


Sturm und Drang

by proustine



Series: Spiel des Schicksals [1]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: Il sait, en vérité, que tout a commencé il y a plus de deux ans, par une après-midi de juin qui est restée gravée dans sa mémoire et qui a vu débarquer dans son bureau l’instrument de sa chute annoncée sous les traits d’un jeune homme de quinze ans son cadet, charmant et charmeur.Quand MV, directeur de l'UFR des Sciences Humaines d'une grande université, recrute un jeune prof de philo nommé EM, il est loin de se douter que cette décision va bouleverser son existence et celle de l'université toute entière. "Tempête et passion" s'ensuivent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quand je me rappelle que tout ceci est parti d'une seule photo de MV à l'Opéra en mode prof de fac, je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser.
> 
> Enfin, depuis le temps que je vous bassine avec cet AU Universitaire, le voici.
> 
> C'est long et très très très AU, donc on est entre quelque chose comme "fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night" et surtout lower your expectations.
> 
> Comme d'habitude, tout ceci est de la fiction sans aucun, mais alors aucun rapport avec la réalité ou les personnages mentionnés.
> 
> **Edit au 21/05/17 :**
> 
> Si vous avez atterri ici parce que Le Monde ou Sud-Ouest ou Konbini ou je-ne-sais-pas-qui a parlé des fics politiques, une petite piqûre de rappel : le mot important dans « fan-fiction » est « **fiction**. » Et en l’occurrence, les personnages – fictionnalisés, donc – sont transportés dans un monde – totalement imaginaire, une fois de plus – où ils occupent des places importantes dans une université – de fiction, au cas où ça n’était pas suffisamment clair. Bref, merci de vous rappeler que chacune des lignes qui suit reste de la **_fiction_**. 
> 
> J’ai hésité à « verrouiller » cette fic, i.e. à la mettre accessible uniquement à destination des utilisateurs d’AO3, mais je sais que certain.e.s d’entre vous qui m’ont laissé des encouragements n’ont pas de comptes AO3, donc je la laisse publique pour le moment (toutes les autres sont locked, en revanche.)

Il ouvre les yeux, ébloui par la clarté qui l’assaille. En dépit du brouhaha ambiant, il a failli s’assoupir sur ce banc inconfortable où il paresse depuis près d’une heure, bercé par le murmure des conversations d’inconnus dont les éclats de voix parviennent jusqu’à lui. Il presse son index et son pouce contre ses paupières douloureuses, jette un coup d’œil autour de lui. Personne, malgré la foule qui l’entoure, ne lui prête attention. Qui, du reste, se soucierait d’un homme entre deux âges, seul et fatigué, qui somnole dans ce parc bondé ? Il est invisible, réalise-t-il avec un mélange de soulagement et d’irritation, isolé dans cette ville où il s’est réfugié et qui tolère sa présence avec ce détachement que l’on réserve aux anonymes.

Il renverse la tête en arrière pour offrir son visage à la caresse du soleil voilé, encore chaud pour cette fin Septembre, s’étire en étouffant un bâillement. A sa droite, allongée dans l’herbe, une jeune fille glousse dans les bras d’un garçon, le visage radieux. Il détourne le regard, mal à l’aise ; sur l’allée à la française bordée de palmiers qui lui fait face, quelques joggers doublent consciencieusement les flâneurs, le souffle court et le teint rougi par la lourdeur de ce début d’après-midi. 

Avec un peu d’imagination, il pourrait se croire à Paris, égaré au milieu du Luxembourg, mais autour de lui résonnent les inflexions chantantes de sa langue paternelle, familière et exotique à la fois. Aux exclamations catalanes se mêlent ici ou là quelques bribes de castillan et d’anglais ; de temps à autre, ce sont même un mot ou deux de français qui parviennent jusqu’à lui, chargés de cette étrangeté que revêt sa propre langue dans un pays étranger. L’air aussi est différent, plus doux que celui de Paris, mais tempéré par cette brise caractéristique des villes de bord de mer. Même lui, d’ailleurs, n’est plus le même : délesté de son uniforme parisien, vêtu d’une simple chemise blanche dont il a entrouvert le col, il s’offre l’illusion d’une décontraction qui lui semblait interdite il y a encore quelques mois.

Il baisse les yeux sur sa montre dont les aiguilles étincellent sous le soleil : treize heures trente, l’heure de la sieste pour le méridional qui sommeille en lui. Il se lève, rassemble les restes de son repas à peine entamé pour les jeter dans la poubelle voisine. Il a cours dans une demi-heure, devant une assemblée d’étudiants plus intéressés par l’organisation de leurs soirées que par la politique diplomatique de la Triple Entente entre 1904 et 1914.

C’est d’un pas lourd qu’il quitte ce parc de la Ciutadella où, depuis son arrivée à Barcelone, il a pris l’habitude de flâner quotidiennement ou presque. Lui qui, à Paris, restait terré dans son bureau, submergé par son travail et ses responsabilités, mal à l’aise, même, lorsqu’il croisait ses étudiants attablés à la terrasse d’un café ou au milieu d’une rame de métro en pleine heure de pointe, trouve refuge dans cet écrin de verdure avec un empressement qu’il ne s’explique guère.

Il accélère le pas sur la via Laietana, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Qui aurait pu croire, il y a seulement un an de cela, que Manuel Valls, directeur de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines de l’une des plus prestigieuses universités françaises, spécialiste reconnu de Clemenceau, admiré de ses collègues et redouté de ses étudiants, pressenti depuis des mois pour prendre la place de François Hollande dans le fauteuil de la Présidence de l’Université, se retrouverait exilé sur les rives de la Méditerranée, de retour par la petite porte dans cette ville qui l’a vu naître et qui aujourd’hui l’accueille avec indifférence ? L’idée aurait fait rire jusqu’à ses étudiants, et pourtant, le voilà bien ici, esseulé, fuyard clandestin dans une université qu’il n’avait de cesse de dénigrer quelques mois plus tôt.

Car il a fui. Devant son échec, il a préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou. Cela ne lui ressemble guère. Il s’est toujours enorgueilli d’accepter la défaite avec la même sérénité que le succès. Pendant plus de trente ans, il s’est battu avec passion pour obtenir ce qu’il souhaitait, avec violence, diraient certains. Il a contré les attaques, encaissé les revers, mis un point d’honneur à rendre coup pour coup. De ses ascendances espagnoles, il a conservé le caractère sanguin ; de sa vie en France, il a hérité l’arrogance gauloise : un cocktail dangereux, plus explosif qu’efficace, qui l’a laissé démuni ce jour de printemps où, forcé de s’avouer vaincu, il a vidé son bureau et résolu de faire ses cartons. 

Face à une telle humiliation, il a préféré partir. Tout, même ce poste minable, déniché à la dernière minute, plutôt que d’assister au triomphe de celui qu’il hait à présent de chaque fibre de son être.

Il franchit les portes de l’Université au pas de course, poursuivi par un assaillant invisible. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples, à vrai dire, s’il le haïssait réellement de toute son âme. C’est faux, bien sûr, même s’il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, incapable de faire face au torrent d’émotions qui le submerge dès qu’il pense à lui. Alors qu’il s’installe dans l’amphithéâtre où, déjà, l’attendent ses étudiants, il sent la haine bouillonner dans ses veines, tempérée par un étrange mélange d’admiration et de regret où se mêle un sentiment plus doux, plus douloureux, aussi, qu’il s’efforce d’ignorer depuis des mois sans y parvenir.

Pendant deux heures, il fait le show ; comme toujours lorsqu’il se retrouve sur une estrade face à des étudiants mornes et endormis, sa passion pour l’Histoire reprend le dessus et il se mue en un orateur aussi redoutable que captivant. Aujourd’hui, pourtant, il opère en pilote automatique, la tête à des milliers de kilomètres de là, obnubilé par l’unique question qui le tourmente nuit et jour depuis son arrivée dans cette ville : comment a-t-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation ?

Il sait, en vérité, que tout a commencé il y a plus de deux ans, par une après-midi de juin qui est restée gravée dans sa mémoire et qui a vu débarquer dans son bureau l’instrument de sa chute annoncée sous les traits d’un jeune homme de quinze ans son cadet, charmant et charmeur.

******

### 

S’il en croit l’horloge qui lui fait face, voilà plus d’une heure quarante que le jeune homme assis de l’autre côté de son bureau parle sans discontinuer, de cette voix juvénile mais persuasive dont il a déjà appris à percevoir toutes les nuances. Il observe le visage encore enfantin qui tour à tour s’éclaire et s’exalte avant de redevenir brusquement sérieux. Ses traits, fins sans être réguliers, sont familiers à Manuel, à l’image de l’un de ces inconnus croisés dans la rue qui, soudain, nous rappelle quelqu’un sans que l’on parvienne à identifier la ressemblance. Celle-ci, bien que furtive, le tourmente, et il scrute avec agacement le nez un peu trop marqué, les lèvres minces qui s’agitent avec rapidité, les yeux vifs dont les pupilles s’assombrissent et s’éclaircissent au gré de ses émotions, les cheveux courts qui contrastent avec l’expression puérile de son enthousiasme. Oui, décidément, il y a quelque chose de familier dans ce visage qui se dérobe à toutes ses tentatives pour le replacer dans sa mémoire.

Manuel réalise avec gêne que tout, tout à ses rêveries, il n’a pas écouté une seule de ses paroles depuis près de cinq minutes, et il détourne les yeux du visage de son interlocuteur pour examiner de nouveau son CV, à demi-dissimulé sous l’une des piles de dossiers qui encombrent son bureau. Il est forcé de le reconnaître, le parcours de MACRON Emmanuel, ainsi que l’indique l’en-tête du résumé, est impressionnant.

Assistant de Paul Ricœur à vingt ans, un DEA de Philosophie trois ans plus tard, un passage par Sciences-Po et, une fois son agrégation de Philo en poche, un départ pour les Etats-Unis où il décroche un doctorat en Philosophie Politique obtenu nulle part ailleurs qu’à Princeton. Philosophie et science politique, un cocktail détonnant qui lui a toutefois ouvert les portes de Yale et de l’UCLA où il a fait ses armes en tant qu’« Adjunct Professor. » De retour à Paris, il a trouvé le temps de valider son HDR à Nanterre et, devenu Professeur des Universités, d’enseigner à Sciences Po. A trente-sept ans, il a déjà publié un nombre étonnant d’ouvrages qui ont fait sensation d’un côté et de l’autre de l’Atlantique, et ses interventions dans les colloques internationaux ont été tellement remarquées qu’il en est devenu l’un des invités les plus prisés, enchaînant les conférences philosophiques et politiques. Quant à la liste de ses recommandations, sur la deuxième page de son CV, elle est à faire pâlir d’envie n’importe quel universitaire ; même Manuel, qui s’est toujours vanté de mépriser les rouages du sérail, n’a d’autre choix que d’avouer son admiration devant cette carrière sans une fausse note.

Il relève la tête ; perdu dans ses pensées, il n’a pas prêté attention au monologue que Macron, sans se soucier de son silence, poursuit avec la même énergie depuis près de deux heures. L’entretien est inhabituel, certes, mais après tout, la situation l’est tout autant. Voilà plus de quatre ans que Manuel dirige l’UFR des Sciences Humaines, mais c’est bien la première fois qu’il se retrouve forcé de recruter en juin un professeur pour la rentrée universitaire. Moins de quinze jours avant la fin du semestre, cet imbécile d’Arnaud pour lequel il cherche à présent un remplaçant a claqué la porte du département de Philosophie avec fracas, cédant à la tentation du privé. Dans ces circonstances, la candidature du jeune homme qui lui fait face apparaît comme un don inespéré, de ceux qu’il n’attendait pas dans ces couloirs vides, désertés depuis plus d’un mois par des étudiants ravis de tourner le dos à l’année qui vient de s’écouler.

Macron parle toujours mais Manuel, à vrai dire, n’a pas besoin de l’écouter pour savoir ce qu’il raconte. Les idées que son cadet présente comme révolutionnaires, il y a des années que lui-même essaie de les mettre en place dans cette université poussiéreuse, figée dans ses habitudes ancestrales. Il se revoit quinze ans, vingt ans auparavant, habité par ce même enthousiasme, cette même verve, persuadé, lui aussi, de pouvoir moderniser ces structures depuis longtemps dépassées. Malgré lui, il se retrouve dans l’éloquence de son interlocuteur ; pour la première fois depuis des années, il se prend à rêver de nouveau, songe que, un allié à ses côtés, il pourrait enfin œuvrer au changement, lutter contre l’immobilisme de cette université contre lequel il lutte depuis si longtemps.

Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui le rebute dans l’assurance sans partage de ce gamin qui entend révolutionner le système de par sa simple arrivée entre ces murs. Il s’agace, soudain, de l’arrogance de Macron, persuadé d’être le premier à avoir nourri de telles idées, sans se douter que l’homme fatigué et silencieux, face à lui, les a couchées sur le papier alors qu’il n’était qu’un étudiant passionné et désireux de changer les choses. Manuel, lui, sait que les idées, tout aussi séduisantes qu’elles soient, se heurtent bien souvent à la réalité de la situation, à la rigidité d’institutions figées et d’hommes ancrés dans leurs habitudes.

Le silence, brusquement, se fait, et Manuel s’étonne de ce calme inopiné. De l’autre côté du bureau, Macron s’est tu et le fixe de ses yeux clairs, une lueur expectative dans le regard. Embarrassé, il esquisse un sourire que l’autre interprète sans doute comme un signe d’encouragement car il reprend la parole, de plus en plus volubile. C’est à cet instant que Manuel réalise que Macron, en dépit de toutes ses belles paroles, est à mille lieues de se douter du décalage qu’il existe entre l’idéal de sa pensée et la dure réalité du terrain à laquelle lui-même n’a eu de cesse de se heurter. L’agacement le saisit devant l’insolence de ce jeune professeur qui continue son soliloque sans se soucier un seul instant de son opinion. Il le coupe, conscient de briser les règles les plus élémentaires de la politesse : 

« Et hormis la révolution que vous souhaitez mettre en marche dans l’Université, avez-vous défini votre programme ? »

En dépit de son inattention, il sait que depuis que Macron s’est installé dans son bureau, il n’a eu qu’un seul mot à la bouche, « modernisation », comme si tous les problèmes de l’université française pouvaient être résolus par la force de conviction de ce jeune homme en costume bleu roi qui rappelle la couleur de ses yeux, dans lesquels brille à présent une lueur de panique. Il se réjouit de l’avoir déstabilisé, de le voir, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, décontenancé, presque inquiet :

« Mon programme ? » répète Macron avec incertitude.

« Votre programme. Vos cours, si vous préférez. Vous devez bien savoir que, tout aussi révolutionnaire que votre démarche se réclame, il serait de mauvais augure de vous présenter devant vos étudiants sans avoir préalablement défini le contenu de vos cours ? »

A sa grande surprise, l’autre éclate de rire, la tête renversée en arrière, dévoilant un sourire irrégulier. Les dents du bonheur, songe Manuel presque malgré lui, et il sent de nouveau une vague de contrariété monter en lui, dirigée autant contre son interlocuteur que sa propre personne.

« Je n’avais pas l’intention d’être drôle, mais vous paraissez être sensible à la plaisanterie », lâche-t-il d’une voix plus sèche que de coutume.

Son cadet se confond en excuses dont l’hypocrisie ne lui échappe pas :

« Pardonnez-moi. Nous évoquions le futur de l’Université française, le futur de la France. Dans ces circonstances, le contenu de mes cours paraît de bien moindre importance.

\- Pas pour vos étudiants. Si vous souhaitez vraiment changer les choses, il vous faudra d’abord faire vos preuves dans les amphis. »

Il adopte sciemment un ton qui n’admet aucune réplique, semblable à celui qui lui a acquis depuis tant d’années la réputation d’un homme dur et glacial auprès de ses étudiants comme de ses collègues. A en croire le regard désarçonné de son interlocuteur, la tactique fonctionne ; cependant, Manuel se sent mal à l’aise devant ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il perçoit un éclat d’étonnement et de reproche et qui, pire encore, semblent lire à travers lui avec une facilité qui le déconcerte. 

La sueur perle à son front. Il fait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud dans ce bureau baigné de soleil où la lourdeur de l’air n’est qu’à peine tempérée par un ventilateur vrombissant. La climatisation, comme dans tous les autres bâtiments du campus, est un luxe trop onéreux que, paraît-il, l’Université ne peut se permettre. Il résiste à la tentation de s’éponger le visage du revers de la main, desserre imperceptiblement son nœud de cravate qui l’étrangle. Face à lui, Macron a repris contrôle de lui-même, et lui expose avec assurance les lignes d’un programme semestriel qu’il sait n’être que des belles paroles.

Manuel met fin à l’entretien quelques minutes plus tard, raccompagne le jeune homme jusqu’à la porte. Sur le palier, leurs voix résonnent avec d’autant plus de force que le couloir est désert, vidé du flux habituel des étudiants et professeurs qui s’y pressent d’ordinaire. Alors qu’il serre la main de Macron et s’attarde sur ce regard qui semble se perdre dans ses propres yeux, la sensation de l’avoir déjà rencontré ressurgit, troublante et irritante, et c’est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu’il prend congé et se réfugie dans son bureau.

A peine a-t-il refermé la porte qu’il laisse échapper un soupir, se verse un verre d’eau glaciale qui le rafraîchit à peine et ôte sa cravate. Affalé dans son fauteuil, Manuel fixe la chaise vide où, moins de cinq minutes auparavant, Macron s’agitait, éloquent et enthousiaste. Il ne reste de sa présence qu’un vague parfum qui flotte encore dans l’air, mêlé aux odeurs plus aigres de leurs sueurs mélangées. Ses yeux se posent sur son CV, abandonné sur son porte-documents ; sans réfléchir, il froisse la feuille de papier et la jette dans la poubelle avant d’allumer l’écran de son ordinateur. Il ignore les dizaines d’emails non-lus qui le narguent dans sa boîte de réception pour rédiger à la va-vite un message à l’attention de Hollande. Il l’envoie sans prendre le temps de le relire, pressé de quitter cette étuve dont l’atmosphère étouffante lui coupe le souffle et accélère le rythme de sa respiration.

Il tourne la clé dans la serrure, soulagé d’échapper à la fournaise de son bureau, lorsqu’un fragment de phrase résonne soudain dans son esprit, surgi de nulle part : « Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles. » La citation est incomplète, il le sait, mais la suite de la phrase lui échappe. « Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles… » et ensuite ? Il répète les mots à mi-voix, incapable d’en retrouver l’origine. Une pièce de théâtre, ça, il en est certain. Mais laquelle ? Cervantès, Shakespeare, Goethe ? Une pièce historique ? Un étranger, en tout cas, traduit. Il secoue la tête, irrité par son trou de mémoire. 

« Tu vieillis, mon vieux, » se morigène-t-il à haute voix, et dans le couloir vide, ses mots prennent un accent presque menaçant.

******

### 

« Non. »

Le refus est lâché avec le pragmatisme qu’il lui connaît, sans un mot d’explication. Il dissimule sa contrariété en se servant un verre d’eau qu’il avale lentement pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Hollande lui a donné rendez-vous au premier étage du Flore pour discuter du dernier recrutement de l’année. Manuel a pris soin d’arriver en avance pour se réserver une place sur la banquette qui, dos au mur, lui permet d’observer la salle en toute discrétion. Malgré tout, il n’est jamais à son aise dans cette pièce climatisée où l’on vient plus s’afficher que traiter affaires ou même déjeuner. 

Face à lui, son supérieur mastique avec application, le nez dans sa salade. Pendant dix minutes, il l’a écouté sans broncher dresser le tableau d’un jeune homme blond qu’il a essayé de rendre le plus objectif possible. Il a reçu pour toute réponse cette dénégation monosyllabique, brève et froide, qui lui fait monter le sang à la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande-t-il avec une impassibilité qu’il est loin d’éprouver.

« Je le connais. »

Hollande prend le soin de s’essuyer les lèvres, puis de replier sa serviette avec affectation. Manuel se tait, attendant une explication qui ne vient pas. Quand, enfin, le président de l’Université reprend la parole, c’est pour ne rien dire, ou presque :

« Il est trop jeune.

\- Il a trente-sept ans, » réplique Manuel avec une pointe d’irritation. « Il a près de dix ans d’expérience, ce n’est pas le perdreau de l’année.

\- Il n’est pas assez mûr. Il s’agit de remplacer Arnaud à un poste stratégique, on ne peut pas se permettre de mettre le département de Philo en danger.

\- J’en ai parlé avec Vincent. Il pense qu’un peu de sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal dans son équipe. »

Hollande soupire, lui désigne le CV de Macron qui repose sur la table entre leurs deux assiettes, maculé ici ou là de tâches de sauce.

« Tu connais Vincent, il se trouve dans une position délicate. Il faut recruter quelqu’un, Emmanuel se présente, il ne voit pas plus loin. D’ailleurs, ce n’est pas une question d’âge, ni même de renouvellement, » ajoute-t-il avec lenteur. « Je connais Emmanuel depuis qu’il a une vingtaine d’années. C’est une girouette. Il est trop instable, trop ambitieux, aussi.

\- Son parcours est impressionnant, et il a de bonnes idées. »

Il s’écoute le défendre avec étonnement, se rappelle l’agacement qu’il a ressenti durant une bonne partie du monologue de ce jeune homme qui prétendait révolutionner l’Université par sa seule présence.

« Il n’est pas le seul à avoir des idées qui se croient novatrices, » murmure son supérieur, les yeux fixés sur la salière.

Manuel sait que la pique lui est destinée, à lui qui tente depuis près de vingt ans de faire changer les choses, de bousculer les cadres d’une université à bout de souffle. Quatre ans auparavant, quand il a pris la tête de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines après des années passées à la direction du département d’Histoire, il a enfin pensé qu’il pourrait agir pour de bon, moderniser les institutions vieillissantes et figées dans leurs habitudes séculaires. Il a cru que, par son enthousiasme et sa force de travail, il pourrait faire tomber les barrières entre les départements, les facultés, bref, libéraliser cette université qu’il aime en dépit de lui-même. Toutes ses tentatives se sont heurtées à l’immobilisme du Président qui lui fait face et à la méfiance d’une bonne partie de ses collègues qui voient en lui un traître, dangereux libéral favorable à l’autonomie des structures et à l’ouverture de passerelles entre des facultés et départements historiquement cloisonnés.

Alors quand, quelques jours plus tôt, il a retrouvé ses propres idées dans la bouche de ce jeune homme, énoncées avec une telle conviction qu’elles en paraissaient révolutionnaires, il s’est laissé séduire. Malgré son énervement devant l’assurance sans partage de son cadet, il a vu en lui un allié potentiel, un professeur qui n’aurait pas peur, comme la majorité de ses collègues, de casser les codes pour moderniser des institutions déliquescentes. C’est à cela qu’il a pensé quand, quelques instants seulement après l’avoir congédié, il a résolu de l’embaucher. Etrangement, il n’avait pas envisagé devoir se heurter à l’opposition du Président, mais la position de Hollande n’a rien d’étonnant. Depuis le début de son mandat à la tête de l’Université, il se noie dans le compromis, tentant de satisfaire les différents UFR sans y parvenir. A force de vouloir apaiser les tensions, il les exacerbe, songe Manuel avec irritation.

Il a toujours pensé que cette volonté de contenter tout le monde était un jeu dangereux, qui conduit tout droit à l’atavisme. Il sait que lui-même, par ses idées parfois jugées radicales au sein de sa propre équipe, est loin de faire l’unanimité, mais il s’enorgueillit d’agir selon ses propres convictions.

Devant le calme de Hollande, il change d’argument, renvoyant d’un geste le serveur qui s’approche pour leur proposer un dessert :

« Si on ne lui fait pas une proposition rapidement, il partira dans une autre université.

\- Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose, » réplique Hollande. « Cela lui laisserait le temps de mûrir, de faire ses preuves dans un système français qu’il connaît encore mal. Dans deux ou trois ans, il sera prêt pour le poste.

\- Je ne crois pas. Le laisser partir, c’est prendre le risque qu’une autre université mette en place ses idées et propose une nouvelle formule, innovante et originale, nous reléguant dans l’ombre et nous empêchant de mettre à profit les réformes que l’on tente d’entreprendre depuis des années. »

Manuel prend soin de parler avec calme, en insistant sur ce « nous » qu’il se garde de teinter d’ironie. Il sait que tenter d’utiliser Macron comme vecteur de ses propres idées peut se révéler une tactique dangereuse, à double tranchant, mais le laisser filer pour lui permettre d’appliquer ses idées à Nanterre ou ailleurs serait une erreur beaucoup plus dommageable. A ses côtés, il peut le surveiller, le brider, et se servir de son enthousiasme pour imposer ses propres volontés.

« Il a un double parcours, » ajoute-t-il devant le silence de son interlocuteur. « Philosophie, Sciences Politiques. En le testant, on pourrait accélérer le décloisonnement des départements, et même des UFR.

\- C’est donc cela.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton plan. Tu ressasses toujours cette vieille idée d’abolir les frontières entre les facultés, et tu penses que la polyvalence d’Emmanuel pourrait t’être utile pour affaiblir l’UFR des Sciences Juridiques et Politiques. Je croyais que tu étais content d’être débarrassé de Nicolas, son éviction ne t’a donc pas suffi ?

\- Je n’ai jamais cherché à me débarrasser de Sarkozy, » réplique Manuel, excédé. « Ce sont ses seules actions qui l’ont poussé vers la sortie, rien de plus.

\- Mais tu regrettes toujours que Bernard ne lui ait pas succédé.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, » coupe Manuel, ajoutant d’un ton sec : « En revanche, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point le conservatisme de Fillon est dangereux, non seulement pour le futur de son UFR, mais aussi pour l’Université toute entière. »

Il s’est laissé emporter, et regrette ses paroles à peine les a-t-il prononcées. Il ouvre la bouche pour murmurer des excuses, mais Hollande s’est déjà levé. Manuel l’imite, décontenancé et mal à l’aise. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent sur le trottoir gorgé de soleil. Autour d’eux, la foule va et vient de son rythme régulier, les flots de voitures se succédant sur le boulevard. Il serre la main que son supérieur lui tend, encore gêné par les paroles qu’il vient de prononcer.

« Et Macron ? » demande-t-il avant que son interlocuteur ne s’éclipse.

Hollande lui tape sur l’épaule, un sourire bonhomme aux lèvres :

« Tu as pris ta décision.

\- Je ne décide jamais d’un recrutement sans l’aval du Président de l’Université, » répond-il, la bouche sèche.

« Le Président donne son aval. »

Il le regarde s’éloigner pour se fondre dans la foule qui, presque immédiatement, avale sa silhouette courtaude dans la marée humaine de ce début d’après-midi. « Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles, » lui murmure une petite voix à l’oreille et il secoue la tête comme pour se débarrasser d’un insecte désagréable, toujours incapable de compléter le reste de la phrase ou d’en retrouver l’origine. La ritournelle ne cesse de le poursuivre alors qu’il regagne l’Université avec lassitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini précision, j'ai été obligée de changer la plupart des cursus des personnages, et notamment celui d'EM parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit rattaché à l'UFR de MV pour des raisons de commodité.
> 
> Sinon, vous aurez remarqué que j'ai utilisé des prénoms pour la première fois dans une fic, et il est probable que je ne me remette jamais de la honte que cela me cause, même si ce n'est que de la fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Le mois de Septembre l’emplit toujours d’un sentiment doux-amer. Ecolier, déjà, il était partagé entre le déchirement de voir s’achever les vacances, envolées sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive, et l’excitation qui le saisissait à la vue des cahiers flambant neufs qu’il prenait soin d’aligner sur son bureau, grisé par cette odeur qui évoquait pêle-mêle les salles de classe glaciales, les tas de feuilles mortes dans la cour où il allait parler en catimini à sa sœur de l’autre côté de la grille, et les imperméables encore humides au retour de la récréation. Aujourd’hui, s’il a perdu l’exaltation un peu angoissée des rentrées de son enfance, le stress du premier jour, lui, ne l’a pas quitté, et c’est cette sensation familière qui l’envahit ce lundi, ce mélange d’inquiétude et d’anticipation qui lui serre la gorge et rend ses mains fébriles alors qu’il noue sa cravate avec la force de l’habitude.

Il avale son café à la va-vite, sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, l’estomac noué. Son comportement digne d’un gamin de dix ans l’étonne, lui à qui s’exprimer devant des centaines de personnes ne pose généralement aucun problème, mais le jour de la rentrée n’est pas un jour ordinaire. Replonger dans le grand bain après des semaines d’absence, voilà le plus difficile, songe-t-il en enfilant son costume. Un coup de peigne, un dernier regard jeté sur le miroir où il ne reconnaît pas cet homme au teint hâlé qui lui fait face, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Le Manuel des vacances, insouciant et décontracté, a disparu quelque part entre le costume bleu foncé et les yeux sévères, assombris par l’appréhension. Place au Professeur Valls.

 

Les premières semaines du semestre, comme à l’accoutumée, s’envolent dans un tourbillon de réunions, de cours et de détails administratifs qui absorbent toute son attention. Personne, ou presque, n’a conscience des trivialités qui s’imposent jour après jour au doyen d’une faculté. Les secrétaires lui confient leurs soucis quotidiens d’un ton vindicatif qui le laisse démuni, les éternels problèmes d’emplois du temps, d’une manière ou d’une autre, parviennent toujours à atterrir sur son bureau, les professeurs viennent se plaindre du manque de salles disponibles dans tel ou tel bâtiment, les directeurs de chaque département prennent un malin plaisir à le harceler de mails assassins critiquant à mots voilés sa gestion de l’UFR, quand ce ne sont pas les quelques étudiants à qui il a promis, dans un moment de folie qu’il regrette amèrement, de diriger leurs recherches. A ce cauchemar s’ajoutent la poignée d’heures de cours qu’il continue de dispenser chaque semaine, et ses multiples engagements, acceptés dans un instant d’égarement : un colloque à Madrid au mois d'Octobre, une intervention à Lyon la semaine suivante, une conférence à Milan en décembre, trois articles pour des revues dont il a oublié le nom, sans compter l’ouvrage dont il est censé achever la rédaction avant la fin de l’année.

Septembre a déjà cédé la place à Octobre quand Manuel parvient enfin à sortir la tête de l’eau. Sur le Boulevard Saint-Michel, les arbres se dépouillent lentement de leurs feuilles ; les parapluies ont fait leur retour quasi quotidien sur les trottoirs, la nuit tombe à dix-huit heures avec une rapidité désespérante, et les murs de l’Université bruissent d’un seul nom, qui le poursuit au détour de conversations ou d’exclamations d’étudiants croisés dans les couloirs : Emmanuel Macron.

Depuis près d’un mois, le nom est sur toutes les lèvres, et Manuel, en dépit de sa surcharge de travail, n’a pu échapper à l’engouement que suscite sa nouvelle recrue. Pourtant, il a à peine eu le temps de s’entretenir avec l’intéressé depuis les réunions du début d’année et cette matinée d’août où il a retrouvé ce jeune homme débordant d’assurance et d’enthousiasme, le teint encore pâle malgré ses vacances passées, lui confie-t-il alors, sur les rives de la Méditerranée. C’est ce qu’il remarque en premier en le revoyant, cette peau trop claire, incapable de bronzer réellement, qui contraste avec son propre hâle hispanique. Quand il lui serre la main et corrige son « Monsieur Valls » en un « Manuel. Nous sommes collègues, à présent », la sensation de l’avoir déjà aperçu quelque part l’envahit de nouveau, aussi troublante que ce regard clair au fond duquel, il le sait, il serait si facile de se perdre.

Depuis, ils ne se sont guère côtoyés. Emmanuel, rattaché au département de Philosophie, dépend de Vincent, et le directeur de la faculté des Sciences Humaines n’a que peu de temps à accorder à chacun des professeurs soumis de près ou de loin à son autorité. Mais Emmanuel est un cas différent, et Manuel, bien que noyé sous les responsabilités et un agenda surchargé, s’en est rendu compte presque malgré lui.

Ce sont de petites choses, au fond, mais qui ne trompent pas l’universitaire qui sommeille en lui, le professeur habitué aux bruits de couloirs qui rythment la vie de ces bâtiments depuis des décennies. Jamais, par exemple, il n’a assisté à un tel vacarme devant l’arrivée d’un professeur, et encore moins d’un quasi inconnu tel que Macron. On l’adore, on le déteste, il séduit, il agace, mais une chose est certaine : Emmanuel Macron ne laisse personne indifférent, dans les rangs de ses étudiants comme dans ceux de ses collègues.

En moins de trois semaines, Manuel en a entendu de toutes les couleurs à son sujet. S’il écoute Vincent, Michel ou Jean-Yves, c’est une pile électrique dotée d’un ego surdimensionné, qu’il faut brider à tout prix sous peine de voir les institutions ébranlées jusque dans leurs fondations. Najat et Myriam, elles, s’agacent de son mépris pour l’université française et de ses grands airs « à l’américaine. » « Il vend du rêve à ses étudiants, » déclare un jour Najat à Manuel, le ton exaspéré, « sans se rendre compte que c’est l’une des choses les plus dangereuses que l’on peut faire devant un amphi. » Jean-François, lui, se moque des formules vides dont Emmanuel a apparemment le secret, et il n’est pas rare, quand Manuel le croise, qu’il l’aborde dans une piètre imitation du nouveau venu, les bras en l’air et la bouche en avant, s’exclamant avec une passion qui fait se retourner les étudiants sur son passage : « La pluie, ça mouille ! » 

Car de tous les reproches faits à Macron, il en est un qui revient comme un boomerang aux oreilles de Manuel : son absence de programme, même semestriel. « Il parle pour ne rien dire ! » « Il n’a aucun fil conducteur, juste des belles idées qu’il égrène comme s’il se prenait pour le Messie ! » « Un jour, il philosophe sur le biopouvoir et les sociétés de contrôle, le lendemain, il se croit en plein meeting politique ! » Ce refrain, Manuel ne le connaît que trop. Se présenter devant des étudiants avec de belles paroles et un discours d’une éloquence qui rend, à vrai dire, nombre de ses collègues jaloux, est un sacrilège aux yeux d’une bonne partie du corps professoral. Mais il y a aussi ceux, à l’image de Ségolène ou de Gérard, qui s’enthousiasment devant l’énergie de ce jeune professeur qui se défie de bouleverser les normes établies. Et pour cause : ancré dans le département de philosophie, rattaché à l’UFR des Sciences Humaines, Emmanuel n’a de cesse de multiplier les avances à la faculté des Sciences Juridiques et Politiques, dans laquelle il a déjà trouvé le moyen de donner quelques conférences.

Du côté des étudiants, même son de cloche. Jamais le département de philo n’a autant fait jaser. D’après les rumeurs, certains étudiants ont abandonné ses cours après le premier CM, désarçonnés par sa manière de travailler, tandis que d’autres, sans même être issus du département de philosophie, s’y pressent dès qu’ils ont un moment de libre. Au sein de la faculté des Sciences Juridiques et Politiques, l’ambiance n’est guère meilleure : Bernard a confié à Manuel l’exaspération de Fillon devant « l’intrusion » du « poulain de Valls, » ainsi que François a pris l’habitude de le nommer, dans sa propre faculté. Si l’on en croit ses récriminations, l’arrivée de Macron n’est ni plus ni moins qu’un coup monté par Manuel dans le seul but d’affaiblir sa propre position. Tous ces bruits remontent donc jusqu’à lui, lui que l’on considère comme l’unique responsable de la présence d’Emmanuel entre ces murs. Au gré de son humeur, les ragots et les on-dit le réjouissent et l’exaspèrent.

L’intéressé en question, lui, est semblable aux rumeurs qui courent à son sujet : insaisissable, partout et nulle part à la fois. Il ne se passe pas trois jours sans que Manuel le croise dans un couloir, un gobelet de café à la main et une pile impressionnante de dossiers bleus calés sous le bras. Ce jeudi matin d’Octobre, encore, il manque de le heurter dans l’escalier. Comme à leur habitude, ils échangent quelques banalités avant de reprendre leurs chemins respectifs, mais la coïncidence trouble Manuel. Si la folie de la rentrée s’est enfin apaisée, le voilà à présent prisonnier d’une autre tempête, nommée Emmanuel. Semblable à un mauvais génie, ce prénom si similaire au sien est sur toutes les lèvres, et Manuel ne compte plus le nombre de fois où, au détour d’une conversation, il a ouvert la bouche pour répondre avant de réaliser que l’on ne parlait pas de lui mais bien de ce jeune homme qui ne laisse personne indifférent.

De retour dans son bureau, il s’installe avec lassitude devant son ordinateur, bien décidé à réviser cet article dont il doit rendre la version finale moins d’une semaine plus tard. Dans sa boîte de réception, le nom de l’expéditeur du dernier message reçu lui saute aux yeux, irritant et omniprésent : « Emmanuel MACRON. » Il ouvre le mail, embrasse d’un seul regard les quelques lignes qui s’affichent :

_« Oublié de te dire tout à l’heure : je suis tombé là-dessus hier ; ce CR devrait t’intéresser, j’ai entendu que tu préparais un article sur le sujet !_

_E._

_Envoyé de mon iPhone. »_

Le ton est familier, beaucoup trop au vu de ce que l’on attend dans le milieu feutré de l’université française. La tournure des phrases, à l’américaine, semble saugrenue, et Manuel relit lentement les quelques mots qui scintillent sur son écran, désarçonné, avant de cliquer sur le lien avec une exaspération qu’il ne s’explique pas. Le compte-rendu en question est aussi passionnant qu’éclairant, et il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander comment il a pu passer à côté de cette conférence, certes discrète, qui s’est tenue à Bern la semaine précédente. Il ajoute un paragraphe y faisant allusion dans son propre article avec une contrariété dirigée tout autant contre Macron qu’envers lui-même, encore stupéfait de ne pas avoir eu la présence d’esprit d’avoir déniché ce texte par ses propres moyens. Il envoie un message de remerciement, cordial mais bref, à Emmanuel, et met la touche finale à son article, grandement amélioré, il est forcé de le reconnaître, par ces quelques lignes qui nuancent subtilement le ton vindicatif de l’ensemble.

Le lendemain, c’est un lien concernant une table-ronde organisée à Prague que lui envoie sa dernière recrue, et le lundi suivant, un SMS agrémenté d’un URL qui le renvoie vers la base de données d’une université américaine où l’attendent une dizaine d’articles sur les répercussions de la Conférence de Paris dans l’Europe des années 1920 à 1929, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Au fil des jours, les mails, les SMS deviennent une habitude : envoyés à minuit, à cinq heures du matin ou à dix-neuf heures, ils sont courts, mais toujours pertinents, au point que Manuel ne sait s’il doit s’en réjouir ou s’en agacer. Dans le doute, il oscille entre l’exaspération et l’amusement. Il répond, ou ne répond pas, mais les messages continuent d’affluer à un rythme quasi quotidien, écrits dans un ton qui hésite entre la soumission et la familiarité.

Sans même s’en apercevoir, ils ont entamé un jeu qui échappe à Manuel, une valse hésitante faite de non-dits et d’emails à demi-rédigés qu’il a appris à attendre bien malgré lui. Dans ces circonstances, le colloque de Madrid auquel il se rend pour une énième allocution, paraît-il très attendue, sur la politique de Clemenceau en tant que premier flic de France, apparaît comme une délivrance.

 

*********

 

Le retour à Paris est plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait envisagé. Tu vieillis, songe Manuel en s’étirant douloureusement devant son ordinateur. A côté du clavier repose dangereusement une tasse de café refroidi, en équilibre sur une pile de dossiers qu’il n’a toujours pas pris le temps de classer. Dix ans, quinze ans auparavant, il n’avait aucun problème à enchaîner les conférences, passer trente-six heures dans une ville à l’autre bout de l’Europe pour revenir, moins d’une demi-journée plus tard, frais et dispo devant un amphi d’étudiants plus endormis que lui. Ce temps-là, s’il en juge le mal de tête qui lui martèle le crâne et la raideur qui lui bloque le bas du dos, est aujourd’hui révolu.

Dehors, la pluie bat les carreaux des fenêtres avec une monotonie désespérante qui lui rappelle sa propre humeur et, quand un coup discret frappé à la porte de son bureau vient le faire sursauter, il oscille entre l’irritation et le plaisir de voir sa solitude interrompue. Dans la seconde qui précède l’entrée du visiteur dans la pièce, il ressent une brusque bouffée d’angoisse, mêlée, étrangement, d’espoir, mais ce n’est que Bernard et, à sa vue, la sensation disparaît aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, remplacée par un soulagement teinté de déception.

« Bon séjour ? » demande Bernard, mais Manuel sait que malgré toute l’amitié qu’il lui porte, son collègue n’est pas venu s’entretenir du soleil madrilène ou même de son intervention devant un morne parterre d’universitaires. 

Il élude la question, un sourcil haussé en signe d’interrogation. De l’autre côté du bureau, Bernard redresse ses lunettes, les yeux fixés sur la tasse de café que Manuel, après un mouvement un peu trop vif, a failli renverser sur son clavier. Cette hésitation ne ressemble guère au Bernard qu’il connaît, et de nouveau, cet étrange mélange d’angoisse et d’espoir l’envahit. Il sait. Il l’a su dès que son ami est entré dans la pièce, mais ce n’est qu’à cet instant, alors que son collègue hésite encore à parler, que la conviction le frappe avec la force que recèlent les vérités les plus inavouables. En dépit de la fraîcheur qui règne dans son bureau, il sent un filet de sueur lui couler le long du dos, et les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent de façon incompréhensible quand il brise le silence avec la précipitation que l’on met à désamorcer un colis dangereux. C’est donc lui qui prononce ce nom qui, sur ses lèvres, prend un accent presque menaçant :

« C’est Macron, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il croise le regard de Bernard, une lueur fataliste dans ses yeux bruns :

« Ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Fillon ? »

Son ami hoche la tête, embarrassé :

« C’est toi qu’il a dans le viseur. Il s’est mis en tête que tu ne l’as recruté que dans un seul but : affaiblir François. »

Manuel laisse échapper un juron, exaspéré.

« Tu connais François, » poursuit Bernard, « il adore se poser en victime, mais ses récriminations commencent à faire du bruit dans l’UFR. Il prétend que tu veux déstabiliser l’équilibre entre les facultés, prendre le contrôle de son UFR, bref, tu vois le topo.

\- Et c’est toi qui trinques. »

Bernard hausse les épaules :

« Il fallait s’y attendre. Je suis directeur du département des Sciences Politiques, il sait que toi et moi sommes proches… Après tout, c’est moi qui ai donné mon accord pour qu’Emmanuel donne des cours dans mon département. Il n’officie que deux heures par semaine, mais c’est trop pour François, qui n’y voit qu’une provocation. »

Manuel sait qu’il lui faut à tout prix apaiser la situation, sous peine de se retrouver une fois de plus dans une position délicate, isolé au sein de sa propre faculté comme du corps universitaire.

« Je lui parlerai, » dit-il sans savoir s’il fait référence à Macron, Fillon, ou même Hollande. « Merci Toto, » ajoute-t-il dans un sourire de connivence.

Bernard est déjà sur le palier quand il le rappelle, indécis :

« Au fait…

\- Oui ? »

Il hésite, esquisse une mimique embarrassée devant le sourire attentif de Bernard, se lance avec une gêne qu’il ne s’explique pas :

« Tu connais cette citation ? Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles, mais… » 

Une fois de plus, il est incapable de retrouver la suite de la phrase, ni même son origine, mais les mots ont de nouveau surgi dans son esprit depuis son retour à Paris et le tourmentent, aussi irritants et familiers que quatre mois plus tôt.

Bernard se met à rire :

« Nous savons tous les deux que je suis loin d’être assez littéraire pour t’éclairer sur ce point-là. Et tu sais aussi que tu pourrais en retrouver la source en deux minutes sur Internet, n’est-ce pas ? »

Manuel fait la moue, et les éclats de rire de Bernard redoublent :

« C’est bien ce que je pensais. Trop fier pour remplacer ta précieuse mémoire par un vulgaire moteur de recherche, pas vrai ? »

Le départ de son collègue laisse Manuel songeur, les yeux fixés sur l’écran de son ordinateur qu’il a allumé par simple habitude. Il répète la phrase à mi-voix, exaspéré contre son trou de mémoire. Il ignore pourquoi il associe cette expression à Macron depuis ce jour de juin où il a décidé de l’embaucher, sans savoir si, à présent, il s’en réjouit ou le regrette. Machinalement, il cède à la tentation de pianoter ces quelques mots dans un moteur de recherche, y renonce dans un sursaut d’orgueil avant que la recherche automatique ne se déclenche, et ferme la fenêtre avec un sentiment d’urgence.

Ce n’est pas la question, du reste. L’urgence, il le sait, est de régler le problème Macron dans les plus brefs délais. Un court instant, la tentation d’appeler Hollande pour lui demander conseil le hante, mais il abandonne cette idée à peine lui est-elle venue, incapable de se confronter à ce qui serait un aveu d’échec de sa part.

Il se connecte à l’Intranet de l’Université, jette un coup d’œil aux emplois du temps du département de Philosophie. Macron, à l’instant, est en cours : un CM avec des L3, dans un amphi situé deux étages en dessous du bureau de Manuel. Autant juger par soi-même, songe-t-il en enfilant son trench.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il est posté devant l’amphi où, par le hublot de la porte battante, il distingue les gesticulations de son collègue. Emmanuel, costume bleu roi et chemise ouverte, harangue la petite foule qui lui fait face avec une passion qui surprend Manuel. Le jeune homme a quitté l’estrade et, parmi les travées, marche à la rencontre de ses étudiants, enthousiaste et fervent. Ce sont ses mains, curieusement, qui attirent l’attention de Manuel : fines et nerveuses, elles s’agitent au gré de ses propos, appuyant ou nuançant ses paroles avec une force de conviction qui n’a de cesse de l’étonner. Macron, manifestement, fait cours sans aucune note ; au pied de l’amphi, l’antique tableau noir est vierge, le vidéoprojecteur éteint. Aucun artifice, seulement un professeur qui semble électriser une bonne partie de la salle, si Manuel en juge leurs regards concentrés, les uns fixés sur l’orateur, les autres sur leurs ordinateurs ou leurs blocs-notes. L’attitude de Macron, soudain, lui évoque celle d’un politique en meeting et il se revoit trente ans plus tôt quand, étudiant passionné, lui-même galvanisait les amphis avec une fougue qu’il retrouve chez son cadet, mise au service de sa discipline. 

Renfoncé dans l’angle du couloir, Manuel est incapable d’entendre autre chose qu’un vague bourdonnement, et n’ose entrouvrir la porte pour écouter la teneur des propos d’Emmanuel. Il n’en a pas besoin, d’ailleurs. Il sait que son cours, à l’image de ses paroles lors de leurs entretiens, ou même des messages dont il ne cesse de l’abreuver, est percutant, passionnant et captivant. Creux, sans doute, s’il écoute les critiques de ses collègues, mais cela a-t-il une réelle importance ?

Il a compris, réalise tout à coup Manuel en l’observant avec une fascination teintée d’irritation. Il peut raconter n’importe quoi, il capte son auditoire par la force de sa simple présence, de ses seules paroles – et n’est-ce pas là, au fond, le rêve de tout orateur, professeur ou non ? La forme, plutôt que le fond. Un pari risqué, mais qui semble lui réussir. Manuel s’éclipse avant que le cours ne s’achève, soudain inquiet à l’idée qu’on le surprenne, terré derrière la porte comme un vulgaire curieux. Il sait, à présent, ce qui éblouie les uns et contrarie les autres. Lui-même, il est forcé de le reconnaître, n’est pas insensible au charisme de ce jeune homme qui sait, tout comme lui, que captiver son auditoire demeure le challenge le plus important de n’importe quel conférencier. Mais là où Manuel s’est toujours convaincu que seul le contenu pouvait y parvenir, Emmanuel privilégie la forme avec des résultats qui semblent, il faut bien l’admettre, pour le moins convaincants.

De nouveau, Manuel sent monter en lui une vague d’irritation mêlée d’admiration devant le culot de ce jeune homme qui ose tout. Un instant, il est tenté de l’encourager dans cette voie, de le pousser à dépasser un peu plus encore le carcan universitaire dans lequel la tradition les enferme. Toutes ses résolutions, soudain, s’envolent, y compris les promesses d’apaisement faites à Bernard quelques instants auparavant, laissant la place à une ferme détermination : laisser faire les choses. Après ce qu’il a vu, Manuel est persuadé que l’effet Macron se tassera de lui-même.

 

********

 

Les jours suivants, à son grand soulagement, semblent lui donner raison. Passée l’excitation de la rentrée, la polémique retombe, les rumeurs s’éteignent et le calme revient. Manuel respire de nouveau et le cas Macron lui sort de la tête, à l’exception des messages qu’il continue de recevoir jour après jour et auxquels il s’est habitué bien malgré lui. 

Après le tourbillon du mois précédent, Manuel retombe dans la routine du travail universitaire et la monotonie de ses obligations avec un sentiment proche de la satisfaction, et dans ces circonstances, même le cocktail traditionnel de Ségolène, à la fin du mois, lui apparaît comme une distraction bienvenue.

Tous les ans, c’est la même chose : Ségolène et une poignée de ses fidèles, tous issus de la faculté des Sciences de Gestion, organisent une soirée juste avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Les invités, sans exception, sont triés sur le volet, les uns issus de l’Université, les autres de ce microcosme parisien où tout le monde semble se croiser sans jamais réellement se connaître. Comme chaque année, Manuel reçoit son carton d’invitation, en dépit de la vieille acrimonie qui subsiste entre Ségolène et lui, vestige de quelques engueulades bien senties en plein Conseil d’Administration. Comme chaque année, il n’ose se décommander, bien qu’il déteste l’ambiance de ces réunions qui ne sont que l’occasion que tisser des alliances aussi éphémères qu’hypocrites. Et comme chaque année, il regrette de n’avoir eu le courage de prétexter une excuse à peine pénètre-t-il dans la salle de réception, bruyante et bondée.

Il est en retard, et les groupes se sont déjà formés, les uns auprès du buffet froid, les autres dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, une flûte de champagne à la main, chacun absorbé dans sa propre conversation. Son arrivée, dans le tumulte ambiant, passe inaperçue, et Manuel se réfugie près du bar, où il refuse le champagne que lui offre le serveur tiré à quatre épingles pour un verre de whisky qu’il avale sans plaisir, les yeux fixés sur cette foule où se mêlent des silhouettes familières et si semblables les unes aux autres qu’il se retrouve incapable de les différencier.

A quelques mètres de lui, Ségolène est plongée dans une discussion animée avec Martine et Benoît ; le brouhaha est trop important pour que Manuel puisse saisir la teneur de leur conversation, mais il contemple avec agacement leurs larges sourires sur lesquels il ne perçoit aucune sincérité. Il sait, bien sûr, que Ségolène l’a remarqué lorsqu’il est passé à côté d’elle, mais comme toujours, elle préfère l’ignorer, lui montrer que, tout doyen de la plus importante faculté de l’université qu’il soit, sa présence ne signifie rien pour elle. Il ne se rappelle plus la raison de leur mésentente, de ces disputes bisannuelles dont il a oublié l’origine au fil des années, à l’image des liens plus ou moins tendus qui le lient à une bonne partie de l’assemblée. Il sent une fois de plus le mécontentement enfler en lui, et il regrette à présent d’être venu se mêler à ce bal d’hypocrisie où il occupe depuis bien trop longtemps l’un des rôles principaux.

Quand une silhouette surgit à ses côtés sans crier gare, il ne peut dissimuler un mouvement de contrariété, qui laisse la place à un tressaillement involontaire lorsqu’il remarque qui l’a rejoint. Emmanuel, un sourire aux lèvres, est apparu devant lui sans que Manuel s’en aperçoive, et il peine à retenir sa surprise. Sa présence dans ces lieux, à vrai dire, n’a rien d’étonnant ; Macron a beau enseigner depuis moins d’un mois dans cette université, il est déjà de toutes les coteries. Ségolène, du reste, n’a eu de cesse de le défendre depuis son arrivée, séduite, dit-elle à qui veut l’entendre, par son franc-parler et son charisme.

Manuel, machinalement, lui rend son sourire. Emmanuel a revêtu son uniforme habituel, constate-t-il presque automatiquement, ce costume bleu roi passé dessus une chemise au col ouvert. Comme à l’accoutumée, il a laissé sa cravate au placard. Face à lui, Manuel se sent engoncé dans son ensemble sombre, sévère et démodé, le cou enserré par sa propre cravate qui l’étrangle et l’empêche de respirer.

« Champagne ? » lui propose Emmanuel avec ce sourire qu’il ne connaît que trop, et il repose son verre de whisky pour accepter la flûte que lui tend son cadet.

Troublé malgré lui, il trempe les lèvres dans le liquide mousseux un peu tiède qui, après les arômes boisés du whisky, lui paraît fade et écœurant. Il répond distraitement aux questions du jeune homme sur son séjour à Madrid, la tête ailleurs. Une partie de lui-même, comme séparée de son corps, est consciente du tableau qu’ils doivent former, adossés au bar, sirotant leur champagne : deux universitaires parmi d’autres, l’un, déjà usé et fatigué, l’autre fringant et élégant, à son aise dans ce monde qui devrait pourtant être celui de son aîné. Comme à son habitude, Macron parle sans discontinuer et Manuel l’écoute d’une oreille inattentive lui vanter les mérites de sa propre conférence dont les échos élogieux sont, paraît-il, parvenus jusqu’à lui. Un sourire involontaire vient jouer sur ses lèvres ; de nouveau, il est assailli par cette impression de dédoublement et il se voit, détaché de sa propre personne, résister à la séduction d’Emmanuel.

Car c’est bien de drague qu’il s’agit, réalise-t-il soudain avec ce mélange de contrariété et d’admiration qui le saisit dès qu’il se trouve aux côtés de Macron. Il sait, évidemment, qu’Emmanuel aime à séduire tout le monde, de ses étudiants à ses collègues en passant par le directeur de l’UFR auquel il est rattaché. C’est une partie intégrante de son caractère, tellement ancrée dans sa personnalité que Manuel se demande parfois s’il en a réellement conscience. Il observe les manœuvres de son interlocuteur avec une distance légèrement ironique, calme et maître de lui-même, mais les paroles suivantes de Macron le prennent au dépourvu :

« A propos, j’espère que tu as apprécié ma propre prestation ? »

L’incompréhension doit se lire dans les yeux de Manuel car son collègue reprend, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard :

« Jeudi dernier. Pendant mon cours avec les L3. J’ai failli aller t’ouvrir, je craignais que tu n’entendes pas grand-chose derrière la porte. »

Emmanuel s’humecte les lèvres, esquisse un sourire à la fois timide et satisfait, manifestement ravi d’avoir réussi, enfin, à désarçonner Manuel. Celui-ci sent la colère bouillonner dans ses veines, en reconnaît la violence. C’est l’un de ces accès subits de rage qui, il le sait, lui font du tort depuis des années, mais qu’il a toujours peiné à maîtriser. Il réalise avec horreur que le rouge lui monte aux joues sous l’effet de l’irritation, de la honte, et de l’alcool avalé sur un estomac vide. Il réfrène l’impulsion, soudaine et inexpliquée, d’effacer ce sourire narquois avec sa propre bouche, d’emprisonner ces lèvres minces dans les siennes, ces lèvres qui le provoquent et le tentent, inexplicablement, agressivement – 

« Ah, Manuel ! Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ? »

Il cligne des yeux, désorienté. Ségolène se trouve entre eux deux, une flûte de champagne à la main. Il lui fait la bise par automatisme, croise, par-dessus l’épaule de sa collègue, le regard clair d’Emmanuel, toujours fixé sur lui. Il échange quelques amabilités avec Ségolène sans savoir ce qu’il raconte et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci le délaisse pour un autre groupe d’invités, il réalise que Macron a disparu, englouti par cette foule compacte au milieu de laquelle il se retrouve esseulé et qu’il quitte sans chercher à le revoir.

Un inexplicable sentiment de soulagement l’étreint alors qu’il débouche dans la nuit fraîche où tombe un fin crachin. Il relève le col de son trench, ouvre son parapluie. Le chemin jusqu’à son appartement est long, mais il décide de rentrer à pied ; il a toujours aimé marcher dans Paris la nuit, alors que l’obscurité avale les silhouettes fantomatiques et que les ombres se font tour à tour menaçantes et rassurantes dans la lumière des réverbères. L’air qui lui fouette le visage est froid, presque douloureux, mais il ne balaye pas l’image de ces yeux clairs, provocants et joueurs, dont le souvenir ne cesse de le poursuivre, même dans la solitude de son appartement vide.


	3. Chapter 3

Il est étonnamment facile d’oublier cette soirée, de tirer un trait sur ces quelques mots, de mettre cette impulsion, cette volonté inexpliquée et inexplicable de dominer Emmanuel, de le posséder physiquement, intellectuellement, sur le compte de l’alcool et de la fatigue, et de décider d’ignorer une bonne fois pour toutes les rumeurs qui continuent ici ou là de lui parvenir au sujet de Macron. Le travail aide, bien sûr. Manuel s’y investit avec une énergie renouvelée, se plonge, enfin, dans la rédaction de son ouvrage retardée depuis la rentrée. Il retrouve le plaisir de la recherche, l’excitation qui continue de le saisir, après toutes ces années, lorsqu’il découvre une source inédite, un document perdu au milieu d’archives qu’il croyait pourtant avoir épluchées dans leurs moindres détails et qui, soudain, a le potentiel de remettre en cause un argument vieux de plusieurs décennies.

Il se lève tôt et se couche tard, repris par sa tendance naturelle au surmenage. Une partie de lui-même est consciente de cette fuite en avant, mais il est aisé d’ignorer les cris d’alarme de son propre corps, les tremblements nerveux qui agitent sa main après des heures passées à prendre des notes illisibles, ou même le lapsus qui lui échappe un jour et fait rire ses étudiants jusqu’à la fin du cours. Le remède, en dépit de ces quelques aléas, fonctionne à merveille, et au bout de trois semaines de ce régime drastique, le cocktail de Ségolène a pris l’allure d’un rêve, de l’un de ces songes dont les détails se sont effacés au matin et dont il ne reste qu’une impression spectrale, si diffuse qu’elle en semble irréelle.

La mi-Novembre passée, l’hiver s’annonce brusquement ; Manuel s’en aperçoit à peine, submergé par le rythme de travail qu’il s’est lui-même infligé et ses responsabilités au sein de l’UFR. Ce mercredi matin, cependant, l’air est particulièrement vif et il resserre le col de son manteau, frissonnant malgré son écharpe. La veille, il a travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit à la rédaction du chapitre le plus important de son ouvrage, mais comme souvent, les phrases qui lui paraissaient aussi concises que limpides à une heure du matin ont revêtu dans la froideur du petit jour un voile de ridicule qui l’agace, et il réorganise l’ordre des mots dans sa tête, pressé d’arriver à son bureau pour en rectifier la mise en forme bancale.

Il n’est pas encore huit heures, mais comme chaque jour, les trottoirs sont encombrés d’une foule où se croisent étudiants mal réveillés et salariés, portable vissé à l’oreille, déjà exaspérés avant de commencer leur journée. La cohue s’accroît à l’approche de l’Université et Manuel accélère le pas, mal à l’aise dans la mêlée bruyante. Il est sur le point de franchir les portes de la fac quand une voix familière le hèle avec une spontanéité qu’il ne reconnaît que trop :

« Manuel ! »

Il sait de qui il s’agit avant même de se retourner ; Emmanuel, au milieu de la foule estudiantine, ne détonne guère. La silhouette juvénile, un gobelet Starbucks dans une main et un pain au chocolat à moitié entamé dans l’autre, ses éternels dossiers bleus coincés sous le bras, il pourrait aisément passer pour un doctorant qui a pris quelques années de retard dans la rédaction de sa thèse. Il le rejoint au pas de course, jongle avec son café et sa viennoiserie pour lui tendre une main glacée que Manuel serre en notant, presque automatiquement, ses traits tirés et les poches violacées qui ornent ses pommettes, témoins de ses nuits trop courtes. 

Lui aussi travaille trop, Manuel le sait. Pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, il s’est envolé pour les Etats-Unis où il a effectué une série de « lectures » dans plusieurs universités, sillonnant cinq états en une petite semaine. Au détour de l’un des SMS ou mails qu’il n’a cessé d’envoyer à Manuel, il mentionne un jour une conférence à Edimbourg, le lendemain le plan d’un ouvrage auquel il s’est attelé moins d’un mois plus tôt, une analyse philosophique des structures politiques françaises des dix dernières années, qu’il envisage ensuite de développer sous l’angle européen.

Ce matin, il semble fébrile, bien que le sourire qu’il adresse à Manuel soit aussi éclatant que d’ordinaire et son bavardage aussi vif que d’habitude. Comme toujours, il parle avec une facilité qui le surprend, lui qui se trouve mal à l’aise dès qu’il s’agit de converser à bâtons rompus ou de s’exprimer sur autre chose que l’un des sujets qu’il maîtrise sur le bout des doigts. Il le laisse donc mener la discussion, s’interrompre pour avaler une gorgée de café ou mastiquer avec application son pain au chocolat qu’il dévore, Manuel note avec un amusement involontaire, en mordillant soigneusement les côtés pour ne garder que les deux barres de chocolat pour la fin, à la façon d’un écolier. 

Au travers des couloirs, Emmanuel passe en revue l’actualité du jour, le froid qui vient de s’abattre sur la France, son amour des pains au chocolat – un véritable calvaire lorsqu’il habitait aux Etats-Unis, où il était forcé de se rabattre sur des donuts gras et sans autre goût que celui de la friture – et sa soirée de la veille, longue mais improductive, passée sans succès sur son manuscrit, semblable, somme toute, à celle de Manuel, remarque celui-ci avec étonnement.

Quand ils arrivent devant son bureau, Macron est au milieu d’une tirade passionnée sur la fadeur de son Ristretto Bianco – « trop d’eau et pas assez de lait ! » s’exclame-t-il avec un tel désespoir que Manuel, sans réfléchir, l’invite à prendre un café. Il ne s’attarde pas sur l’éclat presque indécent qui brille dans les yeux cernés de son cadet lorsque celui-ci accepte avec empressement, et tourne la clé dans la serrure sans ajouter un mot. C’est la première fois, réalise-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce familière, qu’Emmanuel y met les pieds depuis leur entretien du printemps dernier.

Celui-ci y paraît cependant aussi à son aise que si Manuel l’y conviait tous les matins. Il l’observe du coin de l’œil en se débarrassant de son manteau, de son écharpe et de ses gants : Emmanuel, aucunement troublé, papillonne d’un coin à l’autre du bureau, délesté de ses dossiers qu’il a abandonnés sur une chaise. Parfaitement maître de lui-même, il examine la pièce d’un œil vif, avec une telle décontraction que Manuel, de nouveau, sent surgir en lui ce sentiment familier d’exaspération qu’il en est venu à associer à la présence de Macron.

C’est seulement devant sa machine Nespresso, d’ordinaire jalousement réservée à son usage personnel, que les gestes routiniers de la préparation du café lui permettent de retrouver un semblant de calme. A quelques pas de lui, Emmanuel, après avoir soupesé d’une main le buste en verre de Clemenceau qui trône sur son bureau, contemple le tableau accroché au mur avec une attention si soutenue que Manuel ne sait s’il doit s’en réjouir ou s’en inquiéter.

« Le fils de l’artiste ? » demande son compagnon en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire éclatant que Manuel lui rend malgré son irritation.

Il délaisse la cafetière pour le rejoindre devant son portrait, sa colère envolée aussi vite qu’elle était apparue :

« J’avais treize ans.

\- Tu n’as pas tellement changé, » constate Emmanuel, le regard oscillant entre le tableau et sa propre personne avec une telle intensité que Manuel juge plus prudent de se réfugier près de la machine à café.

L’autre le suit, jette un coup d’œil sur les capsules multicolores alignées dans la boîte en carton.

« Qu’est-ce que tu prends ? » 

Manuel pose la question d’une voix détachée, satisfait de constater que sa désinvolture affichée ne semble pas feinte.

Sans répondre, Emmanuel se saisit d’une capsule bleu sombre et l’introduit dans la machine. Manuel ne peut s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire machinal ; il y a des mois que le fils de peintre, en lui, a inconsciemment assimilé son collègue à cette couleur. Ce matin, du reste, il a encore revêtu un camaïeu de bleus : son pardessus marine, qu’il n’a pas quitté, laisse entrevoir son habituel costume un peu plus clair et le col de sa chemise bleu ciel, à peine dissimulé par son écharpe azur. Sous l’éclairage artificiel du bureau, ses yeux pâles paraissent plus foncés, et ses joues rougies par le trop brusque changement de température accentuent son air juvénile en dépit de la fatigue qui se lit sur son visage. 

Manuel détourne le regard, soudain conscient de l’observer sans ciller, et le murmure de la cafetière lui semble une distraction bienvenue devant ce mélange d’agacement et d’admiration involontaire qui l’envahit, dérangeant et irritant.

« Sucre ?

\- Un, s’il te plaît. »

Il déchire le sachet, le verse dans le liquide brûlant et y ajoute une touillette avant de tendre le gobelet en carton à Emmanuel. 

Lui-même prend son café sans artifice, fort et amer ; tandis que sa tasse se remplit lentement, son invité reprend son inspection de la pièce : campé devant les rayonnages de sa bibliothèque, il examine les ouvrages d’un œil acéré. Il bavarde avec insouciance, commentant les titres qui attirent son attention, saisissant un ouvrage, en reposant un autre. Son visage, à demi tourné vers Manuel, lui paraît de nouveau familier, écho d’un autre profil croisé il ne sait où et dont la ressemblance, une fois de plus, le trouble. Emmanuel, soudain, se retourne vers lui ; il vient d’avaler une gorgée de café, et un reste de mousse lui orne la lèvre supérieure, qu’il efface d’un coup de langue distrait.

Manuel déglutit, la respiration coupée. Ce n’est pas à cet instant, ni par ce simple geste, bien sûr, qu’il prend conscience du physique du jeune homme qui lui fait face, ou même de son attirance à son égard. Il sait depuis des mois, depuis leur rencontre, qu’il est inutile de nier la beauté d’Emmanuel – en toute objectivité, il est séduisant, charmant, même, songe-t-il plus souvent qu’il n’aime l’admettre – ou même l’omniprésence de sa dernière recrue dans ses pensées. Rien de plus normal, d’ailleurs : Emmanuel ne cesse de lui envoyer des mails, et il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu’une rumeur, un compliment ou une complainte le concernant ne parvienne jusqu’à lui. Et s’il est forcé de reconnaître que la silhouette de ce jeune homme a pris l’habitude de s’immiscer jusque dans certaines de ses pensées les plus intimes, il reste facile de mettre ces images sur le compte de la fatigue, ou même de la promiscuité qui règne dans les couloirs de l’Université.

D’ailleurs, ils flirtent. Constamment. Voilà près de deux mois qu’ils se sont engagés dans un jeu de séduction qui ne veut pas dire son nom : leurs mails, leurs SMS, leurs conversations au détour d’un couloir sont chargés de cette électricité propre aux non-dits et aux sous-entendus. Ou plutôt, rectifie Manuel avec agacement, Emmanuel flirte et lui-même accepte ses avances avec complaisance, même si l’assurance sans faille de son cadet le déstabilise parfois. Il ne s’est jamais autorisé à voir dans cette valse timide autre chose qu’un jeu du chat et de la souris dans lequel la répartition des rôles semble toujours incertaine, jusqu’à ce qu’Emmanuel efface d’un coup de langue machinal un reste de mousse sur ses lèvres et que son aîné réalise ce qu’il a préféré ignorer pendant des semaines.

Peut-être est-ce la fatigue accumulée depuis la rentrée, le stress qui pèse sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps ; peut-être est-ce le fait de se retrouver seul avec lui, dans cette pièce, pour la première fois depuis le jour de leur rencontre ; peut-être, aussi, est-ce cette sensation qui le frappe lorsque son cadet s’essuie les lèvres, ce choc si violent, si inattendu qu’il en devient physique. La partie cartésienne de son esprit tente, avec cette rationalité lucide qu’il lui connaît, d’analyser la situation avec objectivité, mais son corps, sans crier gare, lui fait défaut : une désagréable sensation de chaleur l’envahit, et il transpire sous son pull et sa veste. Il desserre son nœud de cravate d’une main fébrile, ouvrant le bouton de son col ; sa chemise, soudain, lui semble trop étroite pour ses propres épaules. 

Il prend tout à coup conscience de la présence d’Emmanuel à ses côtés avec une acuité si vive qu’elle en est presque douloureuse. Le corps de son collègue lui paraît dangereux, chargé d’électricité, et Manuel perçoit, impression renforcée par l’afflux de sang qui lui monte au cerveau et les battements erratiques de son cœur, la façon dont le jeune homme se tient, l’arrogance qui se traduit dans sa posture, impertinente et nerveuse. Chacun de ses gestes, brutalement, devient exacerbé ; le moindre de ses mouvements trouble Manuel, qui observe ses mains, sa bouche, ses cuisses, pourtant dissimulées par son pantalon ajusté, mais dont il discerne inexplicablement le tressaillement des muscles.

Il cligne des yeux, avale une gorgée de café qui lui brûle la gorge et lui coupe momentanément la respiration. Le tout n’a duré que quelques secondes ; à ses côtés, Emmanuel bavarde comme si de rien n’était, mais Manuel croit savoir, à cet instant, que ce petit imbécile sait parfaitement le trouble qu’il cause chez son supérieur. Il comprend, brusquement, qu’il ne peut plus nier ce qui le tourmente depuis des mois, et la colère l’envahit, dirigée autant contre Emmanuel que contre lui-même, lui qui s’est toujours vanté de voir au-delà des vulgaires tactiques de drague des uns et des autres. De nouveau, il se sent submergé par cette inexplicable impulsion, ce besoin de le dominer et de le posséder sans aucune restriction, d’effacer le sourire satisfait de cette bouche fine et nerveuse pour le remplacer par l’empreinte laissée par son propre corps.

Il opère en pilote automatique, décidé à ne pas se laisser davantage déstabiliser, et répond sans réfléchir aux remarques de Macron sur tel ou tel livre quand une exclamation de celui-ci le fait sursauter :

« _L’Anti-Œdipe !_ »

La colère de Manuel retombe devant l’enthousiasme d’Emmanuel, qui s’empare de l’ouvrage avec une vivacité enfantine qui arrache un sourire à son aîné. En l’espace d’un instant, il retrouve le jeune homme passionné et exalté qui l’a séduit au printemps dernier, inconscient de la gaminerie de son ardeur. Le livre entre les mains, il le feuillette avec une joie non dissimulée :

« Je ne savais pas que tu t’intéressais à Deleuze ! »

Il semble si ravi de la coïncidence que Manuel n’a pas le cœur de lui avouer qu’il n’a jamais lu l’ouvrage en entier. A vrai dire, il avait complètement oublié son existence jusqu’à ce qu’Emmanuel s’en saisisse ; comme bon nombre d’historiens, il se méfie de ces approches philosophiques qui, sous couvert d’idées novatrices, prétendent révolutionner son champ disciplinaire. De son survol inattentif de quelques chapitres des années plus tôt, il ne se rappelle qu’un vague agacement à l’encontre des thèses de Deleuze et Guattari mêlant désir, délire et schizo-analyse. Certes, il avait bien été séduit par un ou deux concepts, liés à une analyse historique et anthropologique de l’Etat, mais il n’a jamais pris le temps de s’y attarder. L’idée, pourtant, de la perpétuation du pouvoir répressif par les opprimés eux-mêmes l’avait alerté, et sans savoir pourquoi, cette théorie lui revient brusquement en mémoire, lui rappelant ce jeune homme aussi soumis que provocant qui, plongé dans le livre, continue son bavardage incessant :

« Tu te rends compte que j’ai perdu mes deux exemplaires ? J’ai dû en laisser dans une chambre d’hôtel en Virginie pendant les vacances, mais l’autre devrait être chez moi ! J’ai passé des heures à essayer de remettre la main dessus il y a deux jours, je voulais en parler dans un CM la semaine prochaine… Tiens, regarde, c’est le chapitre III qui est le plus intéressant. »

Il met l’ouvrage sous le nez de Manuel, se rapproche de lui avec excitation. Son manteau heurte l’épaule de son voisin, et celui-ci se sent de nouveau envahi par un trouble qui n’a rien d’accidentel. A quelques centimètres près, tous les deux font la même taille, et les effluves de son parfum envahissent ses narines ; plus prononcé que le sien, ses senteurs boisées se mêlent aux arômes de café qui enveloppent son haleine. Les mots dansent devant les yeux de Manuel ; à peine a-t-il le temps de lire le titre qui s’étale en gras sur la page – « Sauvages, Barbares, Civilisés » – que déjà, Emmanuel tourne les feuillets avec rapidité.

« L’Urstaat ! C’est ce que je cherchais l’autre soir, tu connais le concept ? Ça devrait t’intéresser, l’idée d’une machine sociale despotique, mais qui en réalité se rapproche d’un fantasme de groupe… »

Manuel écoute distraitement les propos de son interlocuteur, dont la voix monte dans les aigus sous l’effet de l’excitation. Le voilà, ce jeune homme dont la passion séduit tout le monde, songe-t-il avec ce mélange d’agacement et d’admiration qui le saisit une fois de plus devant l’exaltation d’Emmanuel. C’est dans des moments tels que celui-ci qu’il apprécie sincèrement son cadet, lorsqu’il se débarrasse enfin de son masque séducteur et se présente tel qu’il est, libéré du voile d’artificialité qu’il aime présenter à ses interlocuteurs. En tête à tête, il peut être charmant, surtout quand il n’a pas conscience de l’être.

« Je te le prête, si tu veux, » dit-il sans réfléchir, et il ne sait s’il regrette ou non sa proposition devant le regard clair qui, brusquement, se fige dans le sien. 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la séduction et la provocation ont disparu des yeux bleus, cédant la place à un éclat joyeux où l’étonnement se mêle à la timidité et à une soif, Manuel s’en aperçoit avec un coup au cœur, d’approbation. Son offre, aussi anodine soit-elle, a manifestement pris Emmanuel au dépourvu, car il se tait, radieux et gauche, semblable à un gamin qui quête l’acquiescement de son professeur avec un peu trop d’empressement. L’embarras de Manuel disparaît, remplacé par une grisante sensation de pouvoir ; le jeu, tout à coup, est renversé, et c’est lui qui, par quelques paroles anodines, a repris l’avantage. Il sourit, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de son collègue à travers lesquels perce à présent un éclat de panique ravi.

Un coup discret frappé à la porte les fait tous les deux sursauter, et lorsque sa secrétaire entre sans attendre de réponse, comme à son habitude, il s’écarte d’Emmanuel avec une précipitation qu’il ne s’explique pas, comme deux adolescents surpris dans une situation inconvenante.

« Bonjour, monsieur le Doyen ! »

Sa secrétaire se dirige droit vers lui, ignorant Macron avec une superbe indifférence. 

« Je vous amène les CR à signer. De toute urgence, si possible. »

Il acquiesce, murmure quelques mots de remerciement noyés par la vague de récriminations de son adjointe devant la pile de papiers qu’il n’a pas fini de trier.

Du coin de l’œil, il enregistre les mouvements d’Emmanuel, qui finit son café sans un mot et se saisit de ses propres dossiers abandonnés sur une chaise avant que sa secrétaire ne s’en empare. L’ouvrage de Deleuze calé sous le bras, il lui adresse un signe de la main et un clin d’œil avant de quitter son bureau. Manuel l’ignore, pris au dépourvu par son départ furtif et exaspéré devant l’attitude de ce gamin séduisant et insupportable qu’il pourrait, il le sait, dominer sans états d’âme.

Sa secrétaire le délaisse quelques minutes plus tard. Epuisé malgré lui, il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à rattraper son retard sur le chapitre entamé la veille, quand la sonnerie de son portable le fait tressaillir. Il s’en empare machinalement, jette un coup d’œil sur l’écran où s’affichent successivement trois messages, reçus en rafale à quelques secondes d’intervalle :

« _Merci pour le café._ »

« _Et pour le reste._ »

« _Bonne matinée._ »

Manuel lit avec irritation ce haïku ridicule ; comme toujours, Emmanuel excelle dans le non-dit. Ses SMS, à l’instar de ses emails, sont des modèles de concision et de sous-entendus, style étrange pour celui dont la volubilité confine au bavardage dès qu’il ouvre la bouche. Il jongle avec les mots comme avec les émotions de Manuel, privilégiant l’allusion à la drague ouverte, la soumission subtile à la provocation évidente.

Il éteint l’écran sans répondre, résiste à la tentation de balancer son téléphone par terre, horripilé par son propre comportement autant que par celui de Macron. Devant ses yeux, les paragraphes rédigés à la va-vite quelques heures plus tôt se brouillent, remplacés par un visage familier qui le hante avec un aplomb dont il a bien malgré lui pris l’habitude.

Il bat des paupières, une fois, deux fois, et la vision s’évanouit.

Il a passé l’âge de ces enfantillages, se sermonne-t-il, se concentrant avec ce volontarisme dont il s’est toujours targué sur les mots qui scintillent sur son ordinateur.

Devant l’adversité, il a toujours choisi la lutte, mais aujourd’hui, pour la première fois depuis des années, il lui semble s’engager dans un combat qu’il n’est pas certain de remporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon Deleuze et Guattari pour le pompage de L'Anti-Oedipe, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de caser un bouquin de philosophie politique qui remet en cause la thèse oedipienne tout en parlant de désir et de délire, ce qui je pense plairait beaucoup à EM.


	4. Chapter 4

La fin du semestre le prend par surprise. Depuis son retour de Milan, au début du mois, il lui semble ne pas avoir touché terre, et les trois premières semaines de Décembre s’envolent sans qu’il en ait conscience. Un matin, Manuel s’étonne de se retrouver pris au piège de la frénésie des fêtes de fin d’année, prisonnier de l’effervescence qui règne sur les trottoirs et au travers des couloirs de l’Université. L’ambiance, au dehors comme au dedans, est si fébrile qu’il est stupéfait de ne pas avoir prêté attention plus tôt aux sapins richement décorés qui se dressent à chaque coin de rue, pas plus qu’aux marchés de Noël au charme artificiel qui exhalent sur son passage des effluves de vin chaud bon marché. Quant aux vitrines scintillantes, plus tape à l’œil les unes que les autres, leur succession lui donne le tournis, lui rappelant au passage le malaise qui l’envahit inévitablement à l’approche des fêtes.

A l’Université, l’atmosphère est tout aussi agitée, mais au soulagement annonçant la fin du semestre se mêle le stress des partiels, affectant les professeurs presque autant que les étudiants. Au milieu de ce remue-ménage, Manuel peine à sortir la tête de l’eau, noyé dans ses recherches, ses engagements et ses responsabilités. Il est plus aisé, d’ailleurs, de se laisser submerger par ses occupations plutôt que de céder à l’agitation, tant estudiantine que festive. 

S’il existe une autre raison à la volonté de surmenage de Manuel, celui-ci l’ignore avec la même fierté un peu revancharde qu’il met à être sur tous les fronts à la fois. Devant la difficulté, il a l’habitude de redresser les épaules, lever le menton, et de monter au front sans y réfléchir à deux fois. En cette fin d’année, cependant, le combat qu’il mène n’a d’autre adversaire que lui-même, à l’exception, peut-être, d’un minuscule refrain qui l’accompagne à chaque instant. C’est une simple ritournelle, semblable à un pouls qui ferait écho à son rythme cardiaque, une mélodie légère et entêtante composée d’un seul mot – _Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel_. Parfois, il n’en a même pas conscience ; il lui arrive de l’oublier, de passer des jours entiers sans y penser, puis une conversation, un nom entendu au détour d’une discussion ou un SMS reçu à une heure trente du matin fait surgir dans son esprit des images si vives, si précises qu’il se demande s’il n’est pas en train de perdre la raison.

L’objet de ses tourments, bien sûr, ne fait rien pour l’aider. Au contraire, songe Manuel en effaçant l’un des innombrables emails qu’Emmanuel continue de lui envoyer avec la régularité d’un coucou suisse, ce petit imbécile sait parfaitement ce qu’il fait. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Une valse maladroite qui ne cesse de le faire trébucher.

Les polémiques de la rentrée, pourtant, se sont taries d’elles-mêmes. Certes, le mécontentement fait toujours trembler les murs de l’UFR des Sciences Politiques et Juridiques, mais il est relativement facile d’apaiser les tensions par un geste, quelques mots glissés ici ou là avec une diplomatie que Manuel s’étonne de posséder. Quant à la tempête invisible qui se déroule en son for intérieur, il lui est plus difficile de l’ignorer, en dépit du rythme qu’il s’impose. Le surmenage a cependant ses vertus, et Manuel est tellement occupé qu’il n’a guère le temps de se soucier d’Emmanuel, même si celui-ci continue de hanter ses pensées au rythme de ses messages, et c’est la veille des vacances, lors de la traditionnelle soirée de Noël organisée par Hollande, que le cas Macron lui revient en pleine figure avec la violence d’un boomerang.

 

***

 

La fête de Noël, le jeudi précédant les congés de fin d’année, est un rituel immuable, semblable au cocktail de Ségolène avant le week-end de la Toussaint. Tout le personnel de l’Université y est convié, du recteur aux professeurs en passant par les ATER et les agents administratifs.

Dans la grande salle de réception, décorée pour l’occasion et où trône un somptueux sapin, la cohue est indescriptible, et la foule sur son trente-et-un est massée au pied du pupitre où Hollande déclame son discours, identique à celui de l’année précédente. 

Manuel l’écoute d’une oreille inattentive, coincé entre Stéphane et Marisol, et se joint aux applaudissements qui crépitent à peine le Président s’est-il tu. Cette démonstration d’hypocrisie à laquelle il prend part malgré lui l’énerve ; comme chacune des personnes réunies dans la pièce surchauffée, il connaît l’impopularité de Hollande à mi-parcours de son mandat. Critiqué de toutes parts pour sa gestion de l’Université, c’est, ironiquement, son sens du consensus qui lui est reproché avec une véhémence qui confine parfois à la haine. Manuel s’agace de ces attaques avec une irritation d’autant plus prononcée que le comportement de Hollande l’exaspère. Au sein de son propre UFR, il a les pieds et poings liés, incapable de mettre en place les projets qu’il a échafaudés depuis des années, ou même de pousser Macron dans sa volonté de dépasser les clivages historiques des UFR sans que lui soit reprochée sa traîtrise aux valeurs fondamentales de sa faculté. Chacune de ses volontés réformistes se heurte à l’atavisme universitaire, à l’immobilisme de ses collègues et à la prudence du Président.

Le discours de Hollande achevé, la foule se disperse ; un instant, Manuel songe à le rejoindre pour lui adresser quelques mots de félicitations aussi courtois que critiques, mais Stéphane lui glisse d’autorité une flûte de champagne entre les mains, et il se retrouve prisonnier d’un cercle fermé où Jean-Marie, Laurence, Marisol et Malek discutent avec animation. Manuel ne prête pas attention à la conversation, les yeux fixés sur Hollande qui, à l’extrémité de la pièce, discute avec Macron. Emmanuel, une fois n’est pas coutume, est sanglé dans un costume noir, cravate de la même couleur soigneusement nouée autour du cou. Manuel, malgré la distance, le voit s’entretenir avec le Président, véhément et fervent. L’agacement, machinal et irrépressible, le submerge une fois de plus à la vue de ce gamin séducteur à qui rien ni personne ne résiste – pas même Hollande, qui pourtant s’était opposé à son arrivée entre ces murs, remarque-t-il avec une irritation à laquelle se mêle, pour la première fois, la saveur douce-amère de la jalousie.

Il se force à détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur la conversation de ses amis, bien qu’il n’ait aucune idée de ce dont ils peuvent parler.

« Question fidélité, on ne peut pas non plus dire que Benoît soit au top », lâche soudain Malek avec sa vivacité habituelle.

Les mots, sans crier gare, évoquent à Manuel une phrase familière, et la citation franchit ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse la retenir :

« Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles ; mais il est du devoir de la prudence de s’opposer à un allié plein de fausseté.

\- Pardon ? »

Face à lui, Malek manque de s’étouffer dans son champagne, tandis que Stéphane assène une tape amicale sur l’épaule de Manuel :

« Joli.

\- Schiller, » répond celui-ci mécaniquement.

La phrase qui le hante depuis des mois vient de se compléter dans son esprit, sans même qu’il cherche à en retrouver la suite. La citation s’est imposée à lui par un curieux automatisme, comme les pièces d’un puzzle qui, subitement, s’emboîtent avec une telle facilité que l’on se demande comment l’on a pu peiner à en trouver l’agencement.

« _Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles ; mais il est du devoir de la prudence de s’opposer à un allié plein de fausseté._ » Schiller. Evidemment. Seul le titre de la pièce lui échappe encore. Car il s’agit d’une pièce, et non pas d’un poème, cela, Manuel en est certain. L’un de ses drames historiques, à n’en pas douter. Mais lequel ? _Wallenstein_ ? _Marie Stuart_ ? _Guillaume Tell_ ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il a perdu le fil de la discussion, et quand Stéphane lui tend une nouvelle flûte de champagne, il l’avale machinalement, balayant la foule du regard. La silhouette de Hollande s’est évanouie dans la marée humaine ; envolé également, Macron est invisible, remarque Manuel presque malgré lui, et il sursaute quand un coup sur son épaule vient interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

« Manuel ! Tu as un moment ? Il faut que je te parle. »

Jean-François lui fait face, jovial et enjoué, champagne dans une main, petits fours dans l’autre. Il l’entraîne à sa suite sans laisser à Manuel le temps de répondre, et encore moins de s’attarder sur le sentiment de regret, bref mais aigu, qui l’étreint à la vue de son collègue. Il l’écoute distraitement lui exposer les grandes lignes du colloque que Copé organise au printemps prochain, en vue du centenaire de la bataille de Verdun. Si Manuel lui a promis depuis des mois d’y participer, il est pour l’heure incapable de réfléchir à la teneur de son intervention, et se concentre avec difficulté sur les propos de son ami qui, comme toujours, s’épanche avec un lyrisme qui confine au ridicule. 

Il avale une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, jette un coup d’œil incertain sur la flûte à demie entamée qu’il tient entre ses doigts. C’est la troisième, non, la quatrième de la soirée. Ou la cinquième, déjà ? Il a perdu le compte, mais l’alcool, ce soir, le soulage, levant pour la première fois depuis des semaines le voile d’angoisse qui semblait obscurcir chacune de ses pensées. Il n’est pas ivre, juste éméché, égaré dans cet entre-deux où l’alcool aiguise les sens plutôt que de les engourdir.

Il répond à Jean-François sans écouter un mot de ce qu’il raconte, les yeux fixés sur la foule où, soudain, il repère Emmanuel. A quelques mètres de lui, sa silhouette familière navigue d’un groupe à l’autre avec facilité ; comme à son habitude, il papillonne, semblable à l’une de ces abeilles qui, au printemps, jette son dévolu sur une fleur pour en butiner une autre sitôt que la première s’est laissée délester de son pollen. Souriant, attentif, Emmanuel charme tout le monde : Manuel le regarde embrasser Ségolène sur les deux joues, saluer Richard avec cordialité, glisser quelques mots à Jean-Yves et partager un éclat de rire avec Myriam, qui n’avait pourtant de cesse de le critiquer il y a encore quelques semaines. A présent, une main posée sur l’épaule de Gérard, il s’entretient confidentiellement avec son aîné, qui acquiesce en souriant à ses propos.

Le sang bat dans les tempes de Manuel, rétrécissant son champ de vision et dissimulant la foule qui l’entoure dans un curieux théâtre d’ombres. Il a bien conscience de la présence de Jean-François qui, à ses côtés, continue de lui confier ses projets, et même des réponses monosyllabiques qu’il lui adresse, mais chacune de ses paroles lui semble lointaine, étouffée par ce refrain auquel il s’est habitué malgré lui et qui lui martèle l’esprit avec une intensité redoublée – _Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel_ – 

Il est incapable de détacher le regard de celui qui se penche désormais à l’oreille de Gérard pour lui murmurer quelques mots et c’est à cet instant, dans ce visage dont Manuel connaît les moindres aspérités, qu’il y retrouve subitement le poète dont la citation lui est revenue en mémoire quelques minutes plus tôt. La ressemblance, bien que ténue, est indéniable, et la désagréable sensation de familiarité qui l’a assailli pendant des mois prend sens, flagrante et quelque peu ridicule. C’est stupide, s’agace Manuel, mais il est obligé de se rendre à l’évidence : c’est bien Schiller que lui évoque Emmanuel, Schiller qu’il retrouve dans ce profil, dans ce nez un peu trop marqué, dans ce front à peine bombé, dans ces cheveux auxquels il ne manque que quelques centimètres pour que s’y dessinent les boucles d’un romantique allemand, inexplicablement égaré, sous les traits d’Emmanuel, dans les méandres du XXIème siècle.

Manuel finit son verre, troublé et vexé du tour que lui a joué son inconscient. Pendant plus de six mois, il n’a pas su réagir, saisir les indices qui le tourmentaient pour résoudre une énigme dont la solution se trouvait devant lui. La citation. Le poète. Les pièces se sont mises en place sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive et le puzzle, à présent complet, lui dévoile le visage d’un jeune homme qu’il a tenté d’effacer de sa mémoire. Seule l’origine de la phrase lui échappe encore, mais il sait, avant même d’en avoir retrouvé le titre, que la pièce lui évoquera une fois de plus ce petit imbécile dont la présence le poursuit jusque dans son subconscient. Une mélodie, aussi agaçante que répétitive, continue de résonner dans ses oreilles avec une obstination qui lui rappelle Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emma- 

« Tu m’écoutes, Manuel ? »

Il cligne des yeux. Jean-François lui fait face, un soupçon d’inquiétude dans le regard. Il murmure une excuse, mais son collègue a déjà repris son monologue, perdu dans ses projets de reconstitution à grande échelle de la bataille de Verdun auxquels Manuel sait qu’il se défilera d’une manière ou d’une autre. Le souvenir de Jean-François, costume militaire et képi vissé sur la tête, décidé à reproduire les exploits militaires de Joffre un siècle après la bataille de Marne, lui revient brusquement en mémoire, et il se rappelle le fiasco de l’année précédente, la tentative de Copé pour reproduire l’événement, laquelle s’était soldée par un échec retentissant. Mais Jean-François ne se laisse jamais abattre, en dépit de tous les obstacles qui se dressent sur son chemin, au point que Manuel se demande parfois si son obstination ne cache pas un certain aveuglement.

S’il lui est reconnaissant de son bavardage incessant qui a remplacé dans son esprit ce refrain absurde, c’est avec soulagement que Manuel voit la soirée s’achever. Il lui semble, alors qu’il récupère son manteau et son écharpe, avoir échappé de justesse à un danger indicible, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine avec un sentiment proche de la panique quand, au moment où il s’apprête à quitter la pièce, Emmanuel surgit devant lui. Pardessus sur le bras, les yeux brillants, il est hors d’haleine, note Manuel avec ce tic involontaire qui le conduit, chaque fois qu’il se trouve en sa présence, à remarquer le moindre détail le concernant.

« Je ne t’ai pas vu de la soirée ! » s’exclame Emmanuel, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

Evidemment, songe Manuel. On ne peut pas passer trois heures à séduire la moitié de l’assemblée présente _et_ prendre le temps de venir saluer le directeur de son UFR. Il s’agace de sa pensée, saugrenue et puérile, horripilé par son comportement autant que par celui de Macron, qui enfile à présent son manteau :

« Tu ne veux pas m’accompagner jusqu’à mon bureau ? Je ne suis pas là demain, et je veux te rendre le bouquin de Deleuze avant les vacances. J’avais pensé le faire plus tôt, mais je ne te vois plus jamais ! »

Ses propos ont de nouveau revêtu une intonation plaintive, et dans son regard brille une lueur d’accusation et de supplication. Il est sincèrement déçu, au point que Manuel accepte son offre sans réfléchir, autant pour se prouver lui-même qu’à Macron qu’il n’a rien à craindre de son cadet, pas même le sourire que celui-ci lui adresse quand il cède.

 

***

 

C’est à mi-chemin du bureau d’Emmanuel que Manuel réalise l’étrangeté de la situation : il est près de minuit, il a trop bu, et voilà qu’il traverse des couloirs déserts en compagnie d’un jeune homme dont il ne sait plus s’il redoute ou recherche la présence. A ses côtés, Emmanuel bavarde avec volubilité, et c’est uniquement à sa diction plus maladroite que d’habitude, où perce ici ou là un léger zézaiement, que Manuel comprend que son voisin est aussi éméché que lui. Il s’en réjouit : l’alcool délie la langue d’Emmanuel avec une spontanéité nerveuse et manifestement involontaire, accentuant son air juvénile et l’expression immature qui fait briller ses yeux fiévreux, agrandis par l’ébriété et la fatigue.

La pluie les surprend au milieu de la cour, alors qu’ils rejoignent leur UFR, et ils se mettent à courir de concert, maladroits et engoncés dans leurs habits de ville. Le bâtiment est fermé à clé, et quand Manuel parvient enfin à ouvrir la porte, leurs manteaux brillent d’une nuée de gouttelettes. Dans le hall, Emmanuel éclate de rire, s’ébrouant à la manière d’un jeune chien, le visage si enfantin que Manuel se force à détourner le regard de ses joues humides, rougies par l’effort et le champagne.

Son bureau est au sous-sol, à peine plus grand qu’un placard, orné d’un unique vasistas au travers duquel Manuel ne distingue que la pluie rebondissant avec violence sur la cour pavée. Lui aussi a passé des années enfermé dans une pièce similaire à celle-ci, étouffant dans ces quelques mètres carrés exigus et encombrés. Emmanuel, lui, semble parfaitement à son aise dans son antre minuscule ; débarrassé de son manteau jeté sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il fouille dans un tiroir, sans prêter attention à Manuel. Celui-ci enlève son écharpe, jette un coup d’œil autour de la salle : devant lui, une table qui disparaît sous les piles de dossiers ; aux murs, des étagères où les livres s’entassent en vrac. Un décor semblable à celui de n’importe quel bureau d’universitaire, en somme.

« Et voilà ! »

Emmanuel se redresse, l’ouvrage de Deleuze et Guattari à la main. Manuel s’en empare, murmure un mot de remerciement. Il cherche un prétexte pour se retirer quand son collègue lui fourre dans les mains un dossier soigneusement relié. Manuel lit avec étonnement le titre qui orne la page de garde :

« _Rapport sur la modernisation de l’Université. Emmanuel Macron. Décembre 2015._ »

Il rencontre le regard d’Emmanuel, impatient et anxieux. Il sait, évidemment, de quoi il s’agit avant même d’ouvrir le rapport, mais il se contente de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, réprimant la vague d’irritation qu’il sent monter en lui.

« J’y travaille depuis la rentrée, j’ai pensé que ça t’intéresserait. »

Macron est si content de lui qu’il ne parvient même pas à chasser la satisfaction qui perce dans sa voix. Sans répondre, Manuel parcourt les feuillets, rédigés dans cette plume limpide et concise dont il a appris à reconnaître les nuances. Quant au fond, les belles idées de son cadet ne sont ni plus ni moins qu’une reformulation des projets qu’il tente de mettre en œuvre depuis des années. La colère le saisit devant l’arrogance de ce petit idiot, persuadé de détenir les clés qui lui permettront de révolutionner les structures universitaires, de réussir là où lui échoue depuis des décennies.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il finalement d’une voix dont il s’efforce de maîtriser le tremblement.

Le sourire d’Emmanuel s’élargit, moqueur :

« Je pensais pourtant que mes idées allaient te plaire. »

Il fait un pas vers lui, désigne d’un geste vague le dossier que Manuel tient toujours entre ses mains.

« Je ne t’apprends rien, d’ailleurs. J’en ai parlé avec pas mal de monde ; tes volontés réformistes ont toujours mal passé auprès de tes collègues, n’est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, nous savons l’un et l’autre qu’elles sont nécessaires, donc ce que je te propose, c’est de faire de ton UFR une sorte de laboratoire. Dès la rentrée prochaine, on accorde plus de liberté aux étudiants, avec la possibilité de choisir leurs cours dans différents départements, différents UFR, même. Fini l’enfermement majeure/mineure, ou même double majeure, on fait tomber les barrières entre les facs pour proposer une bonne fois pour toutes de vrais cursus interdisciplinaires, sans – 

\- Une fac à la carte, en quelque sorte, » l’interrompt Manuel. 

« Exactement ! »

Macron redouble d’enthousiasme, le regard brillant et la diction à peine altérée par l’alcool. Manuel reste silencieux. Il ne s’abaissera jamais à l’admettre, mais il est d’accord avec lui, et pour cause : les belles idées qu’Emmanuel expose avec assurance au fil de ces pages, ce sont les siennes ; quant au projet de libéralisation qu’il déroule à présent, il n’est que la reproduction de celui qu’il tente d’imposer depuis des années, avec pour seul résultat l’agacement croissant de ses collègues face à ses méthodes jugées trop libérales et l’aggravation de sa frustration devant l’immobilisme universitaire.

Le jeune homme à peine ivre qui lui fait face croit pouvoir faire mieux que lui, imposer ses idées, leurs idées avec la même facilité qu’il exerce à séduire tout le monde. Manuel tente d’ignorer la hargne qui monte en lui, coupe le monologue de son collègue d’un ton sec :

« Tu es ici pour faire cours, pas pour réformer l’Université en douce. »

Emmanuel s’interrompt au milieu d’une phrase, déconcerté. Un éclat d’incompréhension brille dans ses yeux bleus avant qu’il n’éclate de rire, la tête renversée en arrière. Une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu assaille Manuel et il se revoit six mois plus tôt, assis dans son bureau, exaspéré, déjà, par l’arrogance de jeune homme qui menait son entretien d’embauche sans en avoir l’air, charmant et pertinent. Ebloui malgré lui par son ardeur, il avait résolu de le recruter, passant outre les recommandations de Hollande. Il n’a jamais regretté son choix, même au plus fort des polémiques. En dépit des critiques des uns et des autres, y compris des siennes, il s’est toujours félicité de sa présence, l’a encouragé dans ses travers, se retrouvant dans son enthousiasme, dans son ambition. Il refuse de s’attarder sur les autres raisons qui l’ont poussé à se rapprocher d’Emmanuel ; celui-ci, comme à l’accoutumé, a repris contenance, et c’est d’une voix malicieuse qu’il reprend la parole :

« 2017, c’est demain.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, » ment Manuel, glacial.

Emmanuel esquisse un sourire :

« Hollande aime peut-être se voiler la face quant à tes ambitions, mais il a tort, et toi aussi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, tant qu’il reste aux commandes, cette université sera irréformable. En revanche, je n’ai aucune illusion concernant ta volonté de faire bouger les choses, et je sais que tu sauras saisir ta chance le moment venu. »

Nous y voilà, se dit Manuel. Une alliance pour renverser Hollande et imposer leur projet, voilà ce que lui propose Macron. Si l’offre semble alléchante, il sait toutefois que derrière cette politique de la main tendue se cachent des ambitions personnelles, similaires en tout point aux siennes. Manuel voit clair dans ses techniques de séduction ; chaque parole, chaque geste, n’a qu’un seul but : tisser sa toile autour de lui et, une fois sa proie prise au piège, l’avaler toute crue. Il a toujours redouté les araignées, craint leur intelligence aussi féroce que perverse.

« Ma loyauté est sans faille, » rétorque-t-il.

La dangerosité de Macron lui apparaît soudain avec une perspicacité qui l’effraie. Il sait que s’il ne fait rien, le jeune homme à l’air innocent qui lui sourit le renversera sans états d’âme. S’il accepte son marché, en revanche, c’est pour mieux dégrader sa réputation au sein de l’Université. En un semestre, Macron a déjà abattu ses cartes et raflé la mise, se constituant une petite cour de fidèles et d’afficionados qui s’enflamment devant ses idées réformistes. Ce sont les mêmes, ironiquement, qui n’ont eu de cesse de critiquer Manuel chaque fois qu’il a tenté d’imposer ses projets. Devant ce jeune idiot, on crie au génie ; dans sa bouche, les mêmes idées le condamnent à exercer le rôle bien peu enviable du traître, et Emmanuel lui-même ne le sait que trop. 

« J’ai toujours préféré regarder les choses en face, » pérore-t-il à présent, la voix légèrement empâtée par le champagne. « Si tu préfères suivre l’exemple de Hollande et regarder ailleurs plutôt que d’affronter la réalité, libre à toi, mais soyons honnêtes : ça fait combien de temps que tu enseignes ici ? Quinze ans, vingt ans ? Parmi tous les projets que tu voulais mettre en place, combien ont abouti ? »

La suite des paroles d’Emmanuel lui échappe, balayée par une vague de haine qui bouillonne dans ses veines et fait tinter ses oreilles. En vingt ans, il a accompli davantage que ce gamin n’en aura jamais conscience, songe-t-il dans un sursaut de fierté. Il a agi, il s’est battu sans jamais faillir, restant fidèle à ses convictions, quitte à se mettre une partie de ses collègues à dos, mais jamais il n’a cédé à l’hypocrisie, pas plus qu’à la trahison que cet abruti beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien tente de lui servir sur un plateau d’argent.

Il se sent étrangement lucide ; l’esprit débarrassé des vapeurs de l’alcool, il fixe des yeux les lèvres d’Emmanuel qui continuent de bouger sans qu’il écoute un seul mot de ce qu’il raconte. Ses doigts se crispent sur le dossier qu’il tient toujours entre les mains, le tordant avec une telle force que ses articulations deviennent douloureuses. Il cligne des yeux, effrayé par sa propre violence, s'oblige à desserrer sa poigne. Le dossier lui échappe, tombe à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd, mais Emmanuel continue son monologue sans y prêter attention, avec une verve telle que Manuel ne souhaite qu’une chose : le faire taire.

Et c’est pour le faire taire qu’il franchit l’espace qui les sépare sans même savoir ce qu’il est en train de faire, pour le faire taire que, sans réfléchir, il enserre son cou de ses mains avec juste assez de force pour qu’Emmanuel laisse échapper un gémissement étranglé, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la douleur, pour le faire taire que Manuel l’embrasse à pleine bouche, pour le faire taire, le faire taire, le faire – 

Pendant une fraction de seconde, son cadet se fige sous son étreinte, mais il n’a pas le temps de s’interroger qu’Emmanuel lui rend son baiser avec une telle fougue que c’est à son tour d’être désarçonné. Instinctivement, il reprend le contrôle de la situation, resserre d’une main sa prise sur son cou où il sent, sous sa paume, les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, ses autres doigts refermés sur les cheveux d’Emmanuel, à la naissance de sa nuque. 

Il réalise brusquement ce qu’il est en train de faire, au bord de la panique, mais la langue d’Emmanuel se mêle à la sienne, aussi agile dans sa propre bouche que pour débiter de belles paroles, et le reste de ses hésitations s’envolent, remplacées par un refrain familier qui fait écho à son rythme cardiaque, un désir qui l’a tourmenté pendant des semaines, des mois, et auquel il cède enfin, avec la saveur douce-amère que revêtent les combats perdus d’avance, à cet Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel qui l’embrasse avec une sorte de voracité désespérée, Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel dont les lèvres ont le goût de champagne et la bouche la saveur du café, Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel qui le laisse mener la danse et s’abandonne avec une facilité dans laquelle il reconnaît une provocation. Car il s’agit d’une lutte, d’un combat physique que Manuel domine sans peine, d’un combat intellectuel qu’il a perdu depuis des mois, mais en cet instant, plus rien ne compte qu’Emmanuel, Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel dont l’une des mains se faufile sous son manteau, entre sa veste et sa chemise, adroite, insidieuse, et Manuel sent son corps réagir avec une telle violence qu’il prend peur, rompt l’étreinte et le repousse avec une brutalité si vive qu’Emmanuel émet une minuscule protestation, mais déjà, il est sorti du bureau, et il court.

Il traverse le couloir à toute allure, poursuivi par l’image du regard blessé et incrédule d’Emmanuel, la vision de sa bouche entrouverte et rougie, de son cou violacé qui porte l’empreinte de ses propres doigts. Ses pas résonnent sur le carrelage, si bruyants qu’arrivé dans le hall, il se retourne sans s’arrêter, effrayé à l’idée d’être poursuivi. Le bâtiment est vide, bien sûr, mais cela ne suffit pas, et quand il débouche dans la rue où la pluie s’est arrêtée de tomber, il continue de courir, courir sans savoir ce à quoi il tente d’échapper.

Manuel ralentit sa cadence en débarquant sur les quais, hors d’haleine et nauséeux. Le souffle court, il jette un coup d’œil autour de lui, mais les passants le dépassent sans lui prêter attention, indifférent à cet homme d’un certain âge qui tente de retrouver son calme. 

C’est uniquement lorsqu’il reprend le chemin de son appartement, fatigué et les muscles douloureux, qu’il réalise qu’il a oublié son livre et son écharpe dans le bureau d’Emmanuel.


	5. Chapter 5

« Monsieur le Doyen ? »

Manuel sursaute. Sa secrétaire se profile dans l’encadrement de la porte, une pile de dossiers à la main. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l’a pas entendue frapper, mais Juliette pénètre dans son bureau sans prêter attention à son air hagard :

« Monsieur Macron est de nouveau passé ce matin. Je lui ai dit que vous n’étiez pas encore arrivé, mais il n’a pas eu l’air convaincu.

\- Merci, Juliette, » coupe Manuel, peu désireux d’entendre la suite.

Sa secrétaire hoche la tête et tourne les talons. Il a déjà reporté son attention sur l’article qu’il annote quand elle le rappelle, une main sur la poignée :

« Monsieur le Doyen ? 

\- Oui ?

\- C’est la troisième fois cette semaine que monsieur Macron demande à vous voir. »

Manuel réprime la vague d’agacement qui l’envahit devant son air gêné :

« Cela vous pose un problème ? » demande-t-il, la voix plus sèche qu’il ne le souhaitait.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » bafouille Juliette, écarlate. « Mais s’il revient…

\- S’il revient, vous lui direz exactement la même chose, » dit Manuel, radouci. « Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec monsieur Macron ou qui que ce soit d’autre en ce moment, je crois que vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Oui, monsieur le Doyen.

\- Merci, Juliette. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, » ajoute-t-il avant qu’elle ne referme la porte, lui rendant son sourire.

« Petit con. »

L’insulte lui franchit les lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse la retenir.

Le semestre a débuté deux semaines auparavant, quinze jours au cours desquels Emmanuel n’a eu de cesse de le poursuivre de ses assiduités. Rien ni personne ne semble décourager ses tentatives pour le voir, ni son indifférence affichée, ni le barrage de sa secrétaire briefée spécialement pour l’occasion, ni même ses rares réponses, cordiales mais nimbées d’un voile de professionnalisme, aux SMS que Macron continue de lui envoyer. Manuel se dérobe, prétextant un jour une réunion, le lendemain des tracas administratifs qui nécessitent toute son attention.

Il s’agace de son comportement autant que de celui de Macron, convaincu, en vérité, que la froideur dont il fait preuve à l’égard de son cadet est tout autant dirigée contre lui-même que contre Emmanuel. S’il en veut à celui-ci et à ses velléités réformistes et séductrices, l’irritation qu’il lui voue est sans commune mesure avec le sentiment de culpabilité qui l’étreint dès qu’il songe à ses propres actions.

Car il regrette. Regrette de s’être laissé aller, regrette d’avoir succombé à la colère qui le consumait, regrette d’avoir perdu son calme, regrette de l’avoir embrassé avec l’impulsion d’un adolescent, regrette d’avoir fui avec une lâcheté qui ne le caractérise pas. A présent, il regrette de ne pas avoir le courage de l’affronter, de rester terré dans son bureau sans oser en sortir dès qu’Emmanuel tente de venir le voir.

« Petit con, » répète-t-il à mi-voix, sans savoir s’il s’adresse à Emmanuel ou à lui-même.

Il n’est pas parvenu jusqu’ici pour tout jeter en l’air par pure stupidité. Le cliché du quinqua en pleine crise identitaire qui finit par céder à ses pulsions et coucher avec un gamin de quinze ans son cadet, très peu pour lui. Il a toujours refusé de se laisser embarquer dans des aventures sentimentales ou sexuelles avec ses collègues, sans parler de ses subordonnés, et ce n’est pas aujourd’hui qu’il a l’intention de commencer.

Qu’Emmanuel soit un homme n’est pas la question, bien que ce détail ait fait ressurgir en Manuel des sensations qu’il pensait évanouies depuis longtemps. S’il a enchaîné les liaisons, du temps de sa jeunesse, tantôt avec des femmes, tantôt avec des hommes, voilà des années qu’il ne s’est pas retrouvé au lit avec un garçon. Certes, il aurait pu se persuader que ses expériences n’avaient été qu’une simple tocade, de l’une de ces passades de jeunesse qui s’estompent avec le temps et la maturité, mais il a toujours été trop fier pour se voiler la face, et c’est avec une objectivité froide et critique qu’il s’oblige à examiner la situation.

Du reste, il sait parfaitement à quoi s’en tenir concernant Emmanuel, bien que l’intéressé entretienne, consciemment ou non, une part de mystère autour de sa sexualité. Les rumeurs, dans ce domaine comme dans les autres, vont bon train, si fréquentes que Manuel a oublié le nombre de ragots qui sont parvenus jusqu’à lui depuis l’arrivée de Macron. La plupart du temps, ils sont aussi saugrenus les uns que les autres, et se contredisent avec ce paradoxe propre aux on-dit infondés : selon certains, il aurait séduit l’une de ses profs alors qu’il n’était qu’un lycéen brillant ; si l’on en écoute d’autres, il est gay, et entretient une liaison discrète mais stable avec le directeur de Sciences Po, un dénommé Gallet que Manuel a rencontré à quelques reprises et qui l’insupporte plus que de raison. Sa prestance, sa jeunesse et son assurance sans faille ne sont pas sans évoquer celles d’un certain Macron, et Manuel se rappelle avec une irritation mêlée de malaise les avances répétées de Gallet à son égard.

Petit con.

« Manuel ? »

Il lève les yeux, surpris de voir Stéphane devant son bureau, sa stature imposante éclipsant celle de Juliette qui, déjà, referme la porte.

« Salut, Stéphane, » s’entend-il répondre automatiquement. « Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? »

Ce qui amène Stéphane, sans surprise, ce n’est ni Macron, ni Gallet, ni même Macron et Gallet, mais plutôt les éternels problèmes d’emplois du temps qui reviennent sur le bureau de Manuel au début de chaque semestre, avec la régularité des sapins abandonnés dans la rue au lendemain des fêtes de fin d’année, ou des galettes des rois dans les salles des profs tout au long du mois de Janvier.

Stéphane, qui s’est retrouvé dieu sait comment dans la situation bien peu enviable de porte-parole de l’UFR dès que ses membres décident d’exposer leurs doléances à Manuel, se plaint à présent du manque de gestion interne aux différents départements. Son ton vindicatif, soudain, agace Manuel ; comme toujours, il est plus facile de le blâmer pour le moindre problème rencontré au sein de la faculté plutôt que de tenter de résoudre les difficultés à la base.

Toute la frustration accumulée depuis près d’un mois éclate brusquement, et Manuel s’entend passer sa colère sur son collègue avec une agressivité qu’il ne s’explique guère. Stéphane reste silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par se taire, le souffle court, honteux de s’être laissé emporter :

« Tu as fini ? »

Manuel esquisse un geste de regret, embarrassé par le ton sévère de son interlocuteur :

« Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, tu sais.

\- Tu m’inquiètes, Manuel. »

La voix de son collègue, calme et soucieuse, l’alarme. Il ouvre la bouche pour tenter de l’interrompre, effrayé à l’idée des propos qui pourraient suivre, mais Stéphane lève une main pour le réduire au silence. Il se tait, se faisant l’effet de se retrouver des décennies plus tôt, de retour dans la peau du gamin indiscipliné qui n’a d’autre choix que d’écouter le sermon de son aîné.

« Je ne te demanderai pas ce qui se passe, mais tu devrais relâcher un peu la pression. Je ne suis pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué : tu es sur les nerfs, tu passes ta colère sur tout le monde et n’importe qui… Je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à gérer, mais le semestre vient tout juste de commencer. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu ne tiendras pas le coup jusqu’à l’été. »

Stéphane quitte son bureau sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et il se retrouve seul, fébrile mais épuisé, le regard fixé sur cet article dont il ne comprend pas le moindre mot. 

« Petit con. » 

Il sait, cette fois, que l’insulte est destinée à lui seul.

 

***

 

« Mais si Clemenceau, en 1893, se déclare être un « républicain de bataille, » ce n’est pas tant sur cette expression qu’il faut s’attarder que sur – »

Manuel s’interrompt pour jeter un coup d’œil agacé à la porte de l’amphi, sur sa droite, qui s’ouvre silencieusement. Il n’a jamais supporté d’être coupé au beau milieu d’une conférence par un retardataire, et prend le temps de décocher un regard assassin au nouveau venu. Devant la silhouette familière qui lui adresse un léger signe de tête en guise d’excuse et se fraye un chemin à travers la foule clairsemée, Manuel se fige, et c’est à grand peine qu’il reprend le fil de son intervention, dissimulant le bégaiement qui lui échappe sous une quinte de toux.

L’imbécile. 

Ce petit morveux, car c’est évidemment de Macron dont il s’agit, a décidé de pousser la provocation jusqu’à s’incruster dans l’une de ses conférences, si ciblée que sa présence en ces lieux paraît aussi saugrenue que celle de Manuel au milieu d’une salle d’opération.

Le culot de Macron, à vrai dire, ne le surprend guère ; il n’a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir son regard posé sur lui, pour savoir que sur ses lèvres se dessine un sourire attentif et satisfait, ces lèvres dont l’étonnante douceur, sans crier gare, revient à l’esprit de Manuel. Il contemple sans les distinguer les visages rébarbatifs des universitaires qui boivent chacune de ses paroles, s’écoute avec perplexité exposer des thèses mises au point des semaines ou des années auparavant. Il finit son allocution sans comprendre ce qu’il raconte, dérouté par la salve d’applaudissements chaleureux qui vient saluer sa prestation à peine a-t-il achevé sa conclusion. Il regagne sa place dans un état second, prenant soin d’ignorer la présence de Macron assis quelques rangs derrière lui. 

L’après-midi traîne en longueur ; les interventions de ses collègues, même les plus pertinentes, sont loin d’enthousiasmer Manuel, et il ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement quand l’un des organisateurs annonce enfin l’heure de la pause.

Le buffet hâtivement dressé au fond de la salle, sans surprise, est à l’image de n’importe quel buffet universitaire : frugal et bon marché. Aux bouteilles de jus de fruit se mêlent les mini-viennoiseries à l’allure industrielle, dont la seule vue suffit à dégoûter Manuel. Jean-François, lui, se jette avec un enthousiasme enfantin sur les chouquettes, délaissant les pains au chocolat que Carlos lui tend pourtant sur un plateau.

« Félicitations ! »

Il tressaille. Macron se dresse devant lui, sacoche sur l’épaule, main tendue à l’intention de Manuel, qui la serre avec réluctance. Il tente de ne pas prêter attention au contact de cette paume qui s’attarde un peu trop longtemps contre la sienne, de la fraîcheur de sa peau contre celle, plus chaude, d’Emmanuel, qui poursuit son éloge admiratif de son intervention. Dans sa voix perce, comme souvent, ce mélange d’ironie et de soumission qui hérisse le poil de Manuel. Il se force à le remercier avec sobriété, cherchant un prétexte pour lui fausser compagnie, quand Emmanuel sort de son cartable un ouvrage à la couverture familière :

« J’en profite pour te rendre _L’Anti-Œdipe_ , il était resté dans mon bureau, » lui dit-il en lui tendant l’ouvrage. Manuel s’en saisit, se demandant si l’essoufflement qu’il croit percevoir dans le timbre de ses paroles est ou non un effet de son imagination.

« Oh, et j’ai toujours ça, tiens, » ajoute Emmanuel en lui fourrant son écharpe dans les mains.

Manuel s’en saisit, sentant avec horreur le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il jette un coup d’œil alentour, mais personne ne prête attention à leur discussion, ni même à leurs transactions ridicules.

« Merci, » déclare-t-il d’un ton sec qui peine à masquer son embarras.

« Je t’en prie. J’ai bien essayé de te les rendre plus tôt, mais tu as l’air d’être insaisissable depuis le début du semestre. Mêmes mes tentatives pour forcer le barrage de ta secrétaire ont échoué, c’est dire. »

Il oscille entre la dérision et le reproche sincère, et Manuel est surpris de découvrir dans son regard une lueur accusatrice.

La honte l’envahit. Emmanuel a raison. Il a tout fait pour l’éviter, par peur, par lâcheté, effrayé, agacé par son attitude autant que par celle de son cadet. S’il a continué de répondre avec irrégularité à ses messages ou de le saluer à la va-vite quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il a doublé sa cordialité de froideur, érigé entre eux un mur de professionnalisme. Ses défenses se sont dressées instinctivement, protection illusoire contre les assauts de sa propre conscience.

Il songe à s’excuser, mais Emmanuel le contemple sans ciller, un éclat indéfinissable brillant dans ses yeux clairs qui, soudain, font monter en Manuel l’envie paradoxale de le gifler et de l’embrasser, sans se soucier de l’assemblée qui les entoure. Tout, plutôt que de supporter ce regard effronté qui quitte le sien un instant pour s’attarder sur sa propre bouche, avant de revenir se planter dans ses yeux, arrogant et tentateur. Manuel ne sait s’ils s’observent ainsi quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes ; curieusement, c’est Emmanuel qui cède le premier, détourne les yeux et brise la tension qui règne entre eux pour en créer une nouvelle, lui présentant un dossier qu’il reconnaît au premier coup d’œil :

« Mon rapport sur la modernisation de l’Université. J’aimerais tout de même avoir ton avis. »

La colère, familière et insidieuse, gronde en Manuel, menaçant de le submerger avec la même violence que face à Stéphane, quelques jours auparavant. Il résiste à la tentation d’arracher le dossier des mains de Macron pour l’envoyer voltiger à travers la pièce, au lieu de quoi il s’oblige à répondre avec tout le calme qu’il est capable de rassembler :

« Je croyais avoir été clair. »

Il se rend compte avec retardement du double sens que peuvent revêtir ses paroles devant le sourire entendu d’Emmanuel. Inquiet à l’idée de se laisser entraîner sur une pente qu’il sait dangereuse, il enchaîne avec précipitation :

« Je ne t’ai pas embauché pour que tu perdes ton temps sur ce genre de projets annexes qui ne verront jamais le jour. A l’avenir, je te conseille de concentrer ton attention sur le contenu de tes cours, ou même les travaux de tes étudiants. Le fond plutôt que la forme, n’est-ce pas là un sujet que tu pourrais aborder dans l’un de tes prochains CM ? »

Il tourne les talons et quitte l’amphi sans plus de cérémonie. Il sait que ses collègues le critiqueront pour avoir quitté la conférence sans en attendre la fin, mais il n’en a que cure. Quant au regard incrédule et blessé d’Emmanuel qui le poursuit jusque chez lui, il s’oblige à n’y accorder aucune importance, préférant se réjouir de l’avoir offensé.

C’est pourtant pour effacer la vision de ces yeux clairs emplis de reproche que, des heures plus tard, il se retrouve à faire les cent pas dans la pénombre de son appartement, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Quand, enfin, il parvient à se mettre au lit, c’est avec le théâtre complet de Schiller comme compagnon. Il lit _Wallenstein_ sans plaisir, à l’affût d’une réplique familière qui se dérobe à sa lecture et à sa mémoire.

 

***

 

 

« _De : François HOLLANDE._

_A : Manuel VALLS._

_Objet : Déjeuner._

_Emplacement : Les Editeurs._

_Date/Heure : 1er février 2016. 13 heures – 14 heures 30._

_Veuillez répondre._ »

Manuel reste désarçonné devant le mail qui, ce lundi, l’attend dans sa boîte de réception. La forme est inhabituelle : Hollande, d’ordinaire, se contente d’un SMS, ou même d’un message transmis par l’intermédiaire de leurs secrétaires respectives. Or, il y a dans cette invitation Outlook sans même un corps de mail pour l’accompagner une froide impersonnalité qui le met mal à l’aise. Ce n’est pas une proposition, c’est un ordre, envoyé quelques heures seulement avant le déjeuner en question. La manière ne ressemble guère au Président, mais Manuel n’ose refuser, et accepte l’invitation sans réfléchir, ignorant le pressentiment qui l’assaille et accentue sa nervosité.

Il prend soin d’arriver avec dix minutes d’avance à ce restaurant du Carrefour de l’Odéon que Hollande affectionne bien davantage que lui, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, son supérieur est déjà attablé, un œil sur le menu, l’autre rivé à l’écran de son téléphone qu’il ne lâche pas, même pour saluer Manuel. Il s’installe face à lui, jetant un regard sur la volumineuse enveloppe en papier kraft qui repose entre leurs deux assiettes et sur laquelle Hollande dépose son mobile au moment de passer commande.

Le Président avale sa salade avec appétit, régalant Manuel de quelques anecdotes polies dont la courtoisie glaciale accentue son malaise. Il règne entre eux une tension faite de non-dits et de reproches inarticulés qui flottent dans l’air, entre leurs verres d’eau minérale et leurs assiettes.

L’entrée est à peine expédiée que Hollande pousse vers lui l’enveloppe qui le nargue depuis son arrivée. Il sait, à dire vrai, ce qu’elle renferme avant même d’en sortir le contenu, un unique dossier qui ne lui est que trop familier. Il croise le regard de Hollande fixé sur lui, impénétrable :

« Tu peux m’expliquer ? »

Le ton de son supérieur est glacial. La peur envahit Manuel telle une vague irrépressible, si insistante qu’il repose précipitamment le _Rapport sur la modernisation de l’Université_ sur la table pour dissimuler le tremblement incontrôlable qui agite sa main gauche.

« Emmanuel est passé me voir vendredi, » reprend Hollande, rompant le silence qui se prolonge. « Il m’a dit qu’il t’avait fait part de ses projets il y a un mois, avant les vacances de Noël. C’est exact, je suppose ? »

Manuel déglutit, se force à acquiescer en dépit de sa bouche pâteuse.

Oui, Macron lui a parlé de ses idées réformistes en Décembre.

Non, il n’a pas jugé bon, à l’époque, d’avertir Hollande.

Pourquoi ?

Devant les yeux de Manuel, se surimposant au visage de marbre de Hollande, danse le regard rieur d’Emmanuel, Emmanuel qui le provoque, Emmanuel qui le nargue, Emmanuel qui s’accroche à lui, lui rendant son baiser avec une énergie désespérée, Emmanuel qui le regarde s’enfuir, désemparé et incrédule, Emmanuel qui le poursuit dans les couloirs de l’Université et dans les méandres de ses pensées, Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel – 

Manuel bat des paupières.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il y a des mois, peut-être même des années que Hollande n’a pas fait preuve d’une telle froideur à son égard. Contrairement à lui qui laisse exploser sa colère sans pouvoir la contenir pour mieux regretter ses épanchements une fois la tempête passée, le Président ne perd jamais son calme. Sa fureur se manifeste sans violence, dissimulée derrière un masque inaccessible qui effraie Manuel bien plus que ses propres débordements.

« Devant un dossier tel que celui-ci, ta première réaction devrait être de venir me voir. M’avertir. Tu le sais, non ? Même Emmanuel s’en est étonné. Lui non plus ne comprend pas ton comportement. As-tu seulement pris le temps de lire ce qu’il a écrit ? Car il y a de l’idée derrière ces pages, je te le garantis. De belles idées, même. Et la plupart d’entre elles sont excellentes, bien meilleures que les demi-mesures dont on s’est satisfaits au cours des dernières années. »

Hollande encense Macron avec enthousiasme, plus véhément que Manuel ne l’a entendu depuis le début de son mandat. L’ébahissement, en lui, se dispute à l’exaspération devant la ferveur de son supérieur. Hollande, comme tout le monde, s’est laissé séduire par Macron, Macron et ses belles paroles, Macron et sa jeunesse, Macron et son sourire, Macron et ses projets copiés au détail près sur les mesures de Manuel, celles-là même que Hollande n’a eu de cesse de fustiger depuis leurs prises de fonction respectives.

Manuel peine soudain à retenir un éclat de rire : la situation, en toute objectivité, est ridicule. Près de huit mois plus tôt, dans une salle de restaurant située à cinq cents mètres à peine de celle où ils se trouvent, il a usé de tous les arguments mis à sa disposition pour convaincre le Président d’embaucher Macron. Quand ce dernier, cependant, s’est révélé être exactement tel que le redoutait Hollande, celui-ci s’extasie devant ses idées, refusant avec aveuglement de voir que derrières les volontés réformistes d’Emmanuel se dissimulent des ambitions personnelles. 

Une fois de plus, c’est Manuel qui se retrouve dans la position du traître, consumé de jalousie envers son cadet comme envers son supérieur. Par quelques paroles adroites, Macron a réussi à semer le trouble entre eux, s’étonnant avec une candeur fourbe que Manuel n’ait pas mis Hollande au courant de son rapport, enthousiasmé qu’il avait été par son projet. Une ou deux phrases ont sans doute suffi pour instiller dans l’esprit de Hollande une méfiance que Manuel ne parviendra jamais à effacer, et pour cause : ses manières trop brusques ne sont pas de taille à rivaliser avec le charisme et la jeunesse de son cadet. Pendant des années, il s’est enorgueilli de préférer la franchise au consensus, la sincérité à la langue de bois. Devant le regard reptilien de Hollande, dénué de tout sentiment, il est néanmoins forcé de se rendre à l’évidence : Macron a remporté la partie, avant même de l’avoir jouée.

Ne reste à Manuel qu’un atout, son entêtement, et une résolution inébranlable, celle de ne pas se laisser abattre sans combattre. 

 

***

 

« Tu as deux minutes ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Manuel croit que la fatigue, enfin, a eu raison de lui. Non qu’il y aurait quelque chose d’étonnant à cela : trois jours à peine se sont écoulés depuis son déjeuner avec Hollande, mais la semaine traîne en longueur, et quand ce jeudi soir, Macron débarque dans sa salle de cours peu après la fin de son séminaire, la vision semble tellement surréaliste qu’il se demande si son imagination n’est pas en train de lui jouer l’un de ces tours pernicieux qu’elle semble affectionner. Il est vingt heures passées, et les rares étudiants en master qui ont choisi d’assister à son cours quittent rapidement la pièce, mais Macron se faufile jusqu’à son bureau sans attendre leur départ. Il a sans doute patienté derrière la porte jusquà ce que le CM s’achève, réalise Manuel avec contrariété. Il prend le temps de ranger ses affaires dans son cartable et d’enfiler son manteau avant de lever les yeux vers lui :

« Non. »

Il prend le chemin de son bureau sans lui prêter davantage attention, saluant le petit groupe d’étudiants qui s’attardent encore dans le couloir. Macron lui court après, ses talons résonnant sur le carrelage :

« Manuel ! »

L’écho de son cri se répercute sur les murs du bâtiment à demi-désert. Manuel jette un coup d’œil inquiet autour de lui mais la fac, en cette heure tardive, s’est déjà vidée de la plupart de ses occupants. Il accélère le pas sans se retourner, même lorsque Macron se hisse à sa hauteur, essoufflé, son écharpe à la main :

« Il faut que je te parle.

\- Je suis pressé, » réplique Manuel sans le regarder.

Emmanuel lui saisit l’épaule avec familiarité, et il se dégage d’un mouvement brusque, irrité. Un groupe d’étudiants les dépasse, les dévisageant avec une curiosité non dissimulée qui accroît la colère de Manuel.

Il dévale les escaliers au pas de course, poursuivi par Macron, qui halète derrière lui :

« Ecoute, je suis désolé. Il y a eu un quiproquo avec Hollande, je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’a dit… »

Manuel ne ralentit le pas que lorsqu’il arrive devant son bureau, dans lequel il s’engouffre sans prêter attention à son collègue, mais celui-ci s’y faufile à sa suite avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de refermer la porte. Le culot de son cadet attise sa fureur, et il se retient de ne pas le saisir par le col de son manteau pour le jeter dehors.

« Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre, » dit-il simplement, s’efforçant de contenir la rage qui monte en lui.

C’est vrai, du reste. Il n’est passé dans son bureau que pour récupérer un article dont il doit remettre la version finale à l’un de ses confrères le lundi suivant. 

Macron, comme à l’accoutumée, semble ne pas avoir entendu ses paroles :

« On s’est mal compris, » plaide-t-il, le ton geignard.

Manuel lui coupe la parole, peu d’humeur à écouter l’une de ses tirades hypocrites :

« Tu joues un jeu dangereux, tu sais. Pour nous deux. Je ne doute pas que tu t’amuses à me mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Hollande, mais il faut que tu réalises une chose : en m’affaiblissant, tu fragilises ta propre position. »

Emmanuel ouvre la bouche, mais il poursuit sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer :

« Tu ne dois ta place entre ces murs qu’à mon seul bon vouloir. Rappelle-t’en la prochaine fois que tu essaieras de rallier Hollande à tes convictions.

\- Je ne vois où est le problème, » rétorque Macron. « Après tout, tu as refusé de prendre mes idées au sérieux. Que pouvais-je faire, à part en faire part à Hollande ? D’ailleurs, il s’est montré bien plus compréhensif que toi. Et beaucoup moins impulsif, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

La main de Manuel vole avant qu’il ne puisse la retenir, et atteint la joue de Macron avec une telle violence qu’il sent l’onde de choc se propager dans son bras et son épaule. La gifle les prend tous les deux au dépourvu ; Manuel croise le regard d’Emmanuel, dans lequel il lit une stupéfaction où la satisfaction se dispute à la douleur. Il l’observe porter la main à sa joue où apparaît lentement l’empreinte de ses propres doigts, marbrant la peau claire de plaques écarlates. Le coup a été si brutal que sur la lèvre inférieure de Macron perlent quelques gouttes de sang, bien que Manuel ignore si c’est lui qui l’a fait saigner ou si Emmanuel s’est involontairement mordu. Incapable de détourner les yeux de son visage, il le regarde se lécher la bouche avec étonnement, comme s’il ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qui s’était passé, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres s’étirent en un sourire que Manuel ne comprend que trop facilement.

Il a perdu. Tous deux ont compris que Manuel s’est avoué vaincu à l’instant où il s’est départi de son calme, et si Macron se réjouit de cette preuve de faiblesse, Manuel sait aussi que c’est la violence dont il a fait preuve, l’humiliation qu’il lui fait subir qui satisfait son cadet.

La rage, de nouveau, l’inonde devant le triomphe de ce petit imbécile, et c’est malgré lui qu’il accepte sa défaite, reconnaît son échec à l’instant où il recouvre des siennes les lèvres d’Emmanuel, sentant sur sa langue le goût familier et métallique du sang. Une partie de lui-même a conscience que la porte de son bureau, dans son dos, n’est pas fermée à clé, que quiconque pourrait entrer et les surprendre, mais plus rien n’a d’importance que la bouche d’Emmanuel contre la sienne, son souffle mêlé au sien, son corps que Manuel, soudain, désire avec une violence qui confine à la haine et qu’il cherche à posséder sans savoir s’il cède à la tentation d’asseoir sa domination sur Emmanuel, ou à une autre impulsion, plus confuse, qu’il ne souhaite pas s’expliquer et qui se retrouve balayée par Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel – 

 

***

 

Manuel cligne des yeux : 1 : 38. Les chiffres le narguent sur l’écran de son téléphone, posé à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il est incapable de trouver le sommeil ; rien, pas même la pièce de Schiller qu’il tente de lire sans intérêt et dont il a oublié jusqu’au titre, ne parvient à effacer de son esprit les images qui dansent en boucle devant ses yeux, insistantes et perturbantes.

Emmanuel, le souffle court et les cheveux ébouriffés, plaqué contre l’une des étagères de son bureau ; Emmanuel, les bras en croix maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par l’une des mains de Manuel, l’autre resserrée contre sa pomme d’Adam, qu’il sent bouger sous ses doigts chaque fois qu’il déglutit.

Emmanuel, à qui un cri de plaisir et de surprise échappe quand Manuel, brutalement, glisse une jambe contre les siennes, faisant trembler l’étagère ; Emmanuel qui, instinctivement, se met à aller et venir contre son corps, les yeux à demi clos et le visage empourpré, sur lequel la trace de ses doigts est encore visible, plus pâle que le reste de sa joue.

Emmanuel, dont la bouche cherche la sienne avec une soif si désespérée que Manuel sent les battements de son cœur s’accélérer.

Emmanuel, gémissant sous le contact de sa langue, de ses dents qui mordillent la base de son cou, Emmanuel à qui son propre nom échappe dans un murmure si involontaire qu’il sent le sang lui monter à la tête et affluer en direction de son entrejambe déjà douloureuse.

Emmanuel, réduit au silence moins par la poigne de Manuel que par son « tais-toi » chuchoté d’une voix de basse, plus rapidement suivi d’effet que n’importe quel autre ordre qu’il a pu lui donner jusque-là.

Emmanuel, qui s’abandonne à lui avec une soumission empressée, Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel – 

Manuel tourne une page. Les sensations, oubliées depuis des années, ressurgissent avec une intensité presque intolérable. 

Une scène se dessine devant ses paupières dilatées : il lui semble avoir regagné son bureau, son bureau où, débarrassé il ne sait comment de sa veste et de son pull, la cravate dénouée, il est adossé contre son étagère, indifférent aux tranches des livres que sa tête vient cogner à chaque mouvement, indifférent aux rayonnages qui lui brisent la colonne vertébrale, indifférent à tout, sauf à Emmanuel, et à la langue d’Emmanuel contre sa peau nue.

Plus rien ne compte, en vérité, que la bouche d’Emmanuel, qui se fraie lentement un chemin le long de son torse et de son ventre, s’attardant dans le creux de son nombril avant de reprendre sa course descendante, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Manuel a à peine conscience du bruit sonore que fait sa ceinture en heurtant le sol, ni même de son pantalon qui lui enserre les chevilles, car rien d’autre n’a d’importance qu’Emmanuel, Emmanuel dans le cuir chevelu duquel ses ongles se sont plantés avec une violence presque involontaire, Emmanuel dont la bouche s’adapte avec une étonnante facilité au rythme de plus en plus frénétique de son bassin, Emmanuel qui, en cet instant qui lui arrache un soupir d’extase, le fixe des yeux avec dans le regard une soif que rien ne semble pouvoir étancher, pas même ce qu’il boit de Manuel.

Manuel suit d’un doigt absent les didascalies qu’il vient de relire pour la troisième fois sans en absorber un seul mot. Un flash se superpose aux répliques de Schiller, brouillant les caractères imprimés sur le papier jauni par les années.

Emmanuel, plaqué contre son corps, les bras tordus dans le dos, incapable de faire un geste, réduit à l’immobilité par l’étreinte de Manuel qui, d’une main, lui enserre les poignets et de l’autre esquisse un mouvement dont la familiarité, contre l’érection d’Emmanuel, le surprend.

Emmanuel, dont il sent la transpiration se mêler à l’odeur suave de son parfum, le nez dans sa nuque, Emmanuel dont il fait taire les gémissements d’un seul mot, d’une seule pression de sa main, Emmanuel qui tourne vers lui son visage perlé de sueur, les iris obscurcies par le désir, dans lesquelles transperce une pointe d’effroi qui éveille en lui un sentiment proche de la panique et de la jubilation, qu’il semble n’avoir pas connu depuis des décennies. 

Emmanuel, qu’il embrasse de nouveau, autant pour étouffer ses geignements que pour ne plus voir ce visage qui le bouleverse plus qu’il ne le souhaite, Emmanuel sur la langue duquel il sent son propre goût tandis que, à l’agonie, son cadet laisse échapper un soupir inarticulé contre sa bouche, et son plaisir entre ses doigts.

Manuel se passe la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, décidé à se concentrer sur les mots qui valsent devant ses yeux autant qu’à ignorer le tiraillement qui le tourmente dans son entrejambe.

Il persiste, désireux de reprendre le fil de sa lecture avec cette obstination fière et bravache, la même qui l’a conduit, une fois rhabillé, à congédier froidement Emmanuel, comme si ce qui venait de se passer ne revêtait pas la moindre importance. Car Emmanuel n’importe guère, tente-t-il de se persuader, chassant de son esprit l’image des marques laissées sur ses poignets par ses propres doigts, ou celle de ses cheveux humides, piqués d’épis qui le rajeunissent encore. Rien de tout cela ne compte face aux ambitions, aux trahisons et aux faux-semblants de cet imbécile, et Manuel sent une fois de plus monter en lui la volonté de le punir, de l’humilier, de le posséder, pleinement, entièrement – 

« Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles ; mais il est du devoir de la prudence de s’opposer à un allié plein de fausseté. »

Il lit la réplique sans y prêter attention, au détour d’une scène, et c’est seulement lorsqu’il s’apprête à tourner la page que les mots évoquent en lui un écho familier. Il relit la phrase à mi-voix, décontenancé par la coïncidence. Devant le titre du drame sur lequel il jette finalement un coup d’œil, il ne peut retenir un éclat de rire.

Il savait, bien sûr, que la pièce lui rappellerait d’une manière ou d’une autre Emmanuel, mais il y a dans ce concours de circonstances une telle absurdité que la pression accumulée en lui se brise tout à coup. Gagné par le fou-rire, il referme son livre sans poursuivre sa lecture, et dépose sur sa table de chevet l’ouvrage sur la couverture duquel s’étale, en fines lettres noires, le titre de la tragédie : _La Pucelle d’Orléans_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je... ne sais pas. Je suis dans un état d'esprit où je suis incapable de comprendre un seul mot de ce que j'ai écrit ou de formuler une pensée cohérente, mais je reste partagée entre l'horreur et la honte, donc on va mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'angoisse que m'inspire la présidentielle, d'accord ?
> 
> Sinon, la pièce de Schiller n'est pas mal du tout, donc c'est déjà ça, je suppose.
> 
> (Mais si vous avez envie de venir me parler ici ou sur Tumblr pour me détourner de la honte et des démons qui m'assaillent en ce moment, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Même si je ne réponds pas immédiatement parce que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Merci xxx)


	6. Chapter 6

La valse dans laquelle Manuel s’est engagé sans même en avoir conscience atteint son point de non-retour par un jeudi de la mi-Février. Ce matin-là, Paris s’éveille sous un brouillard épais, qui engloutit la grisaille monotone des façades et ne s’estompe que pour laisser la place à un crachin brumeux qui glace les os, chargé d’une humidité plus insidieuse que n’importe quelle pluie battante.

Manuel passe une journée sinon agréable, du moins chargée, de celles dont on s’étonne qu’elles s’achèvent tant le temps a filé sans que l’on s’en aperçoive. A peine arrivé à la fac, il enchaîne une visio-conférence avec l’un de ses confrères exilé dieu sait pourquoi à Irkoutsk, un atelier dédié à la recherche avec une poignée d’étudiants en master plongés dans la rédaction de leur mémoire, la correction des épreuves de la première mouture de son ouvrage, que son éditeur vient tout juste de lui remettre, et la résolution de ces minuscules tracas, administratifs ou non, qui semblent absorber une bonne partie de son temps et de son énergie.

La réunion bimestrielle du Conseil de l’UFR, à vingt heures, le prend au dépourvu. Il pénètre avec quelques minutes de retard dans la salle où ses collègues l’attendent, installés autour de la table, murmure une excuse en s’installant à la place qui lui est dévolue, au milieu de l’assemblée, avant de dérouler l’ordre du jour sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui se dit de part et d’autre. La réunion est routinière, identique à celles qui l’ont précédée, un imbroglio qui touche du doigt les problèmes inhérents à l’UFR sans jamais prendre de mesures suffisamment radicales pour tenter de dépasser des difficultés vieilles de plusieurs années.

Le conseil est sur le point de s’achever lorsque la discussion dérape. Le responsable de l’agitation, sans surprise, n’est autre qu’un certain Emmanuel Macron, qui a pris la parole dès que l’on a commencé à aborder la liste des sujets divers. Sa simple présence en ces lieux est en soi un événement, tant il est exceptionnel qu’un professeur intègre le Conseil de l’UFR immédiatement après sa nomination, mais rien de ce qui concerne Macron n’est ordinaire, Manuel n’est que trop bien placé pour le savoir.

« En 2016, il est plus que temps que nous songions aux manières de libérer l’Université de ce carcan dans lequel elle est enfermée depuis trop longtemps. Les étudiants eux-mêmes s’en plaignent. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que l’un d’eux vienne me voir pour évoquer le cloisonnement qui règne d’un UFR à l’autre. Vous avez conscience, j’espère, des difficultés auxquelles on se heurte dès que l’on essaie de dépasser les barrières entre les unités de formation. C’est un parcours du combattant, ne serait-ce que pour donner des cours dans la fac des Sciences Politiques tout en étant rattaché à l’autorité de Vincent, ou même de Manuel. »

Manuel tressaille en entendant son prénom dans la bouche d’Emmanuel, qui lui décoche un regard à l’innocence chargée de sous-entendus. Autour de la table, ses propos provoquent l’émoi :

« Si les UFR existent, c’est qu’il y a une raison. On ne s’improvise pas prof de philo quand on est prof de droit, et inversement, » assène Vincent, qui a jusqu’alors passé son temps à griffonner dans son cahier d’un air absent.

« Ce genre de raisonnement est absurde, » réplique Macron. « L’idée était peut-être défendable il y a des années, lorsque les facultés historiques ont été créées, mais la situation a changé. Je conçois qu’il soit facile de refuser de regarder les choses en face, mais c’est cet aveuglement qui permet de comprendre pourquoi les universités françaises continuent d’être à la traîne dans les classements internationaux, cet aveuglement qui explique que notre système s’enlise un peu plus chaque année, ce même aveuglement qui conduit au triomphe des écoles privées alors que nous avons autant, sinon plus, à offrir à nos étudiants. Mais nous avons peur du changement, peur de bousculer des structures vieilles de plusieurs décennies, si ce n’est pas de plusieurs siècles. »

Manuel balaye la salle du regard ; l’assemblée frémit sous les coups de butoir de Macron, qui touche du doigt un tabou pour bon nombre de ses collègues, attachés au rigorisme universitaire autant qu’à leur routine quotidienne. Pas étonnant, songe-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil sur ces visages révoltés pour les uns, curieux pour les autres, que son discours fasse l’effet d’un pavé dans la mare sans remous de l’UFR.

Emmanuel s’exprime avec aisance, de ce ton posé mais persuasif qui lui est devenu familier. Rien de ce qu’il raconte ne l’étonne ; chacune de ses paroles est une redite des propositions qu’il a pu lui exposer au cours des derniers mois, copie conforme, à quelques détails près, des suggestions que lui-même n’a que trop souvent tenté d’émettre durant des réunions semblables à celle-ci.

Un instant, il envisage de l’interrompre ; il serait facile de mettre un terme à la soirée, de couper court au débat qui s’envenime un peu plus à chaque minute. C’est moins la teneur des propos de Macron que sa propre curiosité qui lui fait y renoncer. S’il partage la plupart des idées de son cadet, le tohu-bohu qui règne autour de la table lui procure un sentiment de satisfaction qu’il ne cherche pas à s’expliquer. Macron, du reste, domine la conversation avec une telle facilité qu’il serait vain de vouloir en reprendre le contrôle : de sa voix aux accents juvéniles, il force ses confrères à l’écouter, les mettant face à leurs contradictions avec un talent et une force de conviction que Manuel, prisonnier depuis trop longtemps du sérail universitaire, ne parvient plus à réunir.

Au milieu de la cacophonie, il croise le regard de son collègue, dans lequel il lit un plaisir similaire au sien devant le chaos dont ils sont tous les deux à l’origine, Emmanuel par ses paroles, Manuel en lui laissant carte blanche pour bouleverser cette assemblée qu’il est censé diriger. A juste titre, le jeune homme a interprété son silence comme un signe d’encouragement, sinon d’adhésion, et s’est engouffré dans la brèche.

Moins d’un quart d’heure plus tard, les tensions historiques de la faculté, sur lesquelles la plupart de ses membres préfèrent fermer les yeux, ont éclaté au grand jour ; quant à l’unité fragile que Hollande a tenté d’imposer, elle s’est brisée quelque part entre une pique de Martine et une réflexion d’Emmanuel. Manuel, à part lui, se réjouit de voir, enfin, les dissensions s’afficher et les camps se former. Quand, quelques années avant l’arrivée de Macron, il avait osé pointer du doigt les divergences irréconciliables qui l’opposaient à certains de ses collègues, le tumulte avait été tel qu’il avait failli en perdre sa place. Pourtant, le vacarme qui règne autour de la table lui donne raison : la tentative de Hollande pour instaurer une harmonie de façade s’est soldée par un échec retentissant, exacerbant les rivalités en coulisses, les mêmes qui se dessinent à présent sous ses yeux, le laissant isolé au sein de cette assemblée qui s’écharpe. En dépit de son ostracisme, néanmoins, il s’amuse presque autant qu’Emmanuel qui jubile, lève une main pour reprendre la parole, recentrer le débat sur sa propre personne.

Manuel, parmi le brouhaha, ne peut qu’admirer l’éloquence du benjamin de la tablée, qui impose ses idées tout en flattant ses adversaires pour mieux souligner l’absurdité de leurs propres arguments. Il occupe le rôle d’ordinaire dévolu à Manuel avec une telle aisance que celui-ci réalise qu’il pourrait sans doute quitter la pièce sans que quiconque ne prête attention à lui. La situation le divertit autant qu’elle l’agace : s’il sait gré à Emmanuel de bousculer le cadre que lui-même a tenté d’ébranler pendant des années, la posture quasi messianique du jeune homme l’exaspère, bien que l’ambition de son collègue, en cet instant, ne lui importe guère.

Outsider, relégué au rang de simple observateur pour la première fois depuis des années, il apprécie le spectacle ridicule dont il est témoin presque en dépit de lui-même : Vincent raille les suggestions d’Emmanuel d’une voix hautaine, établissant un parallèle saugrenu et douteux entre le projet de son collègue et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Jean-Yves apporte un soutien discret mais sans appel à Macron, tandis que Benoît fustige ses propositions – « on ne gère pas une université comme une entreprise ! » s’insurge-t-il avec véhémence.

Partagé entre l’amusement et l’exaspération, Manuel met un terme à la querelle avec une autorité brutale qui lui attire des regards désapprobateurs et des reproches à peine voilés. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Emmanuel acquiescer à chacun de ses propos. Le débatteur redoutable qui se confrontait à ses opposants quelques minutes auparavant a disparu pour laisser la place à un professeur effacé, qui approuve les paroles de son supérieur avec une hypocrisie qui n’échappe pas à Manuel. Il y a des mois qu’il a percé à jour le mystère Macron ; ce n’est pas la première fois que l’ampleur de son talent de comédien lui apparaît, mais il y a dans cette volte-face une telle maîtrise de lui-même qu’un frisson involontaire lui parcourt l’échine.

Il met fin à la discussion sans plus attendre, bâclant la conclusion de la réunion qui s’achève dans la confusion la plus totale. Les conversations vont encore bon train quand Emmanuel le rejoint :

« Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Son ton ouvertement séducteur, à la limite de la provocation, irrite Manuel, qui ignore la volonté subite de le plaquer contre la table de conférence sans se soucier des quelques personnes qui les entourent. Son regard noir est cependant loin de déstabiliser Emmanuel, qui reprend à mi-voix :

« Ça s’est plutôt bien passé, tu ne trouves pas ? Je crois que j’ai réussi à en convaincre certains de la nécessité de réformer – 

\- Tu n’abandonnes jamais, n’est-ce pas ? » coupe sèchement Manuel.

A sa grande satisfaction, le jeune homme se trouble ; l’éclat provocateur disparait de ses yeux clairs, laissant la place à une supplication muette qui ravit Manuel, écho lointain d’une vision qui l’assaille sans crier gare – Emmanuel, pantelant sous son étreinte, réduit au silence avec la même facilité qu’à l’instant présent.

« Je me disais seulement… » 

Il se réjouit de constater que son inflexion s’est faite hésitante :

« Si on commence à travailler dès maintenant, on va peut-être parvenir à mettre quelque chose en place à la rentrée prochaine, non ? 

\- On ? » répète Manuel, ironique.

Il laisse son regard s’attarder sur la bouche entrouverte d’Emmanuel, qui avale sa salive avec difficulté. L’orateur de talent, le séducteur insupportable s’est évanoui :

« Ecoute, il fallait bien que je mette le sujet sur la table, » plaide-t-il, la voix plaintive.

Il est désarçonné, observe Manuel avec jubilation. Il se délecte de le voir se départir de sa calme assurance à chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes. 

« Ce consensus imposé par Hollande ne peut plus durer, il faut briser le statuquo. » 

Sa voix frôle la panique.

« Et évidemment, tu es convaincu d’être ici l’année prochaine, » réplique Manuel, curieux de voir jusqu’où il peut pousser son avantage.

La peur qui se dessine sur les traits d’Emmanuel a quelque chose de jouissif.

« Manuel !

\- Oui ? »

Emmanuel, par égarement ou par défi, a répondu en même temps que lui à l’interpellation de Jean-François, qui les rejoint de son pas presque bondissant. La satisfaction se dispute à présent à l’inquiétude sur le visage de son cadet, qui lui décoche un sourire si angélique que Manuel détourne le regard, agacé autant par Macron que par Copé, dont la plaisanterie sur leur supposée gémellité tombe à plat :

« J’ai cru passer une heure à t’écouter parler, Manuel, il faut croire que la ressemblance ne s’arrête pas à vos prénoms ! »

Emmanuel esquisse un sourire d’une courtoisie si glaciale que Manuel se demande s’il sait être la cible des moqueries de Jean-François à peine a-t-il le dos tourné. Copé voue à la dernière recrue du corps enseignant une haine qui tendrait presque à l’obsession ; quant à ses imitations, bien que brillantes, elles sont souvent trop cruelles pour arracher un sourire à Manuel. 

« Tu as confirmé, pour le colloque de l’ENS sur la pensée politique de Clemenceau ? » lui demande Jean-François.

Il acquiesce. La table-ronde, prévue fin Avril, doit rassembler des universitaires de renom, en provenance des quatre coins de l’Europe.

« Je vais devoir annuler ma participation, » marmonne Jean-François.

Manuel s’étonne de son ton hésitant, inhabituel chez celui qui ne perd jamais son éternel optimisme, même en pleine tourmente. Il saisit le coup d’œil hostile que Copé adresse à Emmanuel, mais celui-ci le lui rend sans ciller, visiblement peu décidé à s’en aller.

« J’ai reçu ma convocation aujourd’hui, » reprend Jean-François, ajoutant après un silence gêné : « Pour cette… affaire. Tu sais, avec Fillon. »

Manuel hoche la tête. Il n’a jamais réussi à suivre les aléas de Copé et de ses collègues avec la justice. Il croit se rappeler, cependant, que tout a débuté en 2012, au lendemain de l’élection de Hollande. Pendant près d’un semestre, Copé et Fillon se sont déchirés pour prendre la tête de de l’Union pour le Mouvement des Professeurs, l’un des principaux organes d’opposition à Hollande au sein de l’Université. Quatre ans plus tard, Jean-François, à l’image de nombreux autres universitaires, continue d’être impliqué dans un entrelacs juridique qui semble ne jamais finir. Etrangement, même les malversations financières les plus sordides n’ont jamais mis un terme à la carrière de l’un d’eux ; dans le pire des cas, le professeur concerné démissionne pour mieux retrouver un poste, le plus souvent en province ou dans une université de moindre prestige. C’est l’un de ces non-dits que l’on accepte dans les couloirs des facs sans jamais les mentionner ; même la présidence de Hollande, qui se targuait d’imposer à ses professeurs une conduite exemplaire, n’a su moraliser l’Université. « Tout le monde le fait », se défendent les intéressés dès que l’on tente de pointer du doigt leurs manœuvres, mais l’ambiance malsaine qui accompagne ces polémiques met à vif les nerfs de Manuel. 

« Il a fallu que la convocation tombe le jour du colloque, bien sûr, » reprend Jean-François, « et je ne vois pas qui pourrait me remplacer.

\- Moi. »

Emmanuel a prononcé ce simple mot comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.

« Clemenceau a toujours fait partie de mes références historiques, » lance-t-il avec un tel aplomb que Manuel lève les yeux au ciel. « Il y a des années que je souhaite travailler sur la figure du Tigre. Je suis certain que je pourrais trouver une approche intéressante pour le colloque ; après tout, la pensée philosophique de Clemenceau et son héritage ont toujours été cruellement sous-estimés par les historiens – excuse-moi, Manuel – mais on pourrait sans doute mêler politique et – 

\- Tous les moyens sont bons pour entrer à l’ENS, je vois, » commente Jean-François, sarcastique.

Macron s’empourpre violemment, sans que Manuel ne sache s’il rougit sous l’effet de la honte ou de la colère. Copé, en toute connaissance de cause, a mis l’accent sur l’une de ses blessures les plus douloureuses ; c’est Jean-François lui-même qui a confié à Manuel le double échec d’Emmanuel rue d’Ulm, dont il porte encore la cicatrice humiliante quinze ans plus tard, en dépit d’un parcours ultérieur sans fausse note.

La hargne l’envahit brusquement à l’encontre de Copé, agressive et teintée de la saveur amère de la jalousie. Inconsciemment, il a pris l’habitude de considérer Macron comme sa chasse gardée, le jouet qu’il s’amuse à humilier au sein d’un jeu connu d’eux seuls et dont les règles sans cesse mouvantes donnent l’avantage tantôt à son adversaire, tantôt à lui-même. Il en veut à Jean-François de cette pique féroce et inutile, qui réduit Emmanuel au silence.

« C’est peut-être une idée, remarque » lance-t-il sans réfléchir. « Tu ne crois pas ? » ajoute-t-il à l’intention de Jean-François, qui émet un petit rire incrédule, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire que Manuel puisse prendre le parti de Macron.

Copé les observe pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire railleur qui accentue le malaise de Manuel :

« Je vois que tout est arrangé, dans ce cas. »

Manifestement vexé, il quitte la pièce, non sans décocher un dernier regard assassin à Emmanuel, mais celui-ci a déjà oublié sa présence, discutant de ses projets avec une telle volubilité que Manuel en vient à regretter sa magnanimité. C’était à prévoir, songe-t-il en éteignant la lumière et en refermant la porte de la salle de conférence derrière eux ; tendez la main à ce petit idiot, il se saisira de votre bras entier.

A ses côtés, Emmanuel continue de réfléchir à haute voix :

« Ce qui m’a toujours fasciné chez Clemenceau, au fond, c’est sa dualité. Homme de gauche, mais qui pousse à la guerre. Briseur de grèves, mais à l’origine de la loi des huit heures. Premier flic de France autoritaire, mais mécène des Impressionnistes. Socialiste, mais dont l’opposition à Jaurès a fait si grand bruit que son héritage a été récupéré par la droite bien plus que par la gauche. »

Manuel lui envie cette capacité à discourir sur tout et n’importe quoi, à s’enthousiasmer sur le premier sujet qu’on lui présente, à se passionner avec une impétuosité enfantine et une exaltation qui, chez un autre, friserait le ridicule. Mais Emmanuel, lui, n’a même pas conscience de ce que son attitude pourrait avoir de risible, et c’est là le cœur de son charme, qui explique que Manuel, comme beaucoup d’autres, lui pardonne une partie de ses excès sans même savoir pourquoi.

Tout à ses pensées, il remarque à peine qu’ils quittent l’Université d’un même pas, et c’est seulement lorsqu’ils débouchent sur le Boulevard Saint-Michel, bruyant et agité en ce début de soirée, qu’il réalise que ni l’un ni l’autre n’a suggéré qu’ils se séparent.

« Je crois que j’ai un ou deux ouvrages chez moi qui pourraient être intéressants pour le colloque. Tu veux y jeter un coup d’œil ? »

Manuel sent les doigts de son voisin effleurer sa manche d’un mouvement qui pourrait passer pour accidentel au milieu de la foule qui, massée sur le trottoir, attend pour traverser le boulevard. Le feu passe au vert ; Emmanuel s’élance, mais il lui enserre le poignet avec brutalité, l’empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Sous le jeu d’ombres et de lumières des réverbères se peint sur ses traits une expression familière, à mi-chemin entre la provocation et la supplication, qui fait bouillir les veines de Manuel.

 

***

 

L’appartement d’Emmanuel est à l’image de son propriétaire : contrasté. Au cinquième et dernier étage d’un immeuble des années 30, il tient d’un mélange hybride entre le loft et la garçonnière. L’absence de pièces cloisonnées fait paraître l’espace plus vaste qu’il n’est en réalité, impression renforcée par les larges baies vitrées qui donnent sur une arrière-cour étonnamment paisible. En été, la chaleur doit être insupportable, songe Manuel, qui embrasse d’un seul regard l’espace tout en longueur : un bar sépare la cuisine ouverte du salon aux poutres apparentes, dont une partie est aménagée en espace de travail, à côté duquel une porte laisse entrevoir l’unique chambre de l’appartement, qu’il devine mansardée. 

« Désolé pour le fouillis, je n’attendais personne, » s’excuse Emmanuel en se débarrassant de son manteau et de son écharpe.

Manuel n’a aucune peine à le croire : si lui-même tient à l’ordre de façon presque obsessive, son collègue souffre manifestement du défaut opposé. Sur l’égouttoir s’entasse une pile impressionnante de vaisselle, tandis que la table de la cuisine est encore encombrée par les vestiges du petit-déjeuner. Une tasse de café à peine entamée gît sur le bar, négligemment posée sur un numéro du _Monde_ daté de la semaine précédente. Une chemise bleu ciel roulée en boule semble avoir été oubliée sur l’accoudoir du canapé, qui fait face à une table basse sur laquelle Manuel distingue pêle-mêle un recueil de poèmes de René Char, _Le Prince_ , des exemplaires froissés de _Libé_ et du _Figaro_ , et le premier roman de Vincent, un thriller géopolitique qu’Emmanuel, à en juger la couverture flambant neuve, ne s’est même pas donné la peine d’ouvrir.

Manuel abandonne son manteau sur le dossier d’un fauteuil ; la présence d’Emmanuel, dans son appartement, semble exacerbée par chacun des détails qui le composent. Même l’unique tableau qui orne le salon, une reproduction d’un monochrome de Rothko, lui évoque la couleur des costumes fétiches d’Emmanuel, cette nuance indéfinissable entre le bleu roi et le marine, plus sévère, que lui-même affectionne. Quant aux autres murs, ils disparaissent sous les rayonnages d’une bibliothèque – Ikea, à en juger les étagères – où les livres s’entassent. Manuel s’en approche, ignorant son hôte qui n’a cessé de jacasser depuis leur arrivée : des ouvrages de politique et de philosophie, bien sûr, tous rassemblés au-dessus du bureau au design moderne, qui croule sous les dossiers et sur lequel trône un MacBook étincelant, mais aussi un nombre impressionnant de pièces de théâtre, de recueils de poésie et de romans. Manuel s’y attarde avec la curiosité déplacée de l’amateur de littérature qui ne peut s’empêcher d’examiner à la loupe les rayonnages de la personne chez qui il se trouve. Les goûts d’Emmanuel, sans être similaires aux siens, possèdent cet éclectisme à la limite de la schizophrénie qu’il apprécie chez lui : Camus côtoie Gide, Baudelaire tutoie Proust, et Ionesco succède à Racine dans un désordre organisé dont l’agencement est probablement connu de lui seul.

Il s’empare de l’exemplaire usé du _Rouge et le Noir_ qui traîne sur le bureau, feuillette le roman dont les pages cornées et annotées témoignent d’années de relecture. Sur certaines, le crayon de papier a laissé une trace que le temps s’est lentement chargé d’effacer ; seul le grainage des inscriptions permet d’attester de leur date. Les marges, elles, sont couvertes d’expressions et de symboles griffonnés d’une écriture enfantine et nerveuse : « oui ! » lit Manuel avec amusement page 170 ; quelques chapitres plus loin, ce sont trois points d’exclamation, autour d’un passage encadré à la va-vite, qui lui arrachent un sourire.

Un mot d’Emmanuel, soudain, le tire de sa rêverie. Dans sa voix fiévreuse perce une pointe d’angoisse ; son cadet, en dépit de son monologue, est beaucoup moins à l’aise que lui. A l’évidence troublé par la présence de Manuel, il parle pour ne pas perdre pied, constate celui-ci avec satisfaction. Si Emmanuel, livre en main, reste maître de lui-même, le léger cheveu sur la langue qui écorche sa diction témoigne de son agitation :

« … quelque chose à la Foucault, peut-être. Moins en lien avec ses travaux sur la philosophie politique stricto-sensu – quoique, je pourrais sans doute relier le concept de biopouvoir à certaines des – 

\- Si tu prononces un mot de plus, je pars, » l’interrompt-il.

Emmanuel se tait aussitôt, fauché en plein élan.

Manuel reprend avec ostentation le roman de Stendhal pendant quelques minutes avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers son collègue. Immobile, il tient toujours son exemplaire de _Surveiller et Punir_ à la main, figé. Manuel le toise ; lentement, délibérément, il laisse ses yeux courir sur l’ensemble de son corps avec une attention nonchalante qu’il sait douloureuse pour celui qui en est l’objet. Quand, enfin, il rencontre son regard fiévreux au milieu de son visage empourpré, Emmanuel déglutit. Sa pomme d’Adam monte et descend sur son cou marbré de rouge tandis que Manuel referme son livre pour le reposer sur le bureau. 

« Tu parles beaucoup, Emmanuel. Trop, si tu veux mon avis. »

Il fait un pas vers lui, le contourne sans se presser.

« On ne te l’as jamais dit ? » demande-t-il quand il se retrouve face à lui, le ton si détaché qu’il pourrait lui parler de la météo à venir.

Emmanuel hoche la tête.

« C’est bien ce que je pensais, » dit Manuel. « Intarissable sur n’importe quel sujet, n’est-ce pas ? »

Dans les yeux d’Emmanuel brille un éclat de panique et de plaisir ; il apprécie la situation autant que lui, réalise Manuel. L’ascendant dont il jouit sans partage sur sa personne le grise, mais il se contente de reprendre la parole d’une voix calme :

« C’est une question à laquelle j’aimerais avoir une réponse, » s’interroge-t-il.

Il s’approche de sa proie, défait nonchalamment le bouton de son costume, desserre le nœud de la fine cravate que, une fois n’est pas coutume, il porte ce jour-là. Emmanuel laisse échapper une exhalation bruyante sous la caresse de ses doigts qui s’attardent contre son cou, et Manuel retire sa main, non sans avoir accentué sa pression une ou deux secondes contre sa carotide.

« Combien de temps Emmanuel Macron est-il capable de rester silencieux ? »

Les mots résonnent entre eux. Seule la respiration hachée d’Emmanuel trouble le silence ; son livre à la main, il semble incapable de détacher les yeux de sa personne. Manuel esquisse un sourire avant de se détourner pour contempler de nouveau sa bibliothèque. Bien que la sensation de le tenir à sa merci soit jouissive, il s’oblige à faire durer le plaisir, ignorant son propre désir avec le même acharnement qu’il met à canaliser son énergie et à dissimuler ses émotions.

« Non que je parierais grand-chose sur ton silence, remarque. »

Il se retourne brutalement, juste à temps pour voir Emmanuel bouger d’un mouvement qu’il sait involontaire mais qui réveille en lui une bouffée d’exaspération. Il arrache le livre de la poigne du jeune homme, lequel plaque ses mains derrière son dos dans un geste à la soumission si naturelle que Manuel peine à contrôler l’accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

Il sourit :

« Etre silencieux ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de t’agiter, mais tu sembles avoir compris. »

D’un pas, il comble l’espace qui les sépare, effleure d’un doigt le renflement qui tend déjà l’entrejambe de son pantalon. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux sous la caresse, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une supplication muette.

 

***

 

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Emmanuel Macron est capable de rester soixante-seize minutes sans prononcer un mot.

Soixante-seize minutes d’une torture dont la douloureuse délectation n’a d’égal que la jouissance refusée d’Emmanuel, privé de sa félicité en même temps que de son éloquence.

Soixante-seize minutes dont il ne reste dans l’esprit de Manuel que des flashes, semblables aux acmés répétées de son propre plaisir. 

Soixante-seize minutes.

Emmanuel, les mains toujours jointes derrière le dos, à genoux devant lui, au milieu de son salon.

Soixante-seize minutes.

Emmanuel, allongé sur son lit, nu, les bras repliés autour de la tête, ses muscles tressaillant au rythme des mouvements qu’il tente de réfréner. Le bruit sec de la main de Manuel sur son crâne, ses côtes, ses cuisses quand il échoue à se maîtriser.

Soixante-seize minutes.

Les cheveux trempés de sueur d’Emmanuel. Ses yeux rougis d’où s’échappent des larmes sporadiques. Ses lèvres enflées par ses morsures répétées pour empêcher un son d’en sortir.

Soixante-seize minutes.

Son cri silencieux, témoin de son agonie quand Manuel prend pleinement, entièrement possession de lui pour la première fois.

Soixante-seize minutes.

Sa bouche ouverte, figée dans une exclamation muette devant ce double plaisir que Manuel lui refuse et qu’il s’octroie.

Soixante-seize minutes.

Quatre mille cinq cent soixante secondes au bout desquelles le premier mot qu’Emmanuel laisse échapper, quand Manuel lui accorde cette délivrance, est son prénom, crié d’une voix rauque à l’instant où son supplice s’achève, enfin, en extase.

Soixante-seize minutes.

Quatre mille cinq cent soixante secondes qui, plus d’une heure plus tard, après que Manuel a regagné son appartement, continuent de le hanter dans la solitude glacée de son propre lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. J’ai écrit tout ça avec le cerveau en compote et en étant incapable d’aligner deux pensées cohérentes, sans parler de deux phrases à peu près lisibles, donc désolée pour la qualité très, très médiocre de ce chapitre. J’essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Le printemps est balayé par un souffle à la mélodie familière, tenant d’un pas de deux malsain et maladroit mais oh combien jouissif, auquel Manuel s’abandonne avec une facilité qui le surprend. Au milieu de ce tourbillon au refrain obsédant, au rythme frénétique de cet Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel qui semble accompagner chacune de ses pensées, la série de conférences organisées par Jean-François en l’honneur des célébrations du centenaire de la Bataille de Verdun, début avril, le prennent au dépourvu. Il y recycle avec un soupçon de honte un article écrit deux ans plus tôt, à peine remis au goût du jour. Agrémenté de quelques commentaires rédigés à la va-vite, le leurre passe inaperçu de tous, sauf de Jean-François, qui l’accoste à la fin de son intervention chaleureusement saluée, comme toujours, par l’assemblée :

« _Vingtième siècle_ , numéro 123, 3ème trimestre 2014. « 1914, entre mythe et réalité, » Manuel Valls. Très bon article. Je l’ai relu il y a une semaine. »

Manuel retient une grimace d’exaspération, mais Jean-François poursuit sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une excuse :

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, Manuel. Si tu ne voulais pas participer, tu n’avais qu’à le dire. Enfin, ta prestation a été excellente, comme d’habitude. Je ne doute pas qu’elle fasse parler d’elle. Si je n’avais pas relu ton article la semaine dernière, je suis sûr que je m’y serais laissé prendre. Le recyclage de l’Histoire par la mémoire… Joli. Presque… philosophique, en un sens. »

Copé crache les derniers mots avec un mépris qui froisse la susceptibilité de Manuel :

« L’Histoire est au carrefour des sciences sociales, » réplique-t-il. « La totalité historique face aux avancées et aux limites de la mémoire… Un sujet toujours d’actualité, si tu veux mon avis, et qui témoigne de la capacité de synthèse de l’Histoire. »

Ses paroles lui évoquent sans crier gare le souvenir d’une autre conversation, quelques jours auparavant, et il ne peut retenir le sourire qui lui vient aux lèvres alors qu’il prend congé de Jean-François.

 

***

 

« Surtout, ne te pose pas en historien. Rien n’est plus insupportable pour un parterre d’historiens que de se retrouver face à un philosophe qui s’improvise historien.

\- Foucault l’a fait, lui. »

Manuel jette un coup d’œil agacé à Emmanuel qui, affalé sur son fauteuil, l’interrompt avec cette insolence narquoise qu’il aime adopter dès qu’ils se retrouvent seuls.

« Ne cite pas Foucault, » rétorque-t-il. 

Emmanuel est venu le trouver la semaine précédente, débordant d’idées au sujet du colloque sur la pensée politique de Clemenceau. Manuel ne se rappelle plus des arguments dont il a usé pour le convaincre du bien-fondé de son projet ; toujours est-il que, de guerre lasse, il a fini par se laisser séduire et a cédé à sa proposition : en apparence, tous deux s’expriment sur le même sujet, identique au mot près. Cependant, là où Manuel adopte une approche historique, Emmanuel prend le contrepied de sa démarche par un point de vue purement philosophique. Le but de ces interventions conjointes, au-delà de l’intérêt scientifique, est de prouver une bonne fois pour toutes la nécessité de faire tomber des barrières disciplinaires trop rigides au sein de l’Université. Pour y parvenir, il est nécessaire de faire de leurs prises de paroles respectives le pinacle du colloque ; s’ils réussissent, Manuel sait que le retentissement de leurs travaux dépassera de loin la rue d’Ulm pour atteindre les oreilles de leurs collègues.

Quand bien même a-t-il accepté de travailler avec Macron, il est en revanche incapable de dire comment il se retrouve, en cet instant, dans l’appartement d’Emmanuel, adossé à son bureau. Manuel contemple les yeux de son cadet qui se plissent sous l’effet du rire, remarque avec étonnement les pattes d’oie qui creusent ce visage aux traits encore enfantins : 

« Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu détestes à ce point Foucault ? »

Manuel lève les yeux au ciel, bien que l’intonation de son collègue soit emplie d’une curiosité sincère.

« Je ne déteste pas Foucault, » répond-il avec impatience.

Comme toujours, Emmanuel a le don de l’exaspérer.

« Non, tu le hais. C’en est presque une obsession. Remarque, c’est sans doute inconscient. Si tu veux mon avis, il y a quelque chose de freudien dans ta relation à Foucault. »

Manuel, après avoir hésité entre le faire taire ou claquer la porte de l’appartement, choisit la troisième option :

« Deleuze, Guattari et _L’Anti-Œdipe_ , on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très freudien, à la différence de ton comportement, d’ailleurs. Remarque, c’est sans doute inconscient, » singe-t-il en se rapprochant d’Emmanuel, qui le dévisage sans ciller.

« Pour revenir à Foucault, je ne le déteste pas, » dit-il. 

Il appuie son index sur la tempe légèrement dégarnie d’Emmanuel :

« En revanche, il prétendu déconstruire l’Histoire, » ajoute-t-il, suivant du doigt le duvet à peine rugueux qui couvre la joue de son cadet. « Fragmenter les savoirs. Inverser la continuité historique dans une archéologie du savoir qui fait de l’Histoire un prétexte bien plus qu’un champ d’études. »

Il arrête sa course au creux de son menton, lui renverse la tête en arrière, les yeux rivés aux siens :

« C’est un jeu dangereux que de prôner des coupures épistémologiques, d’éclater la recherche pour mieux en repérer les discontinuités. Tout aussi dangereux que de prétendre révolutionner des institutions sans leur appartenir, ou de vouloir bouleverser des structures apparemment inamovibles. »

Un sourire hésitant se dessine sur les lèvres d’Emmanuel tandis que Manuel retire la main de son menton pour la laisser glisser le long de son cou, jusqu’au col entrouvert de sa chemise.

« Foucault est contradictoire, en un sens. Il n’a eu de cesse de remettre en cause les sciences sociales, sans pour autant nier l’importance de l’Histoire en leur sein. Seulement, il s’est toujours opposé à l’idée que l’Histoire puisse être une fin en soi – doive l’être, en vérité. Mettre en évidence des discontinuités chronologiques et systémiques est une chose, ne pas se soucier de la façon dont elles émergent, ni même tenter de l’expliquer en est une autre.

\- Une déshistoricisation, » murmure Emmanuel. « Foucault rompt avec la recherche d’un système de causalité. »

Sous les doigts de Manuel cède un bouton de sa chemise, puis un autre.

« Exactement. » Sa main effleure le torse d’Emmanuel. « Source ? 

\- François Dosse. « Foucault face à l’Histoire. » »

La caresse dont il le récompense arrache au jeune homme un soupir involontaire.

« La limite de Foucault, » reprend Manuel avec indifférence, « c’est de penser qu’il est possible d’étudier l’Histoire en lui tournant le dos, d’adopter une démarche archéologique, puis généalogique, qui n’a rien de scientifique dans son approche. 

\- Un positivisme critique, » halète Emmanuel alors que sa main frôle son nombril.

« Un positivisme critique, mais qui se limite au visible, aux enjeux discursifs. Foucault refuse d’envisager une articulation entre le discours et le champ social ; il conteste la totalité historique, mais c’est ce qui fait la limite de son analyse. En restant en surface, il livre une étude incomplète, incapable de comprendre les mécanismes sous-jacents qui sont à l’œuvre. L’erreur de Foucault, son insuffisance, c’est de considérer l’Histoire comme un prétexte. »

Les doigts de Manuel jouent négligemment avec la boucle de la ceinture d’Emmanuel, dont les yeux clairs, toujours plantés dans les siens, ont pris la couleur d’un ciel d’orage.

« Il y a pourtant un point sur lequel je suis d’accord avec Foucault, » ajoute-t-il en se penchant vers lui. « Tout est enjeu de pouvoir. »

Il défait sa ceinture :

« Le langage. »

Sa main s’introduit sous le pantalon de son interlocuteur, dont la respiration s’accélère.

« Le corps. »

Manuel laisse courir ses doigts sur le coton qui tend l’entrejambe d’Emmanuel, rapproche son visage du sien. Leurs nez se frôlent, une fois, deux fois ; il sent son haleine familière, l’exhalation rapide de son souffle, les effluves de son parfum. 

« Des moyens de légitimer le pouvoir, rien de plus, » murmure-t-il en intensifiant la pression de sa paume.

Il étouffe de sa propre bouche le gémissement étranglé qui échappe à Emmanuel.

 

***

 

Tandis que les jonquilles cèdent la place aux tulipes dans les parterres des jardins parisiens, Manuel se demande comment il a pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Son esprit cartésien, habitué à raisonner avec rationalité, fait preuve d’une complaisance étonnante dès qu’il s’agit de Macron.

Il est facile, après tout, de mettre leurs rencontres trop fréquentes sur le compte du colloque à venir, aussi facile que de décocher une œillade entendue à Emmanuel au détour d’une conversation avec leurs collègues, pour le voir, en une seconde à peine, perdre toute sa contenance et bafouiller une réponse inintelligible. Il est facile de lui envoyer un SMS avant de quitter l’Université, de savoir qu’il abandonnera immédiatement ce qu’il avait prévu pour passer la soirée avec lui, facile de rectifier son « à demain » en un « à ce soir » qui n’admet aucune réplique et auquel Emmanuel répond avec un sourire si radieux qu’il évite son regard. Il est facile de s’habituer à sa présence, de travailler à ses côtés, de partager avec lui sa passion pour la recherche du mot juste, du détail final qui fera passer une idée d’acceptable à remarquable, un texte de banal à inoubliable, si facile que, dans ces circonstances, même la présence d’Emmanuel dans son appartement, ce dimanche matin, lui paraît naturelle.

Manuel reste pourtant interdit devant le spectacle qui s’offre à lui quand il sort de la salle de bains, rasé de frais et les cheveux encore humides : Emmanuel, vêtu uniquement d’un boxer et d’une chemise qu’il n’a pas pris le soin de boutonner, est assis en tailleur à même le sol, les fesses posées sur un coussin qui d’ordinaire orne le canapé du salon. Une tasse de café à la main, adossé aux rayonnages de sa bibliothèque, il est plongé dans un livre, si absorbé par sa lecture qu’il n’entend même pas Manuel aller et venir, enfiler un jean et une chemise et l’observer, accoudé au chambranle de sa porte.

Emmanuel se fond avec une facilité déconcertante dans le décor de son appartement, aussi à l’aise que s’il y passait tous ses week-ends. Le regard de Manuel glisse de ses cheveux, encore ébouriffés par la nuit, aux traces violacées qui ornent la base de son cou, vestiges des empreintes que ses doigts y ont laissé. Son torse est plongé dans l’ombre, mais il sait que sur sa poitrine et son dos s’étalent des marques identiques, similaires aux bleus qui couvrent ses cuisses ou à l’hématome jaunâtre qu’il aperçoit sur son genou. C’est lui qui est à l’origine de chacun des stigmates de ce curieux camaïeu, bien qu’il soit incapable de se rappeler la façon dont il lui a infligé.

Le désir de marquer Emmanuel est presque involontaire ; Manuel ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir se l’approprier, d’imprimer la trace de son passage sur chaque centimètre de sa peau pour en retrouver la chronologie au fil des jours, comme si, du bout de ses doigts, il dessinait les contours d’une carte, d’un pays connu de lui seul. Il écrit son histoire sur son corps, grave ses escales sur son bassin, ses épaules, ses fesses.

Il cligne des yeux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lis ? »

Emmanuel sursaute, tiré de sa lecture par la question de Manuel, qui le frôle pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il ne peut retenir un sourire devant la couverture de _Guillaume Tell_ que son collègue dresse devant son visage sans répondre. Schiller. Evidemment. Il n’a pas pris le temps de ranger les ouvrages du dramaturge après les avoir relus, et les livres s’entassent sur le rebord de la bibliothèque, à portée de main du premier venu.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le théâtre ! » 

Manuel élude la question, chasse de son esprit une réplique entêtante qui, soudain, revient le hanter et à laquelle il ne souhaite pas prêter attention :

« Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le colloque à venir plutôt que de t’égarer chez Schiller. »

Obéissant, Emmanuel repose le livre sur l’étagère, s’étire en bâillant. Manuel détourne les yeux des muscles qui jouent sur son abdomen pour se saisir d’un ouvrage abandonné la veille sur son canapé. Il feuillette _Grandeurs et misères d’une victoire_ sans intérêt, la vision brouillée.

« Je ne m’égare pas chez Schiller. D’ailleurs, je crois que c’est en le lisant que j’ai trouvé la raison de mon intérêt pour Clemenceau. »

Manuel relève la tête ; Emmanuel, les jambes croisées devant lui, sirote son café, songeur :

« C’est tellement évident que je me demande pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé avant, mais Clemenceau est sans doute l’une des figures de l’Histoire Contemporaine qui incarne le mieux le dépassement des clivages. Plus que n’importe quel autre, il transcende la droite et la gauche. Par ses actions, par son héritage… »

Manuel soupire. Il aurait dû s’y attendre. Une seule obsession agite Emmanuel, sous-tend l’ensemble de ses recherches, se retrouve dans le moindre de ses articles : la disparition annoncée de l’opposition droite/gauche.

« C’est ma lecture de _Guillaume Tell_ qui m’y a fait penser, je ne comprends pas comment je n’ai pas été fichu de m’en rendre compte plus tôt. » Emmanuel se redresse, de plus en plus enflammé : « Au fait, je t’ai parlé de mon prochain bouquin ? J’ai un sujet en or : l’obsolescence du paradigme droite/gauche dans le paysage politique actuel. On arrive à la fin du modèle philosophique et politique qui est à l’œuvre depuis la Révolution. Deux siècles plus tard, le fossé est définitivement comblé : il n’y a qu’à voir la montée des extrêmes, le déchirement des partis politiques sur des querelles internes… Tu m’écoutes ?

\- Hmm ? »

Manuel sait que rien n’agace davantage Emmanuel que son indifférence affichée devant ses monologues ; jamais il ne lui fera le plaisir de lui laisser voir qu’il écoute la moindre de ses paroles et, pire encore, qu’il serait capable de lui répéter mot pour mot une bonne partie de ses tirades. 

« Le problème, bien sûr, vient des politiques eux-mêmes, trop enfermés dans leurs jeux d’appareil pour réaliser qu’un nouveau clivage s’est creusé, » poursuit Emmanuel, boudeur.

« Entre le peuple et les élites ? 

\- Non, entre progressistes d’un côté et conservateurs de l’autre, » réplique le jeune homme du tac au tac, ignorant la raillerie. 

La force de conviction avec laquelle il s’exprime serait ridicule chez tout autre que lui ; Manuel referme son livre, intrigué malgré lui :

« Et tu te situes… ? »

Emmanuel se lève, dépose sa tasse de café sur la bibliothèque pour venir se planter devant lui :

« A ton avis ? »

Manuel contemple les cuisses minces et musclées qui s’offrent à sa vue, recouvertes de cette toison claire mais fournie dont le toucher lui est devenu aussi familier que celui de son propre corps. Il lève les yeux, rencontre ceux d’Emmanuel :

« J’hésite encore, » répond-t-il, moqueur.

Emmanuel s’installe à califourchon sur ses jambes, une cuisse de chaque côté des siennes, agenouillé contre lui.

« Je suis en marche, » déclare-t-il.

« Vers quoi ? »

Manuel lui emprisonne les poignets, l’empêchant de faire un geste, mais Emmanuel resserre ses cuisses entre les siennes, ondulant contre son bassin.

« A ton avis ? » répète-t-il.

D’un mouvement brusque, il se laisse tomber contre son aîné, sa bouche heurtant la sienne avec maladresse. Manuel entrouvre les lèvres sans réfléchir ; Emmanuel embrasse comme d’autres jonglent, parlent russe ou jouent du piano. Le moindre de ses baisers est un prélude, une invitation à une valse au rythme connu d’eux seuls. Ses mains abandonnent les poignets d’Emmanuel pour glisser sous sa chemise, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s’attardant dans le creux de ses reins. D’un geste, il le renverse sur le canapé, inversant leurs positions avec brutalité. La tête d’Emmanuel heurte l’accoudoir ; Manuel se met à rire devant l’incrédulité ravie qui brille dans ses yeux. 

« Ça fait plaisir, » murmure le jeune homme.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu n’as pas remarqué ? Tu ris de plus en plus souvent. »

C’est moins pour le faire taire que pour masquer son trouble que Manuel recouvre ses lèvres des siennes, moins pour lui arracher un gémissement que pour faire cesser le tremblement qui s’est emparé de sa main gauche qu’il lui lacère la nuque de ses ongles, moins pour asseoir sa domination que pour dissimuler les battements de son propre cœur qu’il reprend l’avantage, menant la danse avec une facilité qui, une nouvelle fois, le stupéfie, le réjouit et l’effraie.

 

***

 

Manuel se réveille dans un lit qui n’est pas le sien, son bras gauche endolori, paralysé par une masse chaude. Un poids sur son épaule l’empêche de bouger un muscle ; un souffle tiède effleure sa poitrine à un rythme régulier. Il bat des paupières avec fébrilité, déconcerté. Une bouffée d’angoisse et d’incompréhension l’envahit pendant quelques secondes, avant que les souvenirs n’affluent et qu’il ne réalise qu’il se trouve chez Emmanuel, Emmanuel qui, affalé sur lui, dort encore.

« Merde. »

Le mot lui échappe à haute voix dans la pénombre de la chambre, tandis que la panique reflue pour laisser place à un sentiment aigu de culpabilité. Il se détache prudemment de l’étreinte d’Emmanuel qui, sans se réveiller, émet un léger grognement de protestation. Manuel s’assoit sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains.

« Merde. »

S’il refuse d’ordinaire de passer la nuit chez Emmanuel, c’est précisément pour éviter d’être assailli par cette sensation de honte qui le submerge quand il s’éveille dans ses bras et qui, soudainement, rend les choses beaucoup moins faciles qu’elles ne semblaient être la veille ou la semaine précédente. Travailler avec Emmanuel, se moquer d’Emmanuel ou même coucher avec lui est une chose ; se réveiller dans son lit, son corps prisonnier du sien, en est une autre, aux conséquences bien différentes, et sur lesquelles Manuel n’a guère envie de s’attarder. Il n’existe rien entre eux, se répète-t-il, rien d’autre que quelques coucheries sans importance, auxquelles il se promet de mettre fin dès le colloque passé.

« Merde. »

Merde, merde, merde. Le colloque, si Manuel en croit les chiffres du radioréveil qui scintillent dans l’obscurité, commence dans une heure et seize minutes.

Il est en retard. 

Ils sont en retard.

Il jette un coup d’œil au jeune homme qui, pelotonné entre les draps, dort profondément. La bouche entrouverte, un bras agrippé à l’oreiller, l’autre renfermé sur le vide où lui-même se trouvait encore quelques instants auparavant, il fronce les sourcils dans son sommeil, les traits crispés dans une moue volontaire et enfantine qui émeut Manuel plus qu’il ne le souhaite. 

L’impulsion de se recoucher à ses côtés, de se rendormir, d’oublier le colloque, l’ENS, la fac et leurs ambitions respectives l’envahit brusquement, mais il se contente de le secouer rudement par l’épaule :

« Réveille-toi. Tu vas être en retard.

\- Hmpf ? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Emmanuel enserre sa main dans la sienne, l’attirant à lui ; Manuel se dégage précipitamment, de nouveau en proie à ce mélange d’effroi et de culpabilité qui lui noue la gorge.

« Réveille-toi, » dit-il une seconde fois en lui donnant une légère tape sur la joue.

Quand il sort de la salle de bains, douché et rasé, Emmanuel n’a pas bougé d’un pouce. Manuel allume la lumière sans se soucier de ses gémissements, ni de sa tête enfouie dans l’oreiller. Il retire le drap qui recouvre son corps nu, ignore le désir de le rejoindre qui, subitement, le taraude, et se défait de la serviette qu’il a nouée autour de sa taille pour en cingler les fesses d’Emmanuel. Celui-ci glapit, indigné.

« Debout, » ordonne Manuel en partant à la recherche de ses habits, éparpillés la veille aux quatre coins de l’appartement. Il retrouve son pantalon abandonné sur le canapé, l’une de ses chaussettes sous la table basse, sa cravate sur la table de chevet, à côté d’une boîte de préservatifs vide. Quant à sa chemise, elle gît au pied du lit, si fripée qu’elle semble avoir été piétinée. Il tente de la défroisser, étouffe un juron devant les aiguilles de sa montre dont la lente course le nargue : sept heures trente-quatre. Le colloque débute dans une heure à peine ; même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n’a pas le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Furieux contre lui-même, il enfile sa chemise, essaie en vain d’en aplanir le col cassé.

« Merde.

\- Prends une des miennes, si tu préfères. » 

Manuel suspend son geste ; son cadet, assis sur le lit, l’observe, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil, emplis de cette innocence provocante qui a le don de l’exaspérer. Emmanuel se lève, ouvre la porte de son armoire pour lui lancer une chemise blanche fraîchement repassée. Manuel s’en saisit sans répondre, la revêt avec un sentiment de malaise.

« Tu ferais mieux de mettre un costume propre, » ajoute Emmanuel en lui tendant un cintre sur lequel trône un ensemble bleu marine, semblable en tout point à ceux de Manuel. Le costume, constate-t-il avec exaspération, lui va à la perfection. Rien d’étonnant à cela, du reste : si son confrère n’est que trop heureux de se soumettre à sa force physique, tous deux font la même taille, à quelques centimètres près ; même leur corpulence, en dépit de leur différence d’âge, est identique. Il glisse les pieds dans ses chaussures en silence, s’apprête à franchir le seuil de la chambre quand Emmanuel le rappelle :

« Cravate ! »

Encore nu, il rejoint d’un bond son aîné pour lui nouer sa cravate autour du cou, lisser un faux pli imaginaire sur son épaule et ajuster les revers de sa veste. Manuel détourne le regard de ces yeux trop clairs plantés dans les siens et s’enfuit, poursuivi par sa présence qui le tourmente jusque dans l’odeur des vêtements qui accompagnent chacun de ses mouvements.

 

***

 

Le retentissement du colloque, dès le lundi suivant, dépasse toutes les espérances de Manuel. A peine est-il arrivé à l’Université que son bureau est pris d’assaut par Vincent qui, une fois n’est pas coutume, semble sur le point de perdre son calme :

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » demande-t-il sans même prendre le temps de le saluer.

« Pardon ?

\- Cette petite comédie. Je suppose que tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi j’ai reçu un coup de fil vendredi de la part d’un collègue de Neuchâtel. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je lui avais caché que le nouveau Foucault officiait dans mon département.

\- Le nouveau Foucault, rien que ça ? »

Manuel ne peut retenir un sourire devant l’ironie de la chose, mais Vincent continue de fulminer, le moindre de ses gestes projetant des exhalations de tabac froid dans la pièce :

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Mieux que moi, en tout cas. C’était ton but, n’est-ce pas ? Me tourner en ridicule face à tous mes collègues. Tu n’as jamais supporté que je n’adhère pas à tes idées réformistes. »

« Nous y voilà, » se dit Manuel.

« Macron n’avait aucune raison de participer à cette mascarade, » poursuit Vincent, hors de lui.

Son exaspération est contagieuse, si bien que Manuel sent à son tour l’irritation le gagner :

« C’est un colloque, Vincent. Macron n’a pas besoin de ton autorisation écrite pour y participer.

\- Ce n’est pas la question ! Tu crois que je n’ai pas compris tes petites machinations ? Je sais pourquoi tu l’as invité à ce colloque. Pour prouver à quel point tu as raison. Pour montrer que l’Histoire et la philo, ce n’est pas si différent que ça, au fond. Pour expliquer qu’on peut travailler au-delà des départements, des facs, pour légitimer ta volonté d’éclater les UFR. Tes projets de réforme ! » crache-t-il avec mépris. « Plutôt tes projets pour mener l’Université à sa perte, oui !

\- Ce sera tout, Vincent, » coupe-t-il sèchement.

Peillon est dans un tel état d’agitation qu’il se contient à grand peine, mais Manuel se contente de le toiser froidement jusqu’à ce que son aîné s’éclipse, marmonnant à mi-voix une ultime imprécation.

 

L’explosion de Vincent n’est qu’un prélude au défilé de plaintes et de contestations auxquelles il doit faire face toute la journée.

Son plan, en vérité, n’a que trop bien fonctionné : ainsi qu’il le prévoyait, l’intervention de Macron a fait grand bruit. Son nom flotte de nouveau sur toutes les lèvres, à l’instar du scandale qui avait entouré son arrivée, des mois auparavant. En l’espace d’une matinée, il entend la prestation d’Emmanuel qualifiée de « révolutionnaire dans la façon d’envisager le rapport à l’Histoire, à la Philosophie et aux Sciences Politiques », « novatrice dans son approche transdisciplinaire », voire même de « mise à mort des antiques frontières entre les disciplines. » Qu’aucun de ses critiques n’ait assisté au colloque ne rend la polémique que plus ridicule ; comme souvent avec Macron, plus que le fond, c’est la forme que l’on retient, et les conséquences que certains en tirent ne sont pas du goût de tout le monde. Une bonne partie de l’UFR, Manuel le sait, voit d’un mauvais œil cette volonté d’ouverture, et la fronde ouverte à laquelle il se retrouve confronté dépasse de loin les frontières de sa faculté.

Fillon, Bernard lui apprend durant le déjeuner, est furieux. Tout comme Vincent, Martine et les autres, il lit dans l’intervention conjointe d’Emmanuel et de Manuel la preuve des velléités de ce dernier pour renverser les barrières entre les UFR, et à fortiori affaiblir la position de Fillon, dont les ambitions pour prendre la tête de l’Université au printemps prochain se font de plus en plus évidentes.

Manuel pousse un soupir, excédé :

« Si aucun de ces imbéciles n’est capable de réaliser que ce n’est qu’à force de réformes que l’on sortira l’Université de l’ornière où elle est embourbée, je n’y peux rien.

\- Tu sais que je partage ton avis, mais tu t’isoles de plus en plus, et c’est Macron qui en profite. On ne lui reproche pas son attitude ; en revanche, c’est toi qui passe pour l’instigateur de tout ce remue-ménage. »

Bernard, comme toujours, est dans le vrai. Là où Macron suscite l’enthousiasme d’une partie des professeurs, et même des étudiants, Manuel ne parvient qu’à liguer contre lui. Nul n’a soufflé un mot, d’ailleurs, de sa propre intervention au colloque ; une fois de plus, on loue la pensée prétendument révolutionnaire de son cadet pour mieux le reléguer dans le rôle du traître. 

Emmanuel, s’il suscite des réactions extrêmes, ne laisse personne indifférent : même Jean-François, qui lui voue pourtant une haine coriace, est incapable de rester de marbre face aux bruits qui courent, et s’invite dans le bureau de Manuel peu après le déjeuner :

« Alors, c’est vrai ce qu’on raconte ?

\- Quoi ? » répond Manuel d’un ton plus sec qu’il ne le souhaitait.

« Que le petit génie de la philo a fait tourner la tête de tous les historiens réunis à l’ENS. On ne parle que de ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a raconté pour te séduire, mais manifestement, il a du talent, si même toi t’es laissé prendre au jeu. »

La nuée de sous-entendus qui inonde les paroles de Copé horripile Manuel, mais il se contente de hausser un sourcil.

« Remarque, tu dois être content. Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? » insiste Jean-François. « Montrer à quel point les disciplines, les départements et tout ce qui s’ensuit sont dépassés ? Félicitations, en tout cas. Tu ne dois pas regretter d’y être allé avec lui plutôt qu’avec moi. »

Ce n’est que lorsque son interlocuteur tourne les talons que Manuel réalise qu’il n’a même pas pensé à lui demander comment s’était déroulée sa convocation ; Jean-François claque la porte avant qu’il ne puisse ajouter un mot, le laissant en proie à une colère froide. Les yeux fixés sur la chaise vide qui lui fait face, il se retient de ne pas abattre son poing à travers l’écran de son ordinateur.

Le petit con.

Vincent, Bernard et Jean-François, chacun à leur manière, ont raison. Il a cru pouvoir, à travers Macron, imposer ses propres idées. Pire, il s’est pris au jeu, a encouragé Emmanuel dans ses travers, l’a poussé à semer le trouble pendant la réunion du Conseil, l’a incité à faire preuve d’originalité au cours de ce funeste colloque, le tout pour prouver la légitimité de ses projets. Son plan a réussi, mais à son détriment : on applaudit Macron ; on fustige Manuel.

Ce petit imbécile, lui, doit s’en réjouir : en moins d’une semaine, il a conforté sa position de réformateur novateur et séducteur, tout en affaiblissant celle de Manuel, isolé et acculé par des manigances dont il est lui-même à l’origine.

Face à la tempête qu’il a provoquée, Manuel passe la journée dans un état de fureur qui atteint son paroxysme quand, à dix-neuf heures passées, Emmanuel pénètre dans son bureau, rayonnant :

« Ça a marché ! »

Manuel regarde sans répondre ce jeune homme qui referme la porte derrière lui pour venir s’adosser contre son bureau, sûr de lui et de l’accueil qui lui sera fait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » s’étonne Emmanuel devant son mutisme. « On a réussi, non ? On ne m’a parlé que du colloque aujourd’hui ! »

L’enthousiasme qui transparaît dans ses paroles est sincère, mais Manuel sait qu’il se repaît bien davantage de l’attention dont il a été la cible tout au long de la journée que de leur prétendu succès commun. Pour Emmanuel, le colloque n’est qu’un pas de plus vers la reconnaissance unanime de son talent, un palier qui lui permettra tôt ou tard de réaliser ses ambitions. Sans se soucier de son silence, il lui relate sa journée avec une volubilité si candide que Manuel, furieux d’être incapable de résister à son charme, ne peut s’empêcher de vouloir croire en sa franchise.

« Tu ne m’écoutes pas ! » se plaint Emmanuel, qui se rapproche de lui pour effleurer du doigt sa cravate.

Manuel le contemple froidement. Sa rage exacerbée par ce geste geignard et enjôleur, il lui attrape brutalement le poignet, le tordant dans son dos avec une telle violence qu’Emmanuel laisse échapper un cri de douleur. 

« Tais-toi, » lui ordonne-t-il machinalement.

Emmanuel ferme la bouche, lui obéissant avec le même empressement qu’il met à accomplir ses projets.

Tout en le maintenant prisonnier de sa poigne, Manuel songe à le congédier. Il serait facile d’accomplir la promesse qu’il s’est faite le jeudi précédent, de mettre un terme à ce jeu ridicule, de reprendre ses distances face à cet idiot qu’il tient à sa merci et qui le tient à sa merci.

Il resserre son emprise sur lui ; Emmanuel halète en silence, les yeux embués et les traits crispés dans une grimace de souffrance, attendant un geste, une parole, un ordre de sa part pour bouger un muscle, s’offrant à lui avec un abandon si confiant qu’il ne peut y rester indifférent.

Et quand, quelques secondes, quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, Manuel le possède de nouveau, l’instant présent balaye les rancœurs passées et les rivalités futures, éclipsées dans le kaléidoscope d’un désir partagé et disputé, la culmination d’un plaisir attendu et redouté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l’anecdote, il existe bien un article de François Dosse qui s’intitule « Foucault face à l’Histoire, » François Dosse qui a accessoirement été le prof d’EM irl, détail qui ne m'est revenu à l'esprit qu'après avoir achevé ce chapitre.
> 
> Et oui, par moments, on est à la limite du fluff. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ils m'ont achevée, je crois.


	8. Chapter 8

« J’ai réfléchi. »

Les mots de Hollande tombent tel un couperet dans la tiédeur de son bureau où il a convoqué Manuel.

Le semestre touche à sa fin. Le bal des partiels débute dans quelques jours ; en dépit de l’ambiance estivale qui souffle déjà sur l’Université baignée de soleil, la frénésie des révisions de dernière minute gagne peu à peu jusqu’aux étudiants les moins soucieux, qui prennent d’assaut la B.U., se disputant des ouvrages qu’ils auraient dû lire des semaines ou des mois plus tôt.

Hollande, lui, semble insensible au tumulte qui fait trembler les murs de son Université, indifférent à l’agitation qui l’entoure. Manuel avale une gorgée de café. Il sait d’expérience qu’il est inutile de le brusquer ; si son tempérament sanguin lui cause du tort, Hollande reste de marbre en toute occasion, glacial au point de paraître parfois cruel. Un gouffre les sépare, qui leur a pourtant permis de construire une collaboration sinon amicale, du moins fructueuse et respectueuse. Quand Manuel s’emporte, le Président se contente de cligner des yeux derrière ses lunettes, impassible :

« Le changement, c’est maintenant, » reprend-il lentement. « On va mettre en place une partie des idées d’Emmanuel dès Septembre. »

Manuel tressaille involontairement, renversant une bonne partie de sa tasse dans sa soucoupe. Il attrape sans mot dire la serviette que Hollande lui tend, le visage impénétrable, et s’attache à réparer les dégâts d’une main tremblante. Une fois de plus, sa nervosité a eu raison de sa volonté.

« Ton UFR servira de faculté test, » poursuit son supérieur comme si de rien n’était, tirant d’un tiroir le rapport de Macron sur la modernisation de l’Université. « Si tout se passe bien, on généralisera l’expérience dans l’ensemble de l’Université à la rentrée 2017. »

Manuel relève en silence le « on » générique derrière lequel se cache Hollande. Il sait, tout comme lui, que l’élection du futur Président de l’Université, au printemps prochain, est compromise pour son interlocuteur, tandis que Fillon et Le Pen, à la tête des facultés des Sciences Juridiques et des Sciences de Gestion, sont déjà sur le pied de guerre pour prendre sa place. 

« On va commencer avec les L1. Je sais qu’il est un peu tard pour modifier les maquettes, mais les pré-inscriptions ne sont pas encore closes, et le choix des options ne se fait pas avant juillet, voire septembre pour la seconde vague d’inscriptions. Vois avec les directeurs de chaque département pour proposer des plaquettes qui mettent l’accent sur la pluridisciplinarité. Renforce l’offre des doubles licences si tu peux, en proposant plus de choix aux étudiants. Plus d’options, moins d’enfermement dans les disciplines. C’est clair ? »

Manuel écoute son supérieur lui exposer la meilleure façon de mettre en place les projets qu’il lui a lui-même vantés pendant des années. Dépouillés de son nom au profit de celui de ce petit imbécile, ses propositions enthousiasment davantage Hollande qu’aucune des suggestions qu’il a pu lui soumettre.

« Au fait, Vincent nous quitte dans une semaine, » ajoute le Président avec indifférence. « Il a accepté un poste en Suisse, il a besoin de prendre du recul. Je crois que c’est une bonne chose, pour lui comme pour nous. Dans ces circonstances, j’ai pensé que le plus simple serait de nommer Emmanuel à la tête du département de Philosophie. Ça ne te pose pas de problème, je suppose ? »

Manuel s’incline devant la question purement rhétorique, ultime coup de poignard de la part de l’homme courtaud et rondouillard qui le toise de l'autre côté du bureau. 

Il prend congé de Hollande dans un état second. Dix minutes plus tard, il erre parmi la foule qui se prélasse au Luxembourg, délaissant les axes symétriques du jardin à la française pour les allées à l’anglaise, plus sinueuses et ombragées.

Emmanuel a gagné. En un an à peine, il est parvenu à accomplir ce que Manuel n’a pas réussi à faire en plus d’une décennie. Ironiquement, c’est lui-même qui a rendu possible l’ascension fulgurante du jeune professeur qui, il ne le sait que trop, se fera à ses dépens.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur la barre de fer qui soutient l’assise du banc inconfortable sur lequel il a échoué, indifférent à la statue qui lui fait face au milieu d’un parterre chamarré, sourd au brouhaha qui l’entoure. L’amertume, en lui, se dispute à la fureur devant le succès de Macron. Ses jointures blanchissent, douloureuses ; il jette un coup d’œil à ses articulations tendues, aux veines saillantes qui gonflent ses mains. Il se force à relâcher sa poigne, laisse échapper un profond soupir, sans même avoir remarqué qu’il retenait sa respiration.

Il sait d’expérience qu’il est inutile de se désoler de la cote d’Emmanuel auprès de Hollande ou de ses collègues ; si quelqu’un est à blâmer, c’est lui, lui qui a œuvré à sa popularité en toute connaissance de cause. La notoriété de Macron, au fond, ne pèse guère face à la réforme profonde et durable que Manuel ne désespère pas de mettre en place. S’il parvient à imposer les idées d’Emmanuel – les siennes, se corrige-t-il avec agacement – dès la rentrée, il reprendra la main sur son UFR, voire même, s’il abat ses cartes avec assez de sagesse, sur l’Université toute entière. 

 

***

 

« Félicitations. »

Emmanuel ouvre des yeux ronds devant sa courtoisie glaciale. Manuel lui fait part des décisions de Hollande avec un professionnalisme bourru, mais Macron se saisit avec empressement de la main qu’il lui tend :

« Merci. »

Manuel détourne les yeux de son regard où brille une joie sincère, tente de ne pas prêter attention à sa voix vibrante de reconnaissance. C’est dans des moments tels que celui-ci qu’Emmanuel le prend au dépourvu, quand son masque de séduction s’écroule pour laisser la place à un jeune homme soucieux de bien faire, qui dissimule ses doutes derrière une confiance en soi artificielle. Manuel rend malgré lui son sourire à ce gamin désireux de lui faire plaisir, qui quête son approbation avec une telle impatience qu’il a soudain envie de lui pardonner tous ses excès.

 

***

 

Une semaine plus tard, Manuel est forcé de se rendre à l’évidence : s’il a résolu à de nombreuses reprises de s’éloigner de Macron depuis ce satané colloque, la moindre de ses tentatives en ce sens se heurte à l’omniprésence de l’intéressé. Emmanuel l’accapare nuit et jour, le bombardant de mails et de SMS, les uns suggestifs, les autres strictement professionnels, le concertant sur les moyens les plus efficaces pour déployer la pluridisciplinarité dans le département dont il a pris la tête. Devant ses idées – toujours pertinentes, il est forcé de le reconnaître – le ressentiment de Manuel fond comme neige au soleil, remplacé par une sourde colère dirigée contre sa propre personne. 

Malgré ses obligations, il prend le soin d’imposer sa touche personnelle aux projets de Macron, coupant court à ses protestations avec l’autorité naturelle qu’il endosse en sa compagnie. Son irascibilité inexpliquée s’accroît au fur et à mesure que le mois de mai s’écoule, ponctué par les jours fériés et les examens de fin d’année. Il sait, à part lui, que l’emportement dont il fait preuve n’a qu’un seul but, aussi illusoire qu’un écran de fumée : conforter sa domination, toute chimérique soit-elle, sur son collègue. L’écraser physiquement, intellectuellement est devenu un réflexe inné, moyen dérisoire de se protéger, de dresser des défenses inutiles contre les assauts de sa propre conscience.

Leurs efforts, cependant, portent leurs fruits : les partiels sont à peine achevés qu’ils sont parvenus, aidés de Jean-Yves, Myriam, Michel et Stéphane, à mettre sur pied une offre novatrice à destination des futurs étudiants, qui n’attend plus que la validation du Conseil de l’UFR. Manuel, confiant, sent peu à peu sa fébrilité le quitter, et se félicite par avance du travail accompli, persuadé que les retombées lui permettront d’asseoir sa position tout en canalisant les ambitions de Macron.

Son optimisme se fracasse contre les écueils de la réalité le soir de l’assemblée générale extraordinaire du Conseil, convoqué à la fin du mois. Après plus de deux heures de discussions houleuses, les négociations sont au point mort. La « réforme Macron », ainsi que ses opposants l’ont surnommée, fait l’objet d’une fronde sans commune mesure avec les contestations que Manuel a dû affronter par le passé.

La révolte est acharnée, au point qu’il se demande comment il pourra faire face à celle qui viendra inévitablement de la part des autres facultés, tandis que la conversation s’envenime de plus en plus :

« C’est la fin de l’Université, » déclare Benoît.

Le directeur du département d’Histoire, furieux que Manuel ne l’ait pas concerté au sujet des nouvelles mesures, a pris la tête de l’opposition, véhément et combattif. 

De l’autre côté de la table, Emmanuel rayonne. A son aise dans cette redoutable arène, il défend avec passion le projet qui porte son nom. Manuel, une fois de plus, est propulsé hors du débat, mis à l’écart de cette lutte au sein de laquelle il est censé faire office d’arbitre, contraint à regarder son UFR se déchirer sous ses yeux. 

Il jette un coup d’œil à sa montre : onze heures et demi. La réunion a commencé près de trois heures plus tôt, mais aucun des adversaires qui s’écharpent n’a accepté d’infléchir ses positions d’un iota. La pièce surchauffée a tout d’une étuve ; même la brise nocturne qui entre par les fenêtres ouvertes ne parvient à diminuer la température de la salle, dont la moiteur accroît le malaise de Manuel. Il a quitté sa veste, mais sa chemise lui colle à la peau, trempée de sueur.

Emmanuel, lui, se délecte de cette ambiance délétère autant que Manuel l’abhorre, excellant dans la contre-attaque et le compromis avec un talent qui l’effraie. 

« Je suis d’accord, » répète-t-il à tout va, prenant soin, la seconde suivante, de balayer les arguments de ses adversaires d’un geste où le mépris se dispute à l’arrogance.

Manuel l’observe : sa veste négligemment posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, un bouton de sa sempiternelle chemise bleu clair ouvert, Emmanuel s’exprime avec cette pointe de prétention qu’il adopte, sciemment ou non, face à ceux qui ne partagent pas ses idées, et qui exaspère son aîné presque autant que les arguments fallacieux du camp d’en face.

« Emmanuel. »

Manuel n’a pas haussé la voix, mais Macron s’interrompt au beau milieu d’une tirade, s’empourprant brusquement. Sans réfléchir, il a adopté le ton autoritaire qu’il réserve d’ordinaire à leurs têtes à têtes, celui qui, d’un seul mot, réduit Emmanuel au silence. Pour la première fois, il use de son ascendant sur son cadet dans un cadre qui ne se limite pas à l’intimité perverse qu’ils prennent plaisir à partager, offrant une démonstration gratuite de leur rapport de force aux professeurs qui les entourent, l’humiliant en public au travers d’un jeu connu d’eux seuls. Cependant, personne ne semble remarquer la lueur de panique que Manuel lit dans les yeux de sa proie, ni le sourire que lui-même ne parvient à dissimuler.

« Le débat est clos, » dit-il d’une voix sèche, brisant le silence qui s’est installé.

Un murmure de protestation parcourt l’assemblée, qu’il fait taire d’un signe de la main. 

« Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que Monsieur le Président tient tout particulièrement à la mise en place de cette réforme dès la rentrée. Dans ces circonstances, l’heure n’est pas aux circonlocutions, encore moins aux atermoiements. Cette réunion devait servir à étudier les meilleures solutions pour parvenir à un maximum d’efficacité en Septembre, pas à s’écharper sur des questions qui n’ont pas lieu d’être. »

Il parle durement, sans se soucier de la surprise qui se dessine sur les traits d’Emmanuel, ni même des messes basses de Benoît et Aurélie.

« Cela vaut pour tous les départements. Cette réforme sera mise en place, et elle le sera dans son intégralité. Aucun compromis ne sera accepté. J’engage la responsabilité de l’UFR pour la faire pleinement et entièrement appliquer, c’est l’intérêt des étudiants qui nous commande d’agir ainsi. J’attends de vous tous une collaboration totale. Je vous remercie. »

La réunion s’achève peu après ; son intervention a jeté un froid, et les professeurs s’éclipsent rapidement. Cécile prend soin de lui décocher un regard glacial avant de quitter la pièce, mais Manuel l’ignore, tout comme il reste sourd aux critiques prononcées d’une voix basse mais distincte par Aurélie, qui décampe aux côtés de Benoît.

Tout ceci n’a aucune importance. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il a réussi ; il a repris en main les velléités de révolte, mis un terme au laxisme de Hollande qui n’a causé que trop de dégâts depuis son accession au pouvoir. Il a imposé sa volonté, sa réforme et son autorité à ses collègues, leur a rappelé en quelques phrases qui dirige l’UFR, et à qui incombe, au final, le dernier mot.

La porte claque dans son dos. Il se retourne : la pièce est vide, à l’exception d’Emmanuel, qui vient de refermer la porte.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

La contrariété envahit Manuel devant le ton accusateur du jeune homme.

« Je n’avais pas le choix. Que voulais-tu que je fasse d’autre ? 

\- On aurait pu continuer à négocier.

\- On aurait pu continuer à négocier toute la nuit. Ça n’aurait rien changé, » réplique-t-il sèchement, peu d’humeur à écouter les jérémiades de Macron.

« Je suis sûr qu’on serait parvenus à un accord. »

Le reproche qui perce dans sa voix accentue l’agacement de Manuel :

« Oui, au bout d’un an ou deux, bavard comme tu es.

\- Tu es injuste.

\- Injuste ? » tonne Manuel à pleine voix, sans se soucier des fenêtres ouvertes sur la rue. « Cette réforme doit entrer en vigueur à la rentrée prochaine, pas dans deux ou trois ans. Tu aurais préféré négocier un accord au rabais avec Cécile ou Benoît, pour qu’on se retrouve coincés en Septembre ? »

Il crie, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d’Emmanuel qui, la tête baissée, évite son regard.

« Parce qu’évidemment, tu serais parvenu à conclure un accord avec eux par la seule force de ton éloquence et de tes beaux yeux. C’est ce que tu penses, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es convaincu que tu aurais réussi à les rallier à ta volonté, que tu serais arrivé à les convaincre. Tu te trompes. Tout ce que tu aurais obtenu, c’est une réforme dépouillée de toute sa substance, semblable à celles qui ont été mises en place depuis des années et que tu es le premier à critiquer. »

Le silence d’Emmanuel exacerbe sa rage. Il a envie de le gifler, de le blesser, de lui faire payer toute la rancœur accumulée au fil des mois et qui, soudain, explose avec une brutalité qui l’étourdit lui-même. 

« Mais bien sûr, » siffle-t-il avec hargne, « le grand Emmanuel Macron aurait été capable de faire mieux. Arrête donc de te voiler la face et regarde les choses telles qu’elles sont : j’ai sauvé ta réforme, et toi avec. »

Il se tait, pantelant. Comme souvent, il regrette la violence de ses paroles à peine les a-t-il prononcées. Emmanuel n’a pas fait un geste, les mains repliées derrières le dos ; quand, enfin, il relève la tête pour croiser son regard, Manuel s’aperçoit avec horreur que des larmes brillent dans ses yeux.

« Tu as tort, » murmure Emmanuel d’une voix si basse qu’il peine à le comprendre.

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme se détourne et quitte la pièce en courant. La porte claque derrière lui.

Un instant, Manuel songe à le rappeler, à le rattraper.

Il y renonce, jette un coup de pied à la chaise la plus proche. Elle tombe à terre avec fracas, étouffant sa flopée de jurons.

C’est la première fois qu’Emmanuel lui tient tête.

C’est la première fois qu’il se dérobe à sa volonté, file entre ses doigts sans qu’il ne puisse le retenir.

C’est la première fois qu’il lui échappe, a raison de son autorité.

Le vacarme d’une autre chaise projetée au sol trouble le silence de la salle vide.

Manuel ne s’arrête que lorsque toutes les chaises sont renversées.

 

***

 

Emmanuel s’envole le surlendemain pour les Etats-Unis, sans avoir redonné signe de vie à Manuel.

Qu’il boude, songe celui-ci devant son téléphone muet, sa boîte de réception désespérément vide. Si ce petit imbécile n’est pas capable d’assumer les conséquences de ses actions, libre à lui.

Manuel a beau fanfaronner, l’altercation l’a mis mal à l’aise. Un mois après la réunion du Conseil, sa propre maladresse lui revient en pleine figure. Sa démonstration de force s’est soldée par un triple échec : incapable d’apaiser les tensions, son autoritarisme a exacerbé la fronde, renforcé les rivalités à l’intérieur comme en dehors de son UFR, et entraîné de la part de Macron une révolte qui, en dépit de toutes ses tentatives pour la chasser de son esprit, vient le hanter nuit et jour avec l’insistance des moustiques qui tourmentent ses insomnies.

Il n’a rien à se reprocher, se répète-t-il avec l’acharnement de la mauvaise foi : il a pris ses responsabilités, là où Macron s’est révélé incapable d’endosser les siennes. Pourtant, c’est bien le remords qui l’assaille dès qu’il pense à cette soirée, le regard blessé d’Emmanuel qui danse devant ses yeux, le regret de n’avoir pas pu, de n’avoir pas su le rallier à sa cause.

Dans ces circonstances, l’absence du jeune homme, tout au long du mois de juin, apparaît comme un soulagement autant qu’une torture. Manuel, coincé à Paris, voit arriver l’été avec indifférence, plongé dans la succession des soutenances et des résultats de fin d’année, absorbé dans la préparation de l’Université d’été. Celle-ci, qui se déroule traditionnellement au cours de la première quinzaine de juillet, reste l’un des accomplissements dont Manuel est le plus fier. C’est lui qui l’a créée des années plus tôt, œuvrant ainsi au décloisonnement des départements et des facultés, lui qui en a fait le rendez-vous incontournable qu’elle est devenue, attirant des étudiants et des universitaires de renom des quatre coins du monde. Malgré le succès grandissant de l’entreprise, Fillon et Le Pen refusent catégoriquement d’y participer, usant d’arguments qui ne sont pas sans rappeler les critiques auxquelles Manuel s’expose dans son UFR.

Cette année, le panel d’intervenants est tout particulièrement prestigieux, et la brochette de conférenciers qui ont répondu à son invitation suffirait à faire pâlir d’envie n’importe quel dilettante : Renzi et Trudeau doivent présenter de concert un séminaire, à l’image de Schulz, Kerry et Miliband. Même Blair, à la grande joie de Manuel, a accepté d’intervenir au travers d’une conférence qui sera à n’en pas douter le clou de la session.

Enfermé dans son bureau, Manuel peine cependant à se concentrer sur les modifications de dernière minute qu’il lui faut apporter : Merkel a annulé sa venue la semaine précédente, arguant d’un engagement prétendument inamovible à Berlin. Sa conférence qui, très attendue, devait ouvrir le bal des réjouissances dès le lundi suivant, a laissé la place à un séminaire dont le titre, en première page du programme, le nargue :

« 4 juillet 2016 : Europe, économie et travail. Myriam El-Khomri, Emmanuel Macron, Manuel Valls. »

En huit jours à peine, tous trois sont parvenus, en dépit de l’absence d’Emmanuel, à mettre sur pied une intervention triangulaire mêlant Histoire, Philosophie et Sciences Politiques. Le cocktail passionnerait Manuel en temps normal ; néanmoins, c’est avec appréhension qu’il voit la date fatidique se rapprocher. Les mails d’Emmanuel, bien que prolixes, ont perdu la suggestivité à laquelle il s’était habitué malgré lui depuis près d’un an, et la façade strictement professionnelle qu’ils ont revêtue le désarçonne.

Il soupire. La chaleur qui règne dans son bureau est suffocante, et il songe à abandonner la partie quand un coup discret frappé contre sa porte entrouverte vient interrompre le fil de ses réflexions.

Il relève la tête, interdit devant l’apparition qui lui fait face : Emmanuel se profile dans l’encadrement de la porte, vêtu d’un short et d’un polo. Manuel cligne des yeux, mais le mirage ne se dissipe pas : c’est bien Emmanuel qui s’avance vers lui sans attendre son invitation, Emmanuel qui est censé se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Emmanuel dont l’accoutrement, inapproprié dans les couloirs de la fac, accentue son allure juvénile, Emmanuel qui se plante devant lui, radieux, Emmanuel qui a hanté la moindre de ses pensées pendant des semaines, Emmanuel qu’il hait, Emmanuel qu’il – Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel – 

« Hey. »

La vision s’exprime avec un léger accent américain qui donne à Manuel l’envie de le gifler. Pas de doute, il s’agit bien d’Emmanuel, de ce petit imbécile incapable de s’exprimer dans sa langue maternelle après un mois passé aux Etats-Unis, de cet idiot dont la seule présence suffit à lui nouer l’estomac et à affoler son rythme cardiaque. L’objet de ses tourments, de l’autre côté de son bureau, sourit comme si de rien n’était, dévoilant des dents du bonheur dont la vue précipite chez Manuel une vague de désir et de culpabilité. 

« Je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas avant samedi. »

Manuel prononce les mots avec difficulté.

« Le mal du pays, » réplique Emmanuel en haussant les épaules. Du bout des doigts, il joue avec le buste de Clemenceau qui orne son bureau :

« Je pensais bien te trouver ici. »

Il s’exprime avec aisance, comme si rien n’était plus normal que sa présence dans cette pièce, vêtu de ce short qui dévoile sa peau claire et ses genoux presque cagneux.

« Il n’y a que toi pour te trouver dans ton bureau quand il fait 35°C dehors. Même Hollande est parti. »

Sa voix a retrouvé le ton séducteur qui exaspère Manuel ; il se comporte comme s’ils s’étaient vus la veille, désinvolte et aguicheur.

« Tu en fais trop, » ajoute-t-il en reposant la statue entre deux dossiers. « Fais attention à toi. Un burnout au milieu de l’été, ça serait dommage. »

Il laisse ses yeux s’attarder sur la bouche de Manuel, délibérément provocateur.

Le con.

Il n’est revenu que dans un seul but : jouer avec ses émotions. Le tenter, le tourmenter, le faire céder, une fois de plus. Et dire qu’il s’est laissé aller à la torture de la culpabilité pendant des semaines, regrettant ses paroles et son comportement, alors qu’Emmanuel avait déjà tout oublié de leur scène. La fureur, familière et irrépressible, envahit Manuel devant ce jeune Don Juan qui s’offre à lui avec une indécence qui le stupéfie.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde, mais j’ai du travail, » dit-il, cassant.

Il se réjouit de voir le sourire disparaître des lèvres d’Emmanuel, laissant la place à une surprise blessée qui l’emplit d’une joie mauvaise. Il le congédie sans autre forme de procès, ravi de constater que son cadet est incapable de dissimuler sa déception.

Il se punit autant que lui, et la douleur qu’il s’inflige l’emplit d’une satisfaction presque vicieuse.

 

***

 

« A la tienne. »

Manuel entrechoque son verre contre celui d’Emmanuel. Attablés à la terrasse d’un café, Myriam à leurs côtés, ils célèbrent le triomphe de leur conférence. L’université d’été a démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, battant des records d’affluence dès la première semaine. Quant à leur prestation, largement remarquée, elle a fait l’objet de critiques si élogieuses de la part de leurs confrères comme de leurs étudiants que Manuel se prend à espérer un succès similaire pour la mise en place de la réforme Macron à la rentrée prochaine.

Le rosé aidant, il se laisse griser par la douce euphorie qui accompagne les lendemains de victoires durement acquises. Pour la première fois depuis près d’un mois, il se sent étrangement détendu ; peut-être est-ce l’orage qui gronde au loin, annonçant la fin de la canicule ; peut-être est-ce le succès de leur conférence et de celles qui se sont échelonnées tout au long de la semaine ; peut-être est-ce l’alcool, qui engourdit ses muscles et l’emplit d’une douce torpeur ; toujours est-il qu’en ce vendredi soir, la tension qui n’a eu de cesse de le tourmenter au cours des semaines précédentes s’est évanouie.

Même la présence d’Emmanuel, dont la cuisse vient effleurer la sienne chaque fois qu’il fait un mouvement un peu trop brusque, lui semble naturelle. Depuis son retour fracassant dans son bureau, dix jours plus tôt, son collègue s’est fait discret. Si Manuel l’a croisé tous les jours de la semaine, Emmanuel s’est dépouillé de son attitude provocante ; chacune de ses paroles est emplie d’une hésitation implorante, semblable à celle d’un enfant qui souhaiterait réparer sa bêtise sans en trouver le moyen.

L’alcool, ce soir, colore discrètement ses joues ; sa diction légèrement empâtée par les quelques verres qu’il a avalés, il rit en réponse à une boutade de Manuel, qui n’avait pourtant pas l’intention d’être drôle. Myriam vient de s’éclipser, désireuse de rentrer avant que l’orage n’éclate, mais Emmanuel, les mains jointes sur les cuisses, la tête renversée en arrière, donne libre cours à son hilarité. Il est écarlate ; son mollet tressaille au rythme de son fou-rire, touchant par inadvertance la jambe de Manuel, qui contemple sa langue qui pointe entre ses dents irrégulières, la ligne sinueuse qui orne son cou, dont ses doigts ont si souvent suivi le tracé qu’il pourrait le dessiner les yeux fermés.

Il se force à détourner le regard, inexplicablement gagné, lui aussi, par la gaieté d’Emmanuel devant l’imbécillité de leur situation, l’absurdité de ces derniers mois, la stupidité de leurs jeux pervers. Un éclair déchire le ciel rougeâtre, suivi quelques secondes plus tard d’un coup de tonnerre. Les premières gouttes annonciatrices de l’averse crépitent sur la tendue quand, enfin, ils retrouvent leur sérieux.

Manuel jette un coup d’œil à son voisin : les joues empourprées et les yeux brillants, Emmanuel le fixe, partagé entre l’espoir et l’appréhension. Ils se sont rapprochés l’un de l’autre en riant, et leurs corps se frôlent. Il lui suffirait de se pencher pour l’embrasser, sans se soucier de la foule qui les entoure, des connaissances qui pourraient les surprendre, des étudiants qui seraient à même de les reconnaître. 

Manuel se lève, adresse un geste au serveur. Autour d’eux, la place se vide peu à peu, les passants se dépêchant de se mettre à l’abri avant l’arrivée de la pluie. Un VTC s’arrête devant lui, déversant sur le trottoir un couple de touristes américains qui se précipitent vers leur hôtel. Manuel hèle le chauffeur au moment où l’orage éclate. Il se retourne : Emmanuel n’a pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur lui, indifférent aux milliers de gouttelettes qui rebondissent autour de lui. 

Il hausse les épaules, s’engouffre dans le taxi. Le jeune homme le rejoint à l’instant où il s’apprête à refermer la portière.

 

***

 

Il a tort. Il le sait. Voilà des mois qu’il s’est juré de mettre fin à ce je ne sais quoi qui existe entre eux, des mois qu’il a résolu de cesser ce jeu malsain, des mois que la tentation se révèle plus forte que sa volonté.

Manuel ignore pourquoi il s’obstine. Ce n’est pas une question de sexe ; il n’aurait aucun problème à peupler son lit d’hommes ou de femmes autant, sinon plus désirables que le jeune homme qui halète sous son étreinte, privé de toute l’assurance qu’il revêtait encore quelques heures auparavant. Non, ce n’est pas une question de sexe, ni même de perversité. Oh, évidemment, il prend plaisir à l’humilier, à le dominer, tout comme Emmanuel adore le pousser dans ses retranchements pour mieux provoquer son courroux. Mais la question n’est pas là, pas plus que dans la rivalité qui, tôt ou tard, les précipitera au fond de l’abîme.

« Tu m’as manqué. »

Le murmure d’Emmanuel fait écho à la pluie qui martèle les fenêtres, chuchoté dans un souffle si faible que Manuel se demande s’il n’a pas rêvé. 

Il s’immobilise, interloqué, déstabilisé. 

Emmanuel tremble sous son poids, les cheveux hirsutes et la figure rougie.

Manuel sait que les mots lui ont échappé involontairement, dans l’un de ces élans de spontanéité qui précèdent la culmination du plaisir. Il voit son propre étonnement se refléter dans les pupilles de son cadet, dans ses iris obscurcies, si foncées qu’il n’en distingue même plus la couleur.

Pendant quelques secondes, ni l’un ni l’autre ne fait un geste.

Manuel passe une main dans les cheveux blonds foncés, collés par la transpiration, suit d’un doigt le contour de la mâchoire finement dessinée.

Puis – pour la première fois – il l’embrasse, doucement, lentement. Il met fin à leur lutte, à leur combat ridicule. Emmanuel gémit contre sa bouche ; d’ordinaire, il le ferait taire d’une pression brutale contre sa carotide, d’un mouvement contre son entrejambe qui le propulserait aux limites de l’agonie, mais il se contente de mordiller délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, douce et chaude entre les siennes. 

Ils sont immobiles, ou presque. 

Un pas de valse à peine esquissé, hors du temps, hors de l’espace.

Manuel n’est même plus conscient de l’orage qui continue de faire rage au dehors. Ses sens se sont émoussés ; sourd et aveugle, il lui semble avoir perdu sa lucidité. Seuls demeurent le toucher de la peau d’Emmanuel sous la sienne, le goût de sa bouche sur ses lèvres –

« S’il-te-plaît… »

Une supplication. Une prière que lui seul a le pouvoir d’exaucer. Il ouvre les yeux, croise le regard, presque dédoublé, d’Emmanuel, qui cherche à retrouver sa respiration, à court de mots :

« Manuel… »

Il l’embrasse, légèrement, presque chastement, mais Emmanuel l’attire à lui, ouvrant sa bouche avec une soif qui le bouleverse malgré lui.

Sa main sur sa nuque, à la naissance de ses cheveux, si douce qu’il pourrait en défaillir.

Sa langue contre ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton, ses oreilles, son cou, partout et nulle part à la fois, cherchant de nouveau sa bouche. 

Ses jambes entre les siennes, ses bras le retenant prisonnier, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses omoplates. 

Son corps mêlé au sien, leurs haleines mélangées, leurs sueurs confondues.

Il court à sa perte.

Un faux pas, et il trébuchera.

Un pas de côté, et il précipitera la chute d’Emmanuel.

Ils tomberont ensemble, pris au piège d’un tourbillon qui n’a plus ni commencement, ni fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas grand chose à vous raconter sur ce chapitre, hormis que je n'en suis pas satisfaite, mais un immense merci à vous tous pour les encouragements ici ou sur tumblrdotcom, it means a lot to me <3


	9. Chapter 9

Manuel avale une gorgée d’eau, la bouche pâteuse. En cette veille de rentrée universitaire, l’ambiance qui règne autour de la table du Conseil d’Administration est anormalement tendue. Certes, les réunions du CA n’ont jamais été réputées pour leur calme, mais l’hostilité qui pèse sur l’assemblée regroupée autour du Président est pour le moins inhabituelle.

Jamais la reprise des cours ne s’est déroulée dans un climat aussi délétère. La mise en place de la réforme Macron, qui devait marquer les esprits des professeurs comme des étudiants, se trouve compromise par l’opposition d’une partie du personnel, au sein de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines comme des autres facultés. En dépit de la démonstration de force de Manuel avant les vacances, la modernisation de l’Université continue de faire jaser : Benoît, Aurélie, Cécile et les autres dénoncent son autoritarisme, tandis que Fillon et Le Pen s’insurgent devant les machinations des « littéraires, » ainsi qu’ils les désignent avec mépris, pour libéraliser l’Université et donner à Hollande l’impulsion dont il a besoin pour briguer un second mandat.

Si personne n’ose en parler ouvertement, l’élection du prochain Président, au printemps prochain, est dans tous les esprits. Comme toujours, les tractations se font dans l’ombre, dans un esprit sournois et feutré qui exaspère Manuel autant que les trahisons de ses collègues.

Hollande, lui, demeure indifférent à l’agitation générale, se refusant à déclarer s’il sera ou non candidat à sa réélection. Rien ne semble le pousser à se presser, ni les intentions de Fillon et de Le Pen, de plus en plus évidentes au fur et à mesure que les mois passent, ni les questions insistantes de Manuel. Lui qui s’est toujours promis de ne pas se lancer dans la course tant que Hollande serait candidat se retrouve dans une position des plus inconfortables, écartelé entre sa loyauté à son supérieur, son angoisse à l’idée de voir l’Université tomber dans le giron de Fillon ou de le Pen, et la révolte à laquelle il doit faire face dans son UFR.

Hollande, pour l’heure, pérore au gré d’un discours qui s’éternise ; d’une voix qui se veut ferme, il insiste sur les dangers de la radicalisation des méthodes et des pratiques, le piège de l’enfermement dans des habitudes trop étroites, l’importance du dialogue entre les facultés. 

Manuel l’écoute distraitement, survolant la salle du regard. De l’autre côté de la table, Emmanuel lui lance un clin d’œil discret. Il ignore le jeune homme qui a réussi dieu sait comment à intégrer les rangs du CA le lendemain de sa nomination à la tête du département de Philosophie, s’immisçant avec son habileté habituelle dans les bonnes grâces de ses supérieurs. Ce soir, cependant, il est étrangement silencieux. Il s’est à peine exprimé depuis le début de la réunion, se contentant de défendre sa réforme et ses positions face aux attaques de Fillon et Le Pen. Depuis, il n’a pas ouvert la bouche ; le nez dans ses notes, il observe sans mot dire les réactions des uns et des autres avec une concentration telle qu’elle alarme Manuel.

Tous deux sont retombés, avant même la reprise des cours, dans cette routine malsaine qui est devenue leur quotidien. Manuel a renoncé à s’attarder sur les raisons qui les ont poussés à reprendre ce jeu hasardeux, tout comme il abandonne l’idée de s’offusquer du culot d’Emmanuel quand celui-ci, la réunion à peine achevée, se fraie un chemin à travers la cohue pour le rejoindre. 

« Hollande est fini, » lui glisse-t-il à l’oreille. Son souffle chatouille la peau de Manuel, troublant et tentateur.

« Pas si fort, » rétorque-t-il, inquiet à l’idée que l’on puisse les entendre.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il ne sera jamais réélu en avril, même s’il se présente. Tout le monde le sait, sauf Hollande lui-même, peut-être. Remarque, il a toujours aimé se voiler la face quant à sa popularité. Ou à son impopularité, plutôt. »

Manuel jette sur la salle un regard nerveux. Personne ne prête attention à leurs messes basses, pas même Hollande qui, à quelques pas d’eux, s’entretient avec Stéphane.

« Tu as envie que le prochain Président s’appelle Fillon ? Ou pire, Le Pen ? 

\- Et comment devrait-il s’appeler, selon toi ? Macron ? » demande Manuel, moqueur.

Emmanuel ignore sa raillerie :

« Alors comme ça, tu vas rester les bras croisés en regardant Hollande faire naufrage ? Si Fillon ou Le Pen passent, ta fac coulera. »

Agacé par son ton vindicatif, Manuel se surprend à répondre plus froidement qu’il ne le souhaitait :

« Ma loyauté a toujours été sans faille. Tu ferais bien de t’en inspirer.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fidèle à tes convictions, pas à une personne.

\- L’un n’empêche pas l’autre, » réplique Manuel. « En revanche, il y a une catégorie de personnes que je n’ai jamais supportée : les opportunistes. »

Emmanuel pâlit. Il baisse la tête, son sourire envolé ; manifestement troublé, il évite son regard.

« Tu te sens visé ? » lance Manuel, étonné par sa réaction presque épidermique.

Hollande, affable et courtois, se glisse entre eux sans laisser à Emmanuel le temps de répondre. S’il a saisi la teneur de leur conversation, le Président n’en laisse rien paraître, discutant avec alacrité. Emmanuel, lui aussi, a retrouvé sa contenance et son enthousiasme ; à le voir, charmant et passionné, nul ne pourrait supposer qu’il n’avait de cesse de critiquer son supérieur quelques minutes auparavant.

Le malaise envahit tout à coup Manuel devant le talent de ce véritable garçon caméléon qui adapte sa personnalité à celle de ses interlocuteurs. Par fierté ou par stupidité, il aime se flatter de connaître l’homme derrière le comédien, croire que, pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures passées en sa compagnie, Emmanuel se dépouille de ses artifices, laisse tomber son masque pour se dévoiler réellement.

Pourtant, devant le jeune professeur hypocrite qui s’entretient avec Hollande, toutes les certitudes de Manuel s’effondrent, remplacées par un trouble où l’inconfort se dispute à la nausée. Il quitte la salle sans prendre congé de ses collègues, ignorant le regard suppliant et déçu d’Emmanuel, qui le tourmente jusque dans ses insomnies.

 

***

 

Manuel n’a ni le temps ni la volonté de s’appesantir sur la complexité du phénomène Macron ; le mois de Septembre s’écoule au rythme des tracas administratifs coutumiers des rentrées universitaires, et ses interrogations concernant la duplicité d’Emmanuel sont balayées par ses préoccupations quotidiennes. Quand il le retrouve, il est facile de céder à l’habitude d’un désir que ni l’un ni l’autre ne cherche plus à endiguer. Ses journées sont peuplées par un cauchemar professionnel, ses nuits habitées par un rêve nommé Emmanuel, une illusion à laquelle il est aisé de s’abandonner.

C’est un jeu dangereux que celui auquel ils s’adonnent, aussi dangereux que celui des rivalités et des trahisons qui se nouent peu à peu dans l’ombre des couloirs et des facultés.

« J’ai une idée.

\- Hmm ? »

Manuel ouvre un œil. Allongé sur le dos, il s’est laissé envahir par la douce torpeur qui succède au plaisir. A plat ventre, le menton dans le creux de la main, Emmanuel l’observe, les cheveux ébouriffés. Sur son épaule, l’empreinte laissée par la bouche et les dents de Manuel rougit lentement ; en l’espace d’une semaine, elle passera par toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel avant de disparaître lentement, trace éphémère de son passage. Il referme les yeux, un bras appuyé contre ses paupières fatiguées.

Il est minuit passé. Tous deux ont échoué chez lui, point d’orgue violent et maladroit d’une soirée désastreuse. La première réunion du Conseil de l’UFR de l’année, en ce jeudi de la mi-Septembre, s’est soldée par un échec retentissant. A moins de huit mois de l’échéance présidentielle, les divisions sont plus fortes que jamais. La politique d’ouverture enclenchée par l’application de la réforme Macron ne passe toujours pas chez une bonne partie des professeurs ; quant aux efforts de Manuel pour rassembler sa faculté autour d’un même but, ils se sont révélés aussi vains que le consensus imposé par la direction de l’Université. Au bout d’une heure et demi, excédé, il a fini par mettre les pieds dans le plat, abordant frontalement le sujet de la succession de Hollande, en pure perte. Ses tergiversations et ses conjectures concernant l’éventuelle candidature du Président ont laissé l’assemblée de marbre. 

Furieux, il s’est vengé sur Emmanuel, qui s’est laissé malmener avec une soumission encore plus empressée que d’ordinaire. A présent, il refuse de le laisser en paix, lancé dans l’un de ses énièmes monologues que Manuel, incapable de se concentrer, écoute d’une oreille.

Il sait que leur numéro d’équilibristes devra prendre fin tôt ou tard. Tels deux funambules élancés de chaque côté d’un même fil, ils se sont rencontrés à mi-parcours. Face à face, ils ont entamé un pas de deux, une danse à l’issue mortelle dont le danger s’accroît au fil des jours. Bientôt, l’un d’entre eux chutera pour permettre à l’autre de continuer sa progression, toute hasardeuse soit elle, et Manuel sait que le moment venu, le gamin qui partage son lit n’hésitera pas une seconde à le faire trébucher.

« … parce qu’au fond, les discours et les belles paroles, qu’est-ce que ça change, au final ? Rien. Tu as beau eu imposer nos idées par la force, rien n’a changé.

\- J’ai pris la seule décision qui s’imposait. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus maintenant, » réplique Manuel d’une voix lasse, les paupières closes.

Il n’est pas d’humeur à discuter de la réforme Macron, ni même du futur de l’Université. Emmanuel remue à ses côtés ; quelques secondes plus tard, Manuel sent son poids peser contre sa taille. Il n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que le jeune homme s’est installé à califourchon sur son bassin, ses cuisses de chaque côté des siennes. Il soupire, décidé à ne pas succomber à la tentation d’Emmanuel, même quand sa main vient effleurer sa gorge.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, pour Hollande ? » demande son cadet.

« Rien. »

« _Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, pour Macron ?_

 _\- Rien_. »

Le souvenir d’une conversation avec Bernard, près d’un an plus tôt, lui revient en mémoire. 

Il s’est laissé prendre au piège, victime consentante d’une confrontation où le chasseur et sa proie se confondent.

Aujourd’hui, il est trop tard pour reculer.

L’obscurité, derrière ses cils, est rougeâtre. Il se force à rester immobile, à ne pas prêter attention aux doigts agiles d’Emmanuel qui suivent le contour de son oreille, la ligne de sa mâchoire. L’élection du futur Président obsède le jeune homme, au point que Manuel se demande parfois quelles sont ses intentions réelles. L’idée que Macron puisse avoir l’arrogance de se lancer dans la course un an tout juste après son arrivée dans cette université l’amuse et l’alarme au gré de son humeur.

Il réajuste son bras devant ses yeux, déterminé à ne pas céder à la torture délectable d’Emmanuel qui, du bout de son index, dessine des sillons sans fin sur sa peau.

« Tu devrais agir. Quand tu te réveilleras, il sera trop tard. »

Les mots qui font écho aux pensées de Manuel prennent l’accent d’une menace.

« Et qu’est-ce que le grand Emmanuel Macron propose pour sauver l’Université ? »

Silence. La main d’Emmanuel a arrêté sa course quelque part entre son sternum et ses côtes. Malgré son immobilité, il sent ses doigts trembler contre sa peau.

Il s’inquiète, soudain, des mots qui vont suivre, mais la réponse de son compagnon le prend au dépourvu :

« Tu devrais faire quelque chose avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Organiser un dîner, peut-être. »

Manuel retire le bras qui lui obscurcissait la vue pour cligner des yeux, le regard fixé sur Emmanuel. La fatigue a dû avoir raison de lui. C’est la seule raison qu’il trouve à la suggestion saugrenue de son collègue ; à moins qu’il n’ait rêvé, il est presque certain de l’avoir entendu lui proposer d’organiser un dîner.

« Pardon ? »

Emmanuel sourit, esquissant le contour des os de sa cage thoracique :

« Un dîner. »

Manuel se redresse à demi avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller. Il n’a pas rêvé ; en revanche, il est presque certain qu’Emmanuel a perdu la raison.

« Un dîner, » répète-t-il automatiquement. « En ton honneur ? » ajoute-t-il après un instant de silence.

Emmanuel, agenouillé sur lui, ne semble pas sensible à l’ironie. 

« Tu invites des confrères d’autres universités, » poursuit-il sans relever sa plaisanterie. « De France, d’Europe. Tu leur proposes une sorte de table-ronde, un débat sur la meilleure façon de moderniser l’Université. »

Manuel, immobile, contemple son interlocuteur dont la voix, de plus en plus exaltée, monte dans les aigus.

« Personne n’est sensible aux idées progressistes dans cette vieille fac, mais ce n’est pas le cas ailleurs. Si on s’allie avec des profs de l’extérieur, si on partage nos idées avec eux, on aura beaucoup plus de chance de les imposer ici. »

Tout à ses projets, Emmanuel va et vient contre ses reins :

« En même temps, le dîner permettrait de démontrer la nécessité d’apporter une réponse progressiste aux challenges que l’Université doit affronter. Prends le programme Erasmus, par exemple : dans le contexte actuel de la mondialisation, il faut pousser les choses beaucoup plus loin. On a atteint un stade où on a besoin d’une réponse européenne plus poussée que celle qui existe depuis près de vingt ans. C’est la même chose en ce qui concerne le développement technologique, d’ailleurs : il faut qu’on dépasse les frontières pour trouver une nouvelle façon de faire, européenne et progressiste. Si l’université est irréformable, c’est parce qu’on refuse de voir au-delà de clivages qui n’ont plus lieu d’être. »

Comme toujours, il a raison sur toute la ligne ; néanmoins, Manuel refuse de se laisser convaincre, persuadé que derrière cette alliance de circonstance se cachent des ambitions plus personnelles. Ses mains se crispent contre les hanches d’Emmanuel lorsqu’il songe au colloque de l’ENS et à ses conséquences : la bronca qu’il a subie, l’adulation collective devant la prestation de ce petit idiot.

Il n’est pas naïf ; il sait que pour l’heure, sa présence et son soutien sont nécessaires à Emmanuel, tout comme il lui a été utile pour imposer ses idées – leurs idées – au travers d’une réforme à demi ratée dont il récolte le blâme. Mais Manuel, en cette instant, a lui aussi besoin d’Emmanuel, de ses projets, de son enthousiasme, des baisers distraits qu’il égrène le long de son torse.

L’idée, du reste, est tentante. Une table-ronde discrète, organisée sous la forme d’une soirée, qui permettrait de consolider sa stature au sein de la fac certes, mais aussi au niveau européen. Autant garder Emmanuel sous sa coupe plutôt que de le voir lui filer entre les doigts, au risque de se réveiller quand il sera trop tard.

La bouche chaude d’Emmanuel s’attarde contre sa poitrine, douloureusement, délicieusement lente.

Avec son carnet d’adresses, il pourrait réunir une liste impressionnante de convives. Matteo serait ravi de se joindre à lui, tout comme Sandro et Paolo. Qui d’autre ?

Il étouffe un soupir tandis que la langue habile d’Emmanuel s’éternise dans le creux de son ventre.

 _Qui d’autre_ ?

Peter Mandelson, sans doute. A la tête de University Network, un think tank européen qui se targue de réunir des universitaires réformistes afin de moderniser des pratiques depuis trop longtemps détachées des réalités, il pourrait être un atout de poids.

La voix d’Emmanuel résonne contre sa peau, sourde et basse.

S’il parvient à faire de ce dîner un véritable succès européen, Manuel aura un moyen, enfin, de faire pression sur Hollande. Peut-être même réussira-t-il à lui faire dévoiler ses intentions, tout en confortant sa position face à Le Pen et Fillon.

Le souffle d’Emmanuel continue sa course descendante ; il continue de parler à mi-voix, ponctuant ses propos de baisers que Manuel ne parvient plus à ignorer. 

« Si on réussit, on coupera court aux critiques de celles et ceux qui refusent encore de voir que l’Université n’a d’autre choix que de se réformer. De se libéraliser. En même temps – »

Il est conscient qu’au-delà du coup d’éclat, Emmanuel cherche à faire triompher ses idées le plus largement possible. Il fait preuve d’un acharnement presque enfantin à vouloir créer le consensus, d’une obstination butée à rassembler autour de sa personne, sans que Manuel ne soit capable de déterminer s’il s’agit d’un atout ou d’un handicap.

Il connaît le danger que peut représenter ce jeune homme dont la bouche caresse à présent son bas-ventre.

Il pourrait tenter de le stopper. Il se devrait de mettre un terme à ses aspirations.

Son bassin se cambre malgré lui quand Emmanuel, la tête entre ses cuisses, n’a d’autre choix que de se taire.

Son collègue, il le sait, ressent un besoin presque maladif de rallier les gens à sa cause. Son assurance de façade occulte à peine une terreur que Manuel ne connaît que trop, celle d’être isolé, autant que lui-même l’est aujourd’hui. Les ambitions d’Emmanuel, si elles prennent vie, se feront au détriment des siennes.

Il se redresse brutalement, le saisissant par les épaules pour l’attirer à lui. Surpris, Emmanuel se met à rire, la bouche contre la sienne.

Manuel croise son regard.

Le moment est venu.

Il est l’heure de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Il est temps de faire cesser ce jeu malsain qui l’entraînera dans l’abîme. 

Dans les pupilles d’Emmanuel brille un désir mêlé d’effroi.

« Tu as vraiment besoin que les gens t’aiment, n’est-ce pas ? »

La question lui échappe avant qu’il ne puisse retenir ses paroles, les prenant tous les deux au dépourvu. Emmanuel rougit sans répondre, les yeux rivés aux siens.

Son baiser a le goût de la culpabilité, ses lèvres la saveur de la perdition.

Manuel tire un peu plus sur la corde qui les soutient, sans se soucier du gouffre béant qui accueillera sa chute.

 

***

 

« Manuel ! »

Matteo fend la foule qui les sépare pour lui ouvrir les bras, rayonnant. Manuel répond à son accolade avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ravi de retrouver son ami qu’il n’a pas revu depuis l’Université d’été à laquelle Renzi a participé. En trois mois à peine, celui-ci paraît avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Manuel masque son étonnement devant la pâleur de son confrère et ses traits tirés sur lesquels se peignent toutefois une joie sincère. Avant qu’il ne puisse lui demander la raison de son trouble, cependant, ils sont interrompus par Diederik, qui vient le féliciter avec chaleur.

Manuel lui rend sa poignée de main, jetant un regard satisfait sur l’assemblée d’une trentaine de personnes qui les entoure. Quatre semaines tout juste après qu’il a accepté la suggestion d’Emmanuel, tous ont répondu présent : leurs collègues sont venus d’Italie, d’Allemagne, de Grande-Bretagne ou même de Scandinavie. Pour la plupart, ils occupent des postes à responsabilité dans les plus grandes universités européennes ; pour la plupart, à l’image de Manuel, leurs volontés réformistes se heurtent à la rigidité des institutions. Ce n’est pas seulement son université qui est sclérosée, c’est le système européen lui-même qui part à la dérive.

Dans cette pièce où l’on parle anglais, français ou italien, Manuel sait que les idées de ses confrères ont le pouvoir de faire changer les choses, de mettre en place, enfin, une collaboration européenne digne de ce nom. Il sait aussi qu’aucun des discours prononcés ce soir n’aura de conséquence réelle sur l’avenir des universités, soient-elles françaises ou européennes. 

En revanche, cette soirée a le potentiel de le propulser sur le devant de la scène, tout en consolidant sa position au sein de l’Université.

Elle a aussi le potentiel de signer son arrêt de mort.

Ce soir, il joue quitte ou double.

En cet instant précis où il préside ce huis-clos cosmopolite, Ségolène, à moins d’un kilomètre de distance, tient son traditionnel cocktail de la Toussaint. Le choix de la date est signé Emmanuel ; d’ordinaire, Manuel lui aurait interdit cette ultime provocation, mais sa situation de plus en plus incertaine a eu raison de ses réticences.

A quelques jours des vacances d’automne, l’ambiance qui règne dans les couloirs de la fac est au mieux glaciale ; au pire, elle exsude une sourde violence qui ne veut pas dire son nom, dont l’hypocrisie exaspère Manuel. Même la réforme Macron, il faut se rendre à l’évidence, n’a pas eu les effets escomptés : au lieu de se féliciter de l’ouverture permise par la pluridisciplinarité, la plupart de ses détracteurs préfèrent concentrer leurs attaques sur Manuel et l’autorité dont il a fait preuve en l’imposant, ignorant les avis divergents d’une bonne partie du corps professoral.

Quant à Hollande, celui-ci a purement et simplement abandonné la partie : chacune des tentatives de Manuel pour le faire sortir de son attentisme, y compris les plus musclées, se heurtent à un mur. Le Président est indifférent à toutes ses exhortations pour le convaincre de sauver la fin de son mandat, voire même pour en briguer un second. Plus que les critiques auxquelles lui-même s’expose, c’est surtout l’attitude de son supérieur qui l’a persuadé de céder à la suggestion d’Emmanuel.

Celui-ci, en cet instant, est plongé dans une conversation manifestement passionnée avec Matthias et Paolo. Manuel l’observe discrètement alors qu’il salue Peter et embrasse Christine. Sans surprise, Macron est aussi à son aise que lui parmi cette assemblée qu’il séduit sans effort, usant d’un charme presque indécent. Carlotta accoste Manuel, interrompant le cours de ses réflexions ; une fois n’est pas coutume, lui-même évolue avec facilité auprès de ses homologues européens, se sentant plus proche de Matteo, Sandro ou Peter que d’une bonne partie de ses collègues français réunis autour de Ségolène. Plus que l’appartenance à telle ou telle université, il a toujours privilégié la communion d’idées, l’adhésion à des valeurs partagées, et c’est durant des moments tels que celui-ci qu’il se rappelle que sa passion pour l’action, en dépit de tous les obstacles qui se dressent sur son passage, ne l’a jamais quitté.

Son enthousiasme retombe néanmoins au cours du dîner ; à sa droite, Matteo lui confie ses déboires d’un air sombre, lui rappelant la précarité de sa propre situation.

« En décembre, je saute, » lui avoue-t-il. « C’est ma faute, remarque. Je me suis engagé à démissionner si jamais je suis mis en difficulté dans ma fac. »

La position de Matteo, à vrai dire, est aussi délicate que celle de Manuel. Tous deux ont tenté d’imposer leurs réformes depuis leurs prises de fonction respectives, sans succès, avec pour seul résultat la montée de leur impopularité auprès de leurs collègues comme de leurs étudiants.

« Ils vont voter sans réfléchir au projet que je leur propose. Ça ne va pas être un vote pour ou contre la modernisation des statuts de l’université, mais un référendum pour ou contre Renzi. Et là, ciao Matteo. »

Manuel songe à la ferveur dont tous deux faisaient preuve quelques années auparavant. Ils fanfaronnaient, arrogants et optimistes, persuadés de détenir le futur de l’Université européenne entre leurs mains. Aujourd’hui, affaiblis par l’échec de leurs réformes, isolés dans leurs facs, ils échangent leurs récits de conquêtes et de défaites à la manière de deux anciens combattants.

Manuel entoure les épaules de Matteo d’un bras réconfortant. Le futur de l’Université ne leur appartient plus ; c’est un jeune homme qui le possède, assis à la table voisine. Mandelson, à sa gauche, s’entretient avec lui d’un ton confidentiel. Emmanuel, toutefois, n’accorde aucune attention aux propos de son aîné. Les yeux braqués sur Matteo qui a emprisonné le bras de Manuel dans les siens, il fixe son confrère italien du regard, les sourcils froncés et les traits figés dans une expression où la haine se dispute à la jalousie. Les doigts crispés sur son verre de vin, il n’a même pas conscience d’être observé par Manuel, qui étouffe un sourire devant la réaction qu’Emmanuel est incapable de dissimuler. Partagé entre l’amusement et la satisfaction, il se réjouit de voir son collègue perdre contenance quand Matteo, inconscient de l’effet qu’il produit sur ses hôtes, se penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots, son poignet effleurant la manche de son costume.

Leurs regards, soudain, se croisent : devant l’indignation farouche peinte sur le visage d’Emmanuel, Manuel ne peut retenir un sourire, savourant sa victoire involontaire, ravi de l’effet qu’il produit sur son cadet. En cet instant, il le tient à sa merci.

Tout à ses pensées, il sursaute quand le tintement reconnaissable entre tous d’un couteau sur le cristal d’un verre vient réclamer le silence. A son grand étonnement, Emmanuel s’est levé, une main dressée pour faire taire les murmures des conversations. Il prend la parole, les yeux fixés sur Matteo. Il s’exprime en anglais, dans un débit si fluide que Manuel peine à en saisir le sens.

L’imbécile.

Les doigts de Manuel se raidissent contre sa serviette, qui lui tombe des mains. Il la ramasse d’un geste machinal, se redressant juste à temps pour déceler l’éclat triomphant qui brille dans les yeux d’Emmanuel alors qu’il continue d’haranguer l’assemblée. Ce petit idiot se venge, vexé par ce qu’il a cru voir, emporté par son imagination débordante. Manuel renonce à tenter de comprendre la teneur de ses propos ; il n’a pas besoin d’interprète pour savoir que le discours d’Emmanuel est brillant, et que l’inconsistance de ses paroles est masquée par son éloquence et son charisme.

Quand, enfin, il se tait, les applaudissements résonnent dans la salle. Emmanuel incline légèrement la tête, jouissant de son succès avec une fausse modestie qui l’exaspère. A peine les acclamations se sont-elles tues que le jeune homme reprend la parole, baragouinant à toute allure une phrase dont Manuel ne saisit pas un seul mot, à l’exception de son propre nom.

Le con.

Non content d’avoir repris le contrôle de la soirée, il lui faut encore pousser la perversion jusqu’à l’humilier en public, au vu et au su de tous. Avec son talent habituel, il renverse les rôles établis depuis des mois pour mieux asseoir sa revanche.

Manuel n’a d’autre choix que de se lever pour esquisser un sourire gêné devant les regards expectatifs qui pèsent sur lui, attendant un discours à la hauteur de celui que vient de faire Emmanuel. Il refuse de s’avilir en tentant de prononcer quelques mots en anglais, préférant se contenter d’une phrase ou deux en français, qui lui attirent quelques applaudissements polis de la part de ceux qui l’ont compris. Il reprend sa place, la main agitée d’un tremblement furieux qu’il ne cherche même pas à contrôler. 

Depuis la table voisine, Emmanuel lui décoche un sourire angélique avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation avec Peter, charmant et enjôleur.

 

Matteo s’éclipse à peine le dîner achevé. Manuel prend congé de son ami avec le sentiment de dire adieu à un condamné. L’un et l’autre le sont ; l’un et l’autre le savent. Matteo claque la porte du taxi, un sourire tendu aux lèvres.

Seul sur le trottoir, Manuel regarde la voiture s’éloigner dans la nuit froide.

Il frissonne. A l’instant où il se détourne pour regagner la salle de réception, Emmanuel sort de l’ombre où il s’était dissimulé, sous le porche de la porte d’entrée. Les mains derrière le dos, il se dandine d’une jambe sur l’autre, s’efforçant sans y parvenir d’adopter une expression indifférente. Sa présence, curieusement, ravive toute la fureur de Manuel à son égard ; l’idée qu’il ait pu les suivre sans mot dire lui est désagréable, presque insoutenable, et il passe devant lui sans lui adresser un mot, ni même lui jeter un regard.

Emmanuel le rejoint dans le hall d’entrée, boudeur.

« Bonne soirée ? » lui lance sèchement Manuel.

« Et toi ? »

Ils attendent l’ascenseur en silence, les yeux dans les yeux, frustrés et contrariés.

 

***

 

Manuel s’éveille avec la sensation désagréable de s’être assoupi quelques minutes auparavant. Il s’étire, les muscles encore fourbus de la lutte qui l’a opposé à Emmanuel des heures plus tôt.

Une lueur bleutée inonde sa chambre ; à sa grande surprise, Emmanuel est assis sur son lit, son téléphone entre les mains. Pourtant, c’est Manuel qu’il fixe du regard, avec une intensité qui le prend au dépourvu. La présence même du jeune homme à ses côtés le trouble, presque autant que la conviction déplaisante d’avoir été observé pendant son sommeil. 

A leur retour dans son appartement, ils se sont unis avec violence. Manuel, une fois de plus, a imposé sa volonté ; Emmanuel, une fois de plus, s’est laissé posséder. Leur pas de deux s’est mué en un combat, corps contre corps, intellect contre intellect. Cette nuit, plus que jamais, ils ont puisé leur désir dans une brutalité jouissive, tiré leur plaisir d’une illusion dérisoire. 

Plus encore qu’au dîner, c’est dans ce lit qu’ils se sont engagés dans un duel féroce ; c’est dans ce lit que les faux-semblants ont volé en éclats ; c’est dans ce lit que, pour la première fois, l’intensité de la rivalité qui les emportera leur est apparue au grand jour. 

Pendant quelques secondes, ils s’observent en silence ; le visage d’Emmanuel, éclairé par la lumière de son écran, est blafard, ses pupilles si sombres que Manuel, soudain, croit y voir briller des larmes. Il se redresse, presque effrayé, mais le jeune homme éteint son téléphone, les plongeant dans la pénombre.

Manuel reste immobile, encore sous le choc de la scène qui vient de se dérouler, incapable de déterminer s’il a rêvé. Il entend Emmanuel remuer à ses côtés, déposer son iPhone sur la table de chevet pour venir lentement s’allonger à ses côtés. Une main timide effleure sa poitrine ; un instant plus tard, son collègue vient se blottir contre lui, s’accrochant à lui avec une force si désespérée que Manuel n’a pas le cœur de le repousser.

Il referme ses bras sur lui. L’obscurité les enveloppe, douce et rassurante, mais ni la présence d’Emmanuel ni l’opacité qui les entoure ne parvient à canaliser l’angoisse qu’il sent monter en lui.

Un mouvement un peu brusque, et la corde sur laquelle ils tirent se rompra. Les rivalités professionnelles et les ambitions personnelles auront raison de leur jeu d’équilibristes. Leur numéro de funambules touche à sa fin ; suspendus au-dessus du vide, ils attendent que le fil se dérobe sous leurs pieds.

Manuel resserre son étreinte autour du corps d’Emmanuel, dont les bras se sont crispés autour de ses épaules. Sa joue repose sur son torse, si proche qu’il redoute qu’il n’entende les battements erratiques de son propre cœur.

Il dépose un baiser dont Emmanuel n’aura jamais conscience sur les cheveux qui viennent lui chatouiller le menton.

La panique lui tord l’estomac.

Il sait que la frayeur qui l’envahit fait moins écho à la terreur de perdre Emmanuel qu’à la certitude, indiscutable et insupportable, de l’avoir déjà perdu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui suivent avec moins d’attention que moi les péripéties de la relation EM/MV irl, ils organisaient réellement ce genre de dîners quand ils étaient au gouvernement (merci w*k*leaks pour l’info, c’est la seule chose utile qui soit sortie des mails de Clinton.) La liste des invités est identique dans la réalité et dans la fic, à l’exception de Renzi, mais je n’ai pas pu résister à la réunion de l’OTP Matteo/Valli et aux possibilités de #drama.
> 
> Sinon, j’ai cru m’arracher les cheveux en écrivant ce chapitre, c’est sans doute celui qui m’a donné le plus de fil à retordre depuis le début de cette fic, donc j’espère que ce n’est pas totalement incohérent !


	10. Chapter 10

« Celui qui est vainqueur, c’est celui qui peut, un quart d’heure de plus que l’adversaire, croire qu’il n’est pas vaincu. »

Manuel éclate d’un rire semblable à un aboiement devant les mots qui le narguent sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Pendant des années, il a fait sienne cette maxime de Clemenceau. La phrase est gravée dans sa mémoire depuis des décennies, à l’image d’une bonne partie de ce discours prononcé en mars 1918 par celui qui était alors engagé corps et âme dans un conflit mondial.

L’ironie de la chose, à présent, a le goût âcre de la défaite. Il relit la citation, égarée dans cet article auquel il ajoute la touche finale. Il aimerait continuer à y croire. Croire qu’il est encore possible de foncer, plutôt que de renoncer. Croire qu’il peut poursuivre le combat, croire qu’il lui reste une possibilité, toute infime soit-elle, de réussir.

Un fin crachin bat les carreaux des fenêtres, porté par une bise glaciale. Le temps, bas et couvert, fait écho au brouillard qui recouvre ses pensées depuis plus de deux mois. Les dernières semaines se sont déroulées dans un magma grisâtre qui s’est épaissi au fil des nuits, obscurcissant jusqu’au cours de ses réflexions.

Manuel soupire. Il est cruel de voir s’effondrer un demi-siècle de certitudes en un trimestre à peine, humiliant d’assister à sa propre chute lorsqu’on est soi-même à blâmer pour sa déchéance.

Les événements se sont enchaînés rapidement, si rapidement qu’en ce matin de la fin Janvier, ils continuent de revêtir l’aspect irréel de l’un de ces cauchemars dont on s’éveille en sursaut, incapable de distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Manuel sait pourtant qu’il est inutile d’espérer échapper au chaos qu’est devenue son existence. Par moments, il lui semble être détaché de sa propre personne, spectateur indifférent qui assiste tel un témoin impuissant à l’effondrement de sa carrière et de ses perspectives d’avenir. C’est ce qu’il est, du reste : un observateur contraint de contempler, désarmé, l’ascension d’un jeune homme en filigrane de sa décadence. 

Avec le recul, il pourrait sans doute trouver une sorte d’humour morbide à la tragicomédie dans laquelle il occupe le rôle du bouffon. Pour l’heure, cependant, il est encore sous le choc, comme anesthésié par la violence des semaines qui viennent de s’écouler.

Il s’étire, les yeux fixés sur la porte de son bureau qui, près de trois mois auparavant, s’est ouverte sur la silhouette pataude de Hollande, au lendemain de la rentrée des congés de la Toussaint, une matinée qui, aujourd’hui, lui paraît remonter à plusieurs années. 

 

***

 

« Tu peux m’expliquer ? »

Le ton de Hollande, froid et discourtois, éveille dans l’esprit de Manuel le souvenir d’une autre conversation, plus ancienne, aux réminiscences déplaisantes. 

« Pardon ? 

\- Alors comme ça, tu organises des dîners, maintenant ? »

Le Président passe sa rage sur lui pendant plus d’une heure. Si les mots échangés sont durs, de part et d’autre de la table, Manuel a conscience, une fois n’est pas coutume, qu’il sort vaincu du duel qui l’oppose à son supérieur. Aucun de ses arguments pour justifier l’organisation du dîner ne fait mouche, ni le prétexte – parfaitement justifié à ses yeux – qu’il s’agissait d’une soirée privée, ni même les plates excuses que, à bout de forces, il finit par fournir.

Hollande quitte Manuel sans accepter sa repentance, et c’est uniquement lorsque la porte se referme sur sa figure replète qu’il réalise que son supérieur n’a pas une seule fois prononcé le nom de Macron. 

Celui-ci, hasard du calendrier auquel Manuel ne croit plus, est aux abonnés absents, parti pour une conférence à Berlin au cours de laquelle il espère rencontrer Merkel. A son habitude, il l’a laissé récolter les pots cassés de ses actions, passant une fois de plus entre les mailles du filet.

Manuel n’a guère le temps de s’appesantir sur l’emploi du temps et les projets d’Emmanuel ; moins de quarante-huit heures après son altercation avec Hollande, c’est au tour de Bernard de pénétrer dans son bureau, l’air soucieux.

« Tu as vu ?

\- Quoi ? »

Manuel s’efforce de dissimuler l’agacement qui perce dans sa voix. Emmanuel est rentré d’Allemagne la veille, venant le trouver avec une arrogance pédante que même la brutalité dont il a fait preuve n’a pas réussi à réfréner.

Bernard lui tend le dernier numéro du _Monde_ sans répondre, la mine sombre. Manuel pâlit devant le portrait de Hollande qui s’étale au centre de la double page, surmonté d’un titre accrocheur – « _Un Président ne devrait pas dire ça_ » – et d’un chapeau qui laisse présager le pire : « _L’Université française à la dérive : pour la première fois, François Hollande s’exprime sur les coulisses d’une institution à bout de souffle_. »

Il ne cherche pas à retenir le juron qui lui monte aux lèvres.

« Lis l’article, » lui conseille Bernard en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. « C’est encore pire. »

Malheureusement, il a raison. Hollande se livre sans pudeur dans les colonnes du journal, avec une indécence qui rappelle à Manuel l’attitude de certains acteurs ou hommes politiques. Car c’est d’une interview people qu’il s’agit, semblable à celles que pourraient donner des stars de cinéma ou des politiciens en manque de publicité. Le ton est familier, presque je-m’en-foutiste, bien loin de celui qu’on attendrait de la part du Président de l’une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays. Hollande s’y exprime avec une franchise brutale, tirant à boulets rouges sur les difficultés de son établissement sans s’interroger un seul instant sur les défauts de sa propre gestion. Il dévoile les coulisses de sa présidence, faisant preuve d’une indiscrétion qui coupe le souffle de Manuel.

Il lit et relit les mots imprimés, sous le choc.

« Tu n’étais pas au courant, » dit Bernard après un instant de silence.

Ce n’est pas une question, plutôt une simple constatation, mais Manuel secoue la tête sans répondre, abasourdi. Quand il retrouve finalement l’usage de la parole, sa voix lui semble caverneuse, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Il échange un regard incrédule avec son collègue.

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

Bernard esquisse une grimace fataliste.

« Il se tire une balle dans le pied, » poursuit Manuel. « Qu’il flingue les dernières chances qui lui restent, passe encore, mais là, il discrédite l’Université toute entière. Ce n’est pas seulement sa personne qui est mise en cause, c’est sa fonction. Son établissement. Je ne comprends pas, » répète-t-il, la voix entrecoupée par la fureur. « A quoi joue-t-il ? »

Son ami hausse les épaules :

« C’est un coup de poker. Il doit penser que ce genre de sortie médiatique peut redorer son blason auprès d’une partie du CA. Il sait que sa popularité est en miettes du côté des profs et des représentants des étudiants, mais il essaie de draguer le personnel administratif.

\- Ridicule, » maugrée Manuel.

Il froisse le journal entre ses mains fébriles pour le jeter dans la corbeille à papiers :

« S’il croit que ce genre de torchon peut sauver la fin de son mandat, il se trompe sur toute la ligne. »

Il cache à Bernard la blessure qu’il a ressentie à la lecture de cet article, le sentiment de trahison qui l’a envahi, la tentation, soudain, de tout plaquer, de quitter la fac sans un regard en arrière. Il sait que derrière la sortie de Hollande se cache un avertissement destiné à lui seul. Au-delà du coup de pub, c’est une menace à peine voilée, une façon de lui signifier que le Président connaît ses ambitions, y compris celles qu’il ne s’avoue pas encore, même à lui-même.

 

***

 

« Regarde. »

Manuel tressaille à la vue du journal qui atterrit sur son bureau. Il croise le regard de Malek, dont les doigts nerveux tambourinent distraitement sur le bois patiné par les années. Il est tout juste dix heures. Les étudiants quittent peu à peu l’amphi où il vient d’achever son CM ; Malek, visiblement hors de lui, n’a pas attendu que la salle se vide pour le rejoindre. Manuel se saisit de l’exemplaire du _Monde_ que son collègue vient de lui lancer, ignorant la désagréable impression de déjà-vu qui le submerge devant la double page qui s’offre à ses yeux : « _Tribune : Le futur de l’Université française sera européen ou ne sera pas. Emmanuel Macron_. »

« Putain. »

Il lâche le juron à voix haute, s’attirant des regards surpris de la part des étudiants qui s’attardent encore dans les travées. Il parcourt rapidement l’article : ce n’est pas une tribune, c’est un pamphlet que ces trois colonnes signées de la main de cet insupportable gamin. Avec sa nuance habituelle, Macron s’essaie avec autant de prudence que de brio à l’exercice difficile de l’attaque oh combien subtile. Ses coups sont assénés avec d’autant plus d’efficacité qu’ils sont habilement retenus, atténués avec nuance. S’il esquisse seulement une ébauche de projet concernant l’avenir de l’Université, la gestion qui en est faite actuellement est vivement décriée. D’une seule phrase ou presque, il détruit l’ensemble des décisions de Hollande, sans que jamais son nom n’apparaisse en toutes lettres.

Ce n’est pas tant l’outrecuidance de Macron, qui ose répondre par une lettre ouverte à l’article du Président, paru quarante-huit heures auparavant, qui hérisse le poil de Manuel que les critiques portées à l’encontre de sa propre personne.

« Il est dérisoire, » lit-il avec une colère sourde, « de penser qu’imposer des réformes par la force, tout aussi nécessaires soient-elles par ailleurs, peut constituer la meilleure façon de gérer un UFR, et encore moins une université. A la violence parfois aveugle de l’autorité, préférons le dialogue. »

L’imbécile.

En l’espace d’une page, sans citer nommément aucun de ceux qu’il critique, Macron parvient à remettre en cause les pratiques de Hollande, tout en ciblant Fillon, Le Pen, et même Manuel. Bien qu’il ne formule aucune suggestion concrète, il réussit l’exploit de s’imposer comme le jeune prodige réformateur qui sera à même de faire sortir l’Université du marasme dans lequel elle est engluée.

« _Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, pour Hollande ?_

\- _Rien_. »

Les mots résonnent aux oreilles de Manuel. Même après la parution de cette interview ridicule, il est resté les bras ballants. Emmanuel, lui, a pris le taureau par les cornes. Tous deux ont compris que les confidences déplacées de Hollande ont signé son arrêt de mort le jour même de leur publication, mais là où lui-même a hésité, déchiré entre son indignation et sa loyauté, Emmanuel s’est engouffré dans la brèche, lui ravissant le rôle de briseur de tabous qu’il a endossé pendant des années. 

« _Quand tu te réveilleras, il sera trop tard_. »

Sa fierté s’est confondue avec de la stupidité, l’empêchant de voir ce qui se profilait à l’horizon. Il a préféré fermer les yeux, se moquant à part lui des ambitions mégalomaniaques d’Emmanuel.

« Tu vas voir, dans une semaine, il annonce son intention de se lancer dans la course à la présidence, » persifle Malek.

Ils échangent un regard, conscients que derrière la boutade se dessine une réalité que ni l’un ni l’autre n’a envie d’affronter. 

« Il faut que tu interviennes, Manuel. Ça ne peut plus durer. »

Il hoche la tête.

Il sait, en vérité, qu’il est trop tard. C’est lui-même, pendant plus d’un an, qui a poussé Emmanuel dans ses provocations constantes. Il l’a encouragé dans ses travers, l’a incité à se démarquer, à son détriment.

Plus que les intentions de son cadet, dans lesquelles il lit comme dans un livre ouvert, c’est la duplicité d’Emmanuel qui attise sa colère, la lâcheté qui se dissimule derrière ses insinuations accusatrices, l’hypocrisie de son collègue devant la réforme qu’ils ont œuvré tous les deux à mettre en place et dont Emmanuel préfère rejeter l’échec sur son aîné plutôt que d’en assumer la responsabilité.

C’est dans un état second qu’il se rend jusqu’au bureau de Macron, la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines. Richard surgit dans le couloir avant qu’il n’ait le temps de tambouriner contre la porte close.

« Tu cherches Emmanuel ? Il n’est pas là aujourd’hui, il sera de retour demain. »

Manuel tourne les talons sans répondre. 

Le lâche.

Il n’a même pas le courage de ses convictions, refusant d’affronter le regard de ses collègues, n’osant se confronter au sien.

Manuel quitte la fac avant dix-huit heures, abrégeant la fin de son séminaire, indifférent à l’étonnement de ses étudiants devant ce laxisme auquel il ne les a pas habitués. Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouve au pied de l’immeuble d’Emmanuel. C’est la première fois qu’il s’abaisse à venir, seul, jusque chez lui. Ce soir, pourtant, il n’en a que cure, se réjouissant à l’idée de pouvoir enfin en découdre avec lui.

Malgré son agacement, il ne peut retenir un mouvement de surprise devant le jeune homme mal rasé qui lui ouvre la porte, les yeux injectés de sang. Emmanuel le laisse entrer sans lui demander la raison de sa présence, comme si rien n’était plus normal que sa visite impromptue. Manuel le suit, trop pris au dépourvu par l’apparence de son collègue, vêtu d’un jean et d’un pull bleu marine informe, pour en venir droit au but.

« Tu es au courant ? »

La question le désarçonne. Il ne répond pas, incapable de masquer son exaspération. C’est la troisième fois en deux jours que l’on s’adresse à lui sans qu’il sache de quoi on parle. Il n’a pas l’habitude d’être le dernier averti, encore moins de voir la situation lui échapper. Il reste silencieux, indécis. Il s’est précipité chez Emmanuel sans réfléchir à ce qu’il allait faire, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver ce jeune homme au visage défait, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux cernés.

« Princeton est tombé aux mains de Trump. Tu te rends compte ? »

L’espace d’un instant, Manuel reste sous le choc, abasourdi. Il y a des mois qu’Emmanuel lui parle de l’élection du nouveau Président de Princeton, des mois qu’il se félicite de voir son université adorée échouer aux mains d’une femme. Manuel sait quel danger Trump représente pour le monde universitaire, aux Etats-Unis comme au-delà des frontières. Milliardaire fantasque et imprévisible, il prône le repli sur soi, allié à un conservatisme intellectuel qui froisse ses sensibilités progressistes. La carrière de ce personnage aussi vulgaire que dangereux est émaillée d’une succession de scandales tous plus sordides les uns que les autres, ce qui ne l’a pas empêché, après une campagne aux rebondissements multiples, d’accéder à la tête de l’une des plus illustres universités du monde.

Emmanuel s’épanche, au bord des larmes. Il paraît sincèrement bouleversé, au point que Manuel en oublie un instant la raison de sa présence dans son appartement. D’instinct, il esquisse un mouvement pour le réconforter, avant de se figer. La tribune de Macron lui revient en mémoire, chassant toute la compassion qu’il pouvait ressentir quelques secondes plus tôt, et il maîtrise difficilement la tentation d’abattre son poing dans la figure du jeune homme pleurnicheur qui lui confie sa détresse.

« Joli article, à propos. Très… instructif. »

Emmanuel se tait. Il pâlit, les traits contractés.

« Ecoute, Manuel… »

Le mouvement séducteur avec lequel il effleure sa manche décuple l’irritation de Manuel, qui lui saisit le poignet avec violence, l’attirant involontairement contre lui. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son interlocuteur, il resserre sa poigne, ignorant le geignement étranglé d’Emmanuel.

La fureur accumulée au cours de la journée, soudain, explose. Sa vision se brouille, cédant la place à une succession de flashes – Emmanuel lui tendant un dossier sur la modernisation de l’Université, Emmanuel lui rendant un livre de Deleuze et une écharpe en laine, Emmanuel triomphant après sa prestation au cours d’un colloque, Emmanuel lui lançant un clin d’œil de l’autre côté de la table du Conseil d’Administration, Emmanuel l’humiliant devant leurs confrères européens, Emmanuel le trompant, Emmanuel le manipulant, Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel – 

Le visage de son cadet, déformé par la souffrance, lui paraît flou à travers le brouillard qui obscurcit sa vue. Il ne sait dire s’ils restent dans cette position, les yeux dans les yeux, quelques secondes ou plusieurs minutes, engagés dans une lutte qu’il sait perdue d’avance. Emmanuel, le corps contre le sien, perd tout à coup l’équilibre ; Manuel le pousse avec sauvagerie contre le bar, faisant valser l’une des chaises à terre. Le cri de douleur de son collègue attise son impatience, et il résiste à l'impulsion, inopinée et terrifiante, de lui fracasser le crâne contre le comptoir. Effrayé par sa propre violence, il relâche sa prise, sous le choc.

Emmanuel le fixe du regard, inconscient de la tempête qui se déroule dans son esprit ; d’une main, Manuel lui saisit le menton, l’empêchant de proférer un son. Machinalement, il a glissé une jambe entre les siennes pour le maintenir immobile. Plaqué contre le bar, le jeune homme halète, prisonnier de son étreinte ; la sensation familière de son érection, contre sa cuisse, surprend Manuel. Il s’immobilise ; les pupilles écarquillées de son cadet témoignent du plaisir, à mi-chemin entre la perversité et le masochisme, qu’Emmanuel tire de cette situation. Il se réjouit de le voir perdre son calme, de la bestialité dont il fait preuve.

Sans réfléchir, Manuel accentue sa pression contre l’entrejambe d’Emmanuel. Il lui impose son rythme, tantôt erratique, tantôt frénétique, ignorant la chaleur qui se répand doucement dans son bas-ventre. Son collègue adapte les ondulations de son bassin à la cadence brutale qu’il lui inflige ; à demi-étouffé par sa poigne, il pantèle, les yeux mi-clos.

Manuel observe ce visage dont il connaît le moindre détail, cette mâchoire déformée par l’emprise de sa main, ces joues empourprées, recouvertes d’un duvet à peine rugueux, ce front barré de rides précoces, étonnantes sur cette peau lisse.

Il le déteste.

Il le hait.

Il s’immobilise sans crier gare.

Emmanuel, surpris, ouvre les yeux, indigné, cherchant ses lèvres de sa bouche. Manuel le repousse avec une brusquerie telle qu’il s’écroule contre le bar, écarlate, gémissant de douleur et de désir mêlés.

Manuel claque la porte de l’appartement sans un regard en arrière.

 

***

 

Le coup de grâce lui est porté moins d’une semaine plus tard, par un mercredi de la mi-Novembre. Manuel, enfermé dans son bureau, a passé une mauvaise nuit, plongé dans la rédaction d’un article qu’il lui faudra ensuite lentement et laborieusement traduire en anglais. 

C’est Jean-François qui lui fait part de la nouvelle de la journée, avec sa manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans en avoir conscience.

« Alors ça y est, Macron président, c’est pour le printemps prochain ? » lance-t-il avec sa désinvolture habituelle en pénétrant dans son bureau.

L’incompréhension doit se peindre sur les traits de Manuel, car Copé enchaîne sans attendre sa réponse, une pointe d’étonnement dans sa voix :

« Tu n’as pas lu son mail ? Tu as pourtant dû le recevoir, il est adressé à tous les membres du CA. »

Manuel ouvre sa boîte de réception dans un état second. Le mail est là, égaré parmi une dizaine d’autres qu’il n’a pas pris le temps de lire. Il survole rapidement la déclaration d’intention de Macron qui, en une page à peine, annonce sa candidature à l’élection du futur Président de l’Université.

« Plutôt scolaire, tu ne trouves pas ? » reprend Jean-François. « Ça manque un peu de panache, ce mail envoyé au CA, mais bon, à quoi fallait-il s’attendre de la part de Monsieur Macron, avec ses bras en l’air et ses jolies phrases ? Enfin, je suppose que tu es au courant depuis un bon bout de temps, non ? »

Manuel hoche la tête. 

C’est vrai, en un sens. 

Il connaît le projet d’Emmanuel depuis des semaines ; il a percé à jour ses ambitions des mois plus tôt. Il aurait pu intervenir ; il a préféré fermer les yeux, ignorer le danger qui lui pendait au nez, se moquer de ce gamin qui se voit déjà succéder à Hollande à la tête de l’une des plus grandes universités d’Europe.

« Mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, ça t’affecte, non ? »

Jean-François se trouble devant le regard glacial que Manuel lui décoche :

« Je veux dire, il appartient à ton UFR, ça risque d’être délicat dans les mois à venir…

\- Pourquoi sa candidature devrait-elle m’affecter ? » réplique Manuel, maîtrisant à grand peine sa fureur. « Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. C’est un non-événement. Ça ne m’affecte pas. Rien ne m’affecte. »

Il parle en phrases courtes, la voix hachée. Ses paroles sonnent creux, même lui s’en rend compte, mais Jean-François avale son mensonge sans discuter. Comme beaucoup, il le croit de marbre. Indifférent. Insensible. 

Les qualificatifs ne manquent pas, Manuel le sait.

Il dissimule sa sensibilité derrière son autorité, masque son émotivité derrière une façade tyrannique. 

Contrairement aux apparences, il est loin d’être idiot.

Il connaît les moqueries dont il est l’objet de la part de ses collègues. Cécile le surnomme Pepe en raison de ses accès de colère ; quant à Pierre, avant de partir pour Bruxelles, il aimait le comparer avec Sarkozy, ne manquant jamais d’ajouter, l’air narquois : « Enfin, Nicolas est intelligent, lui. »

Manuel est atypique. Dans le milieu feutré de l’Université française, il détonne. Il a conscience de ne pas posséder le parcours de Hollande, ni les diplômes de Jean-François, et encore moins ceux d’Emmanuel. Pur produit de la faculté qui l’a accueilli comme étudiant avant de le retrouver de l’autre côté de l’estrade, il a fondé sa carrière au fil des années qu’il a passées entre ces murs. C’est son acharnement qui lui a permis de se hisser jusqu’à la position qu’il occupe aujourd’hui, bien davantage que les diplômes qu’il a décrochés. 

Pendant près de trente ans, il a cru que cela suffisait. Que sa loyauté, que ses convictions pouvaient faire la différence, que sa volonté et ses principes étaient plus importants que les grandes écoles qu’il n’a jamais fréquentées, le cursus qu’il ne possède pas. Ce n’est qu’à présent, après des décennies passées dans ces couloirs familiers qui l’ont vu lentement gravir les échelons, d’étudiant à ATER, de professeur à doyen, qu’il comprend son erreur.

Jean-François le quitte sans réaliser que sa mâchoire contractée dissimule le hurlement qu’il s’efforce de contenir.

Manuel ne l’admettra jamais, mais la blessure est vive, plus profonde qu’il ne veut le reconnaître, plus douloureuse qu’il ne souhaite se l’avouer. La lettre de Macron, objectivement parlant, est tout sauf menaçante. Rédigée dans un style emphatique, elle est au mieux scolaire, au pire brouillonne. Moins que le contenu, néanmoins, c’est le geste qui pétrifie Manuel.

« _Nous savons honorer des amis fidèles ; mais il est du devoir de la prudence de s’opposer à un allié plein de fausseté_. »

La réplique de Schiller lui revient en mémoire, ironique et narquoise. Pendant près d’un an, il a choisi de se voiler la face. Devant le plaisir qu’il tirait d’Emmanuel, il a préféré croire qu’il le tenait à sa merci, se persuader qu’il était en mesure de le dominer, aussi bien physiquement qu’intellectuellement.

Manuel esquisse un sourire acerbe. 

La trahison d’Emmanuel ne l’étonne pas ; l’intensité de la blessure, si.

Voilà des mois qu’il sait que leur petit manège ne peut plus durer, des semaines qu’il anticipe cet instant sans savoir s’il l’attend ou le redoute.

A présent qu’il se trouve devant le fait accompli, il se sent étourdi, vidé de toute émotion, de toute sensation.

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, Manuel se force à ravaler sa fierté pour aller adresser des félicitations glaciales à Emmanuel, il se réjouit de constater que son indifférence affichée déstabilise davantage son cadet que la provocation de celui-ci ne l’a troublé. Macron, fuyant et mal à l’aise, attrape sa main tendue sans oser croiser son regard, se contentant de marmonner une réponse inintelligible.

Manuel puise une satisfaction cruelle dans cette victoire illusoire, dont il n’a d’autre choix que de se contenter.

 

***

 

A la chimère des triomphes sans lendemain succède l’humiliation de la déchéance, l’affront de la dégringolade. L’équilibre précaire sur lequel ils ont valsé pendant près d’un an, enfin, vacille, et tandis qu’Emmanuel prend son envol, Manuel s’abîme dans un précipice sans fond.

Il tombe.

Il tombe à une vitesse effrénée ; il tombe avec une telle lenteur que sa chute semble ne jamais finir.

L’histoire de sa défaite est celle d’un paradoxe, celui du temps qui passe, tantôt accéléré, tantôt ralenti, illusion mortelle à laquelle on préfère se raccrocher plutôt que d’oser se confronter à la futilité de l’existence.

Certaines secondes d’extase ont la saveur de l’éternité ; certains mois s’envolent dans un souffle éphémère, qui ne laisse derrière lui que le goût amer des occasions manquées.

Quand Manuel se redresse, le corps en lambeaux et la vanité en miettes, Décembre et Janvier sont derrière lui. 

Aujourd’hui, il n’en reste dans son esprit qu’une succession de petits riens, de minuscules humiliations et de revers quotidiens qui culminent en cette matinée froide et grise de la fin Janvier.

C’est, près de deux mois plus tôt, l’annonce surprise de Hollande qui, englué dans les difficultés, exposé de toutes parts aux critiques, renonce à briguer un second mandat.

C’est, quelques jours plus tard, la propre candidature de Manuel, qui se lance dans la course à la présidence avec le sentiment d’être l’un de ces taureaux entrant dans l’arène, promis à une mort certaine.

C’est ce message laconique de Matteo, reçu moins de vingt-quatre heures après sa propre décision qui, d’une seule ligne, résume sa situation autant que celle de son ami : « è tutto finito. »

C’est le mépris d’Emmanuel pour sa politique de la main tendue, son indifférence face aux tentatives répétées de Manuel pour le détourner de ses ambitions.

C’est le succès de Benoît auprès des étudiants, la prise de conscience douloureuse de sa solitude, de son isolement au sein de sa faculté et de son Université, de ses collègues et de ses étudiants, de ses confrères et des membres du CA.

C’est une sensation d’impuissance qui ne le quitte plus.

C’est la certitude, insupportable et inébranlable, de s’être fait dépouiller de ses idées par Emmanuel, Emmanuel et sa jeunesse, Emmanuel et son éloquence, Emmanuel et son assurance, Emmanuel qui rassemble là où lui provoque la controverse, Emmanuel qu’il évite, Emmanuel qui l’évite, Emmanuel qui le supplante, Emmanuel dont la présence, dont l’absence vient le torturer jusque dans ses cauchemars.

C’est un refrain insupportable, un Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel qu’il hait et qui le torture nuit et jour, un Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel qui lui a échappé pour endosser le rôle du matador qui lui portera le coup fatal.

C’est, enfin, cette journée de la fin Janvier où Manuel ne peut plus croire, un quart d’heure de plus que ses adversaires, qu’il n’est pas vaincu.

Il referme l’article auquel il travaille pour ouvrir un document vierge. Un quart d’heure plus tard, sa déclaration est prête. C’est un mail d’une page à peine, un aveu d’échec au travers duquel Manuel, pris en tenaille entre Benoît et Emmanuel, abandonne purement et simplement sa candidature. C’est une déclaration d’incapacité, dans laquelle il reconnaît n’être pas en mesure de lutter contre l’ascension de plus en plus inquiétante de Fillon ou de Le Pen. C’est une lettre qu’il adresse peut-être d’abord et surtout à lui-même, porté par la douloureuse conviction que les raisons profondes de son revers ne se nichent pas dans les candidatures de Hamon ou de Macron, mais bien dans ses propres erreurs.

Il lui a été facile, des mois durant, de s’aveugler, de se persuader du bien-fondé de la moindre de ses décisions, du plus infime de ses gestes.

Professionnellement, personnellement, il est parti à la dérive.

Aujourd’hui, il renonce.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’est engagé dans cette carrière qu’il hait, qu’il aime et qui le consume, il jette l’éponge.

Il envoie le mail à l’ensemble des membres du CA avant d’avoir le temps de ressentir un quelconque regret.

 

***

 

Le retour à la réalité, sans surprise, est long et douloureux.

Cette unique journée de Janvier s’éternise, plus interminable que les dix ou douze semaines qui viennent de s’écouler. Ses collègues défilent dans son bureau, les uns le félicitant d’avoir su prendre la décision qui s’imposait, les autres se désolant de son renoncement avec une sympathie dont l’hypocrisie l’exaspère. Manuel se force à sourire, les traits figés dans un rictus si crispé qu’il se demande s’il parviendra un jour à s’en défaire.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps quand trois coups rapprochés retentissent contre sa porte. Manuel sursaute. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre ; seul devant l’écran de son ordinateur, il n’a pas pris la peine d’allumer la lumière. Il se lève, hésitant. Il a reconnu la façon de frapper, à mi-chemin entre le volontarisme et la timidité.

Il appuie sur l’interrupteur, ébloui par la lumière trop vive, et ouvre la porte.

Il ignore s’il est furieux ou soulagé de voir Emmanuel.

Il s’en fiche, à vrai dire, tout comme il se fiche de savoir si Macron est venu pour se moquer de lui, pour le provoquer ou pour lui apporter son soutien. Rien de tout cela n’a d’importance puisqu’Emmanuel est là, devant lui, charmant et détestable, indécis et exaspérant.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée cauchemardesque, Manuel se sent lui-même. Le masque revêtu devant ses collègues s’effondre, sa façade d’impassibilité se fissure. Il ne se soucie pas du regard d’Emmanuel. Avec lui, il peut être violent. Brutal. Vulgaire. Il y a longtemps qu’ils ont dépassé le stade des excuses, ou même celui de la courtoisie.

Voilà des semaines qu’ils ne se sont pas retrouvés face à face ; ce soir, enfin, ils avancent à visage découvert, la passion cédant la place à une sourde sauvagerie.

Manuel se laisse submerger par la haine que, soudain, il éprouve devant ce gamin qui l’a renversé, assassiné en place publique, humilié aux yeux de ses collègues et étudiants. Il a conscience, en cet instant, que le déferlement de rage qu’il ne cherche même plus à contenir est plus dirigé contre lui-même que contre le jeune homme qu’il maltraite et qui se donne à lui avec une soumission telle que Manuel, malgré lui, redouble de violence.

Il y a dans cette danse furieuse un air de déjà-vu, dans ce dernier tour de piste un écho à leur premier pas de deux, un an plus tôt, dans ce même bureau.

Des sensations familières envahissent Manuel, mêlées de plaisir et de rancune, de soif et de regrets.

Son dos, douloureux contre les rayonnages de sa bibliothèque.

La bouche d’Emmanuel qui l'enveloppe, chaude et agile.

Le mouvement instinctif, de plus en plus rapide, de son bassin.

Ses ongles, enfoncés dans le crâne d’Emmanuel, dans son cou, dans ses épaules.

Le cri presque bestial qu’il ne cherche pas à retenir quand la torture délectable que lui inflige ce petit imbécile cède la place à la jouissance.

Ces quelques secondes, désespérément fugitives, sublimes et effrayantes, attendues et redoutées.

Ce paradis, ce purgatoire, cet enfer qui transcende la vie et préfigure la mort.

Le regard insoutenable d’Emmanuel, levé vers lui quand il rouvre les paupières.

Le dégoût qui succède au plaisir, la répugnance qui lui soulève le cœur face à lui-même, face à l’homme dont la familiarité du corps contre le sien lui devient intolérable.

Emmanuel, agenouillé devant lui, se passe la langue sur les lèvres sans le quitter des yeux, d’un geste provocant qui décuple sa hargne.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixent du regard. 

Manuel sait ce qu’Emmanuel attend de lui, déchiffre sans peine la supplication qu’il ne cherche pas à dissimuler, la violence qu’il souhaite, la cruauté qu’il implore, les ordres qu’il désire.

La corde s’est rompue, mais Emmanuel lui demande de continuer à danser, sans se soucier de l’abîme au fond duquel il a chu.

Manuel reboutonne son pantalon.

Le jeu est fini, même si ce gamin n’en a pas encore conscience.

Quand il quitte son bureau, Emmanuel est à toujours genoux, immobile, semblable à un enfant qui contemple le jouet qu’il vient de jeter à terre sans comprendre pourquoi le mécanisme s’est cassé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous savez quoi ? Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse (non), écrire 5000 mots angsty la semaine précédant le premier tour de la présidentielle est une très, très mauvaise idée, donc autant vous dire que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en étant beaucoup plus concentrée (et stressée) sur notre réalité anxiogène que sur cet AU. 
> 
> Bref, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, voilà.


	11. Chapter 11

Manuel dénoue son écharpe. Le soleil de Séville caresse sa peau avec une douceur que même les plus franches éclaircies du ciel parisien, en cette mi-Février, ne parviendraient à égaler. Quinze jours après sa défaite – son abandon, se corrige-t-il avec impatience – il a trouvé le prétexte d’un colloque pour se réfugier de l’autre côté des Pyrénées. Dans son pays natal, l’intensité de sa blessure s’atténue. Pour la première fois depuis le début du mois, il respire, loin de l’ambiance exécrable qui pèse sur l’Université.

L’invitation de Pedro est arrivée à point nommée ; Manuel l’a acceptée avec soulagement, ravi de se dérober au climat pesant qu’il lui faudra retrouver dès son retour à Paris. Dans les couloirs de sa faculté à bout de souffle, les fractures ont éclaté au grand jour : les rivalités se dévoilent, les fossés se creusent entre deux lignes de conduite de plus en plus irréconciliables. L’élection du nouveau Président de l’Université est dans deux mois, mais déjà, les digues se sont rompues, cédant la place à une vague d’antipathie dont la violence déstabilise Manuel. Pas une semaine ne passe sans qu’un scandale n’éclate, sans qu’une rumeur ne se propage à la vitesse de l’éclair.

Pieds et poings liés, défait avant même d’avoir pu se mesurer à Fillon ou à Le Pen, Manuel n’a d’autre choix que de se taire.

Intérieurement, il fulmine. Il ignore ce qui attise le plus sa rage, la radicalité effroyable des propos de Le Pen, qui envisage de mettre fin à l’accueil des étudiants étrangers une fois élue, l’indécence avec laquelle Fillon, empêtré dans des affaires sordides, s’accroche à sa candidature, ou l’ascension fulgurante d’Emmanuel. Celui-ci, s’il joue ses cartes avec suffisamment de prudence, voit un boulevard s’offrir à lui. En l’espace d’un mois à peine, Macron est passé sans transition du statut de jeune loup dont les ambitions démesurées prêtent à rire à celui d’homme du rassemblement, qui fédère autour de sa personne et de son projet avec une facilité que Manuel ne peut que lui envier. Impuissant, il assiste à la multiplication des ralliements autour de son ancien protégé, dont le succès grandissant couvre de ridicule ses tentatives passées pour créer une alliance progressiste au sein de l’Université.

Tous deux détonnent dans le paysage feutré de l’académisme français ; néanmoins, là où le tempérament trop brusque de Manuel lui fait du tort, le parcours atypique d’Emmanuel sert sa popularité. Moins de deux ans auparavant, son nom était inconnu de tous ; aujourd’hui, il s’impose comme le favori d’une course à la présidence de l’une des plus grandes universités européennes, dont le futur n’a jamais été aussi incertain.

Manuel secoue la tête. Même à Séville, la moindre de ses pensées reste tournée vers Paris, vers l’Université et vers cet imbécile qui a précipité sa chute et qui, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour l’effacer de sa mémoire, continue de hanter ses réflexions avec une obstination qu’il ne connaît que trop.

Le retour dans la grisaille parisienne d’un hiver qui semble ne jamais devoir finir est insupportable. L’atmosphère de la fac lui est devenue irrespirable, le regard de ses collègues pesant.

D’un accord tacite, Emmanuel et lui s’évitent. Pourtant, par l’une de ces coïncidences dont le hasard a le secret, ils se croisent quotidiennement, ou presque. La plupart du temps, ils se dédaignent, masquant leur embarras derrière un mépris glacial. Ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole depuis cette journée désastreuse de fin Janvier qui a vu l’effondrement de l’un et la victoire de l’autre. Manuel, des semaines plus tard, refuse de s’appesantir sur la complexité des sentiments qui l’envahissent dès qu’Emmanuel surgit au détour d’un couloir, d’une conversation, ou d’une pensée inopportune. La puissance des émotions qui l’agitent lorsqu’il songe à lui est stupéfiante. C’est un déferlement de haine et de regret, de hargne et d’admiration involontaire devant le talent de ce petit idiot qui l’a supplanté, qui l’a manipulé et qui est sur le point de réussir ce que tout le monde a toujours cru impossible.

Comme à l’accoutumée, Manuel trouve refuge dans le travail. Il enchaîne les conférences en province et à l’étranger à une cadence effrénée, multiplie les séminaires, ne refuse aucune des nombreuses requêtes qu’on lui adresse. Le mois de Février n’est pas achevé qu’il est de retour en Espagne ; la semaine suivante, il se rend en Italie, pour un séjour éclair de quarante-huit heures où il retrouve Matteo qui, comme lui, panse ses blessures. 

Inconsciemment ou non, Manuel se tourne vers la Méditerranée : chaque année, la fin de l’hiver et l’arrivée trop tardive du printemps le rendent nostalgique d’une certaine légèreté latine, d’une dolce vita illusoire qui, l’espace de quelques jours passés dans l’un de ces pays nimbés de la mélancolie douce-amère de ses souvenirs d’enfance, lui paraît possible. De l’autre côté des Pyrénées ou des Alpes, aux côtés de Pedro ou de Matteo, il oublie l’angoisse qui l’assaille dès son retour à Paris, les enjeux de l’élection, et cet Emmanuel-Emmanuel-Emmanuel dont la ritournelle incessante refuse de le laisser en paix.

Cette stratégie d’évitement atteint sa limite le jour de l’inauguration de la nouvelle salle de lecture de la Bibliothèque Universitaire. Entièrement refaite à neuf, la pièce symbolise l’une des promesses les plus emblématiques de Hollande, prononcée avant même son accession à la tête de l’Université. Manuel a bien songé à éviter cette ultime célébration en forme de baroud d’honneur pour le Président, mais l’événement est trop important pour qu’il puisse tenter de s’y dérober, et c’est ainsi qu’il se retrouve dans cette salle où l’odeur de peinture tarde à s’évaporer, coincé parmi ce gratin universitaire qu’il abhorre. 

Manuel déambule, mal à l’aise au milieu de cette foule où se presse l’ensemble des candidats à la succession de Hollande. Ce dernier, quant à lui, n’a même pas pris la peine de venir le saluer. Leurs relations n’ont jamais été aussi tendues que depuis leurs renoncements respectifs ; si le Président se réjouit de la défaite de Manuel, il rejette cependant sur lui son incapacité à n’avoir pu se présenter à sa propre succession.

Egaré dans cette pièce à l'acoustique bruyante, Manuel erre au gré de la cohue. L’ambiance, ce soir, est électrique. L’élection du futur Président de l’Université plane sur la moindre discussion, bien que personne n’ose aborder le sujet de manière frontale, de peur de provoquer un esclandre. En dépit des apparences, les clans se sont formés dans l’ombre ; les accords d’appareil se négocient à l’abri des regards, chaque professeur anticipant la suite avec un égotisme qui agace tout autant Manuel que l’attitude de ses collègues face à lui. Beaucoup l’évitent, indécis sur la posture à adopter depuis son retrait de la course à la présidence, faisant preuve d’une hypocrisie qui accentue son irritation. 

Manuel avale une gorgée de champagne quand le rire d’Emmanuel, insupportable et familier, résonne à ses oreilles. Il tourne machinalement la tête ; il en a reconnu l’inflexion, sait avant de poser les yeux sur lui que son cadet rit aux éclats, le visage renversé en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux regards. Il ne s’est pas trompé ; à quelques mètres de lui, Emmanuel peine à retrouver son sérieux, une main posée sur le poignet de son interlocuteur, dont la silhouette éveille en Manuel un inexplicable sentiment de contrariété : Gallet.

Sa main se crispe sur sa flûte de champagne. A ses côtés, Myriam lui parle, mais il ne l’écoute plus, les yeux fixés sur ce couple qui a tout pour attirer les regards. Qu’il existe une réelle complicité entre les deux hommes est indéniable ; Manuel n’a pas besoin de saisir la teneur de leur conversation pour savoir qu’ils se connaissent, qu’ils se comprennent, et qu’ils s’apprécient. Pire, ils se draguent, au vu et au su de tous. Pour un peu, ils formeraient l’image du couple idéal : jeunes, beaux et talentueux. Ils ont l’avenir devant eux ; Manuel, lui, n’a que son passé derrière lui.

Face à eux, il ne fait pas le poids. Il observe Gallet se pencher vers Emmanuel pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l’oreille, envahi par un mélange de haine et d’impuissance. Macron éclate de nouveau de rire tandis que les doigts de Matthieu s’attardent sur son épaule dans un geste d’une intimité telle que Manuel se retient de ne pas fracasser sa flûte contre l’étagère la plus proche. Il résiste à la tentation de quitter Myriam sans plus de cérémonie pour traverser la salle en trois enjambées et écraser son poing sur la figure trop parfaite de Gallet.

Son verre tremble dangereusement entre ses doigts fébriles. Il sait que les rumeurs concernant la supposée liaison entre Matthieu et Emmanuel ont repris de plus belle depuis un mois ou deux. Le bruit court, relayé par les on-dit et les ragots, plus détestables les uns que les autres, accompagnés d’un relent d’homophobie qui donne la nausée à Manuel. Les spéculations sur la vie privée de Macron, en vérité, ne sont que trop représentatives de l’ambiance sordide qui règne dans le huis-clos universitaire à quelques semaines de l’élection du nouveau Président.

Comme à son habitude, Manuel met un point d’honneur à ne pas se prêter au jeu des insinuations douteuses et des accusations aveugles. Toutefois, devant l’indécence des deux hommes dont le manège attire l’attention d’une bonne partie de la salle, toutes ses certitudes s’effondrent, remplacées par une sourde jalousie dont l’intensité l’étonne et attise une fureur qu’il sait dirigée à son encontre bien davantage qu’à l’égard de son cadet.

Il tente de reprendre le fil des propos de Myriam, quand Emmanuel, soudain, tourne la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien avec une telle rapidité que Manuel ne peut croire qu’il s’agit d’une coïncidence. L’espace d’un instant, tous les deux s’observent à travers la foule. Malgré la distance, Manuel distingue l’éclat de provocation qui fait briller les yeux trop bleus de ce gamin détestable, reconnaît dans le sourire narquois un défi qu’il sait destiné à lui seul. Non content de l’avoir réduit à néant, Emmanuel lui demande de continuer à danser pour lui, semblable à l’un de ces chats qui prennent plaisir à s’amuser avec une souris bien longtemps après lui avoir porté le coup fatal. 

Manuel détourne le regard avec une feinte indifférence, ignorant l’éclat de rire haïssable qui résonne à quelques pas de lui et continue de le poursuivre des heures plus tard quand, éméché et nauséeux, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il tourne et retourne entre ses draps, le visage d’Emmanuel valsant devant ses paupières fermées.

 

***

 

La déchéance est un puits sans fond, réalise Manuel en ce début d’année 2017.

Pendant quelques semaines, au lendemain de son échec, il a cru pouvoir se relever. Renoncer à sa candidature à la présidence de l’Université, tourner le dos au rêve de sa vie, déposer les armes avant d’avoir atteint le point d’orgue de sa carrière, a été douloureux.

Par naïveté ou par stupidité, il a refusé de baisser les bras.

L’infime espérance, l’optimisme dont il n’a jamais réussi à se départir en dépit de la façade de cynisme derrière laquelle il se dissimule, l’a emporté une fois de plus.

Ce n’est qu’à la fin du mois de Mars, alors que les nuits diminuent jour après jour et que la fraîcheur cède le pas à la douceur printanière, qu’il est forcé de se rendre à l’évidence : il est fini. C’est lui-même qui, la veille, a porté l’ultime coup de grâce à sa carrière, compromettant par une simple déclaration son avenir à la tête de l’UFR des Sciences Humaines.

Malgré le déferlement de violence et de critiques auquel il n’a d’autre choix que de faire front, Manuel est incapable de regretter sa décision.

Il n’a jamais supporté de rester les bras ballants. Face au désastre vers lequel court son Université, il a pris ses responsabilités, assumé ses prises de position, refusé l’hypocrisie derrière laquelle il aurait pu, comme tant d’autres, rester planqué.

Son appel, dans d’autres circonstances, serait loué pour son courage. On applaudirait sa franchise, on soulignerait son abnégation, sa maturité. Aujourd’hui, on parle d’un suicide.

Par cette lettre ouverte envoyée la veille à l’ensemble des électeurs du futur Président de l’Université, Manuel a tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. Il y fait part, en quelques lignes seulement, de son soutien à Emmanuel, encourageant ceux qui l’ont suivi jusque-là à faire de même.

Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, la bronca est générale. On hurle à la traîtrise. On dénonce l’ignominie de sa décision, aussi bien au sein de son propre UFR que du côté des autres facultés. 

Manuel soupire devant les notifications qui clignotent sur l’écran de son téléphone. Les mails et SMS se comptent par dizaines ; tous lui reprochent sa trahison face à Benoît, candidat naturel du département d’Histoire. On lui sert un procès en loyauté dont il n’a que faire, surtout après qu’Hamon lui-même a passé les quatre dernières années à saper toutes les réformes qu’il a tentées de mettre en place, au sein de leur département comme de leur UFR.

Si l’affront de ses collègues est professionnel, le camouflet que lui inflige Emmanuel, lui, est personnel. C’est François qui lui fait part de sa réaction, son bégaiement accentué par la gêne qu’il éprouve à lui rapporter la phrase de leur cadet : « Je n’ai pas ouvert une maison d’hôtes. »

La gifle affecte davantage Manuel qu’il ne souhaite le laisser paraître. Se voir opposer une fin de non-recevoir quand Macron lui doit précisément sa position actuelle est douloureux. L’indignation, en lui, se dispute à l’humiliation : rejeté par ses collègues, par ses étudiants, par Emmanuel et même par le personnel administratif, il est seul. Pour la première fois en près de trois décennies, il ne se sent plus chez lui dans cette Université qu’il connaît mieux que quiconque et qu’il sait au bord de la rupture.

Sa déclaration vise à alerter sur les risques de cette dislocation, bien que personne ne semble prêt à affronter la réalité en face. A un mois de l’élection du nouveau Président, la situation n’a jamais été aussi incertaine. A la tête de l’UFR des Sciences Juridiques de plus en plus divisé, décrié y compris au sein de son propre camp, Fillon tente coûte que coûte de maintenir sa candidature, en dépit des scandales qui entachent jusqu’à sa réputation. Du côté de la faculté des Sciences de Gestion, la situation est plus alarmante encore : Le Pen, forte de la popularité de ses idées auprès d’une part non négligeable des étudiants, creuse à présent son sillon parmi la frange administrative des membres du CA.

Face au danger que représentent Fillon et Le Pen, seul Emmanuel semble en mesure de parvenir à réaliser l’exploit de réunifier une Université au bord de l’implosion. Apprécié, voire adulé par les étudiants de la fac des Sciences Humaines, il séduit aussi une partie des professeurs de l’UFR des Sciences Juridiques et Politiques, déçus par le comportement de leur doyen. Les soutiens à Macron arrivent de toute part, au point qu’il puisse se réserver l’arrogance de les sélectionner : si Jean-Yves est le bienvenu, Alain se voit opposer une fin polie de non-recevoir. Bayrou est in, Valls out.

Une notification s’affiche sur son écran ; Manuel lâche un juron, réfrénant l’impulsion de balancer son téléphone par la fenêtre. Il s’apprête à supprimer le mail sans prendre le temps de le lire, certain qu’il s’agit d’une énième attaque, quand il remarque l’identité de son expéditeur. Il cligne des paupières, ébahi, relit une fois, deux fois les quelques lignes qui scintillent sur son mobile. Il ne s’agit ni d’un message d’injures, ni même de soutien, mais bel et bien d’une offre d’emploi, signée Pedro Sanchez. Son ami, récemment nommé à la tête de l’Université de Barcelone, lui propose d’y passer un semestre à la rentrée prochaine. La suggestion n’est pas inhabituelle ; Manuel a refusé des dizaines d’offres de ce genre au fil des années, trop attaché à son Université parisienne pour la quitter ne serait-ce que l’espace de quelques mois.

A présent, il suit des yeux les phrases rédigées en catalan, qui lui font soudain l’effet d’un cadeau tombé du ciel. Quelle que soit l’issue de l’élection, il n’oublie pas qu’il se trouve sur un siège éjectable, isolé et délaissé. Son Université ne veut plus de lui, il le sait.

Manuel accepte la proposition de Pedro par retour de mail.

 

***

 

Emmanuel est élu.

Le jour de l’AG extraordinaire du CA qui doit voir l’élection du nouveau Président, Manuel est à Barcelone, occupé à négocier les derniers détails de son contrat avec Pedro. Son absence n’a rien d’une coïncidence : s’il a pris soin de confier sa voix à Malek, il ne se sent pas capable d’affronter le triomphe, et encore moins la défaite d’Emmanuel. 

C’est finalement d’une victoire à l’arrachée dont celui-ci doit se contenter, au coude à coude avec Le Pen, un succès à la Pyrrhus qui exacerbe plus qu’apaise les tensions de l’Université. L’atmosphère qui y règne, au retour de Manuel à Paris, est si tendue qu’il se demande comment le nouveau Président, en dépit de son charisme et de son assurance, parviendra à atténuer les fractures qui divisent les professeurs comme les étudiants.

Cela ne le concerne plus, en vérité ; pour la première fois en plus de trois décennies, Manuel ne fera pas sa rentrée entre ces murs en Septembre prochain, mais sur les rives de la Méditerranée, dans cette ville qui l’a vu naître et qui, près de cinquante-cinq ans plus tard, lui offre une échappatoire insignifiante face à son humiliation et à sa rancœur. 

Il croise Emmanuel moins de deux jours après avoir regagné Paris, ou plus exactement, manque de le heurter en sortant de son bureau. La vue de son cadet, seul dans les couloirs de ce qui reste encore sa faculté pendant quelques semaines, est surprenante en soi, tant il est devenu rare que Macron fasse aujourd’hui un pas sans être accompagné de sa garde rapprochée. François, Richard ou Gérard ne le quittent plus, escortant le moindre de ses déplacements. Ce mercredi matin, cependant, Emanuel est seul, les yeux rivés à l’écran de son téléphone. Plongé dans ses pensées, il semble ne pas avoir remarqué Manuel, même quand celui-ci fait un pas de côté pour l’éviter.

« Attention, » lui lance-t-il sèchement.

Emmanuel tressaille devant le regard glacial que lui décoche Manuel. Immobile au milieu du couloir désert, un éclair de panique dans ses yeux clairs, Macron jette un coup d’œil autour de lui, semblable à une bête traquée qui se sait prise au piège.

« Félicitations. »

La scène se répète pour la troisième fois, identique au détail près : Manuel félicite Emmanuel pour sa nomination à la tête du département de Philosophie ; Manuel félicite Emmanuel pour sa candidature à la Présidence de l’Université ; Manuel, enfin, félicite Emmanuel pour sa victoire.

Il lui tend une main que le jeune homme serre sans rencontrer son regard.

Manuel le quitte quelques secondes plus tard ; en dépit de l’arrogance, voire du mépris dont Emmanuel fait preuve à son égard, il le sait bien plus gêné que lui. Même s’il a besoin de son aide, son cadet ne s’abaissera jamais à demander conseil à celui qu’il a écrasé pour accomplir son ascension. Sur ce point comme sur bien d’autres, ils se ressemblent, trop fiers pour reconnaître qu’ils ont besoin l’un de l’autre, trop prétentieux pour oser avouer leurs regrets.

 

***

 

Au prix d’une valse maladroite mais obstinée, Manuel et Emmanuel parviennent à s’éviter durant la quasi-totalité du mois de Mai. Malgré l’élection du nouveau Président, le mandat de Hollande ne prend fin qu’au terme de l’année universitaire, ainsi que la tradition l’exige. Macron, lui, sera officiellement investi fin Août ; d’ici là, Manuel aura pris ses quartiers barcelonais.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il choisit la fuite. Il déserte cette Université qu’il a adorée, cette Université qu’il hait, cette Université pour qui il a tout donné et qui le rejette aujourd’hui sans état d’âme. Il s’en évade avec une lâcheté qui ne lui ressemble pas, un soulagement nimbé de honte qui l’assaille sans lui laisser de répit, jusqu’à ce matin de Juin qui le trouve perplexe devant sa penderie, hésitant sur le costume à revêtir.

Ses doigts glissent distraitement sur les cintres, effleurant les cols du camaïeu de bleu qui caractérise la majeure partie de sa garde-robe. Il s’attarde sur un costume bleu-nuit dont il se saisit avec un sentiment de malaise. La veste et le pantalon, bien qu’identiques en tout point aux siens, ne lui appartiennent pas.

« _Prends une des miennes, si tu préfères_. »

Les souvenirs affluent, déplaisants et pénibles, étonnamment vivaces en dépit de l’année qui s’est écoulée. 

« _Tu ferais mieux de mettre un costume propre_. »

Le tissu satiné, sous sa paume, paraît chargé d’électricité.

Un jeune homme nu lui noue sa cravate, joueur et taquin.

Manuel repose le costume avec autant de précipitation que si le tissu lui brûlait les mains. Pendant des mois, il a tenté de ne prêter aucune attention aux fines cravates égarées parmi les siennes, à la chemise bleu clair qu’il sait enfouie au fond de son placard, et encore moins aux quelques boxers échoués au milieu des siens, qu’il lui est arrivé de porter plus souvent qu’il n’aime le reconnaître.

Il referme la porte de son armoire, exaspéré par son comportement. Pourtant, Emmanuel est partout, fantôme insaisissable qui s’immisce dans la moindre de ses pensées, le moindre mètre carré de son appartement.

Dans le salon, les rayonnages de sa bibliothèque le narguent ; les stigmates du passage d’Emmanuel se trouvent dans chacun des livres soigneusement alignés. Telles des reliques, des images tourmentées se succèdent dans son esprit : Emmanuel, adossé contre son étagère, plongé dans une pièce de Schiller que Manuel ne supporte plus de lire ; Emmanuel, exalté et enthousiaste, lui conseillant un roman de Gide ; Emmanuel, vêtu de l’une de ses chemises, ravi de découvrir qu’il partage sa passion pour Camus.

Manuel se réfugie dans la salle de bains où il se rase avec inattention, jurant lorsque la lame dérape et entaille sa peau. Il s’asperge d’aftershave dans un réflexe machinal, respire mécaniquement le parfum qui se répand dans l’air et au travers de ses pores, 

_Charme profond, magique, dont nous grise_

_Dans le présent le passé restauré !_

Les vers de Baudelaire s’imposent à lui, charriant avec eux une nuée de réminiscences qui le renvoient plus de six mois auparavant, au lendemain de la soirée organisée par leurs soins, qui a signé les premiers pas de sa disgrâce.

C’est la dernière fois qu’Emmanuel passe la nuit chez lui, bien que ni l’un ni l’autre n’en ait conscience. Manuel somnole, peinant à émerger de l’état comateux dans lequel il se trouve, encore sonné par l’angoisse qui l’a terrassé quelques heures plus tôt, Emmanuel entre ses bras. Son lit est vide ; de l’autre côté de la cloison lui parviennent quelques bruits inintelligibles. Manuel se lève, pousse la porte entrouverte de la salle de bains : son collègue achève de se raser, oublieux de sa présence. Il l’observe se rincer le visage, s’emparer de sa serviette pour s’essuyer soigneusement avant de se saisir de son après-rasage. Emmanuel redresse la tête soudainement, s’immobilise devant le regard de son aîné dans le miroir. Il suspend son geste, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Je t’en prie, » lance Manuel, ironique.

Ils contemplent leurs reflets pendant quelques instants : Manuel, torse nu, encore échevelé ; Emmanuel, les cheveux humides, vêtu d’une chemise blanche qu’il n’a pas pris le temps de boutonner. L’œil de Manuel glisse sur les poignets mousquetaires qui attendent leurs boutons de manchette ; il reconnaît l’une de ses propres chemises, dérobée par Emmanuel sans lui avoir demandé son avis. Un sourire joue sur les lèvres de son cadet ; sans le quitter des yeux, il s’asperge de son aftershave, lentement, délibérément, puis repose le flacon sur le lavabo, les pupilles étincelantes.

Manuel fait un pas vers lui, puis un autre.

Emmanuel, pétrifié, se laisse prendre au piège, prisonnier volontaire, plaqué entre son corps et le lavabo.

Manuel frôle son dos de son torse ; d’un doigt, les yeux fixés sur le miroir, il suit la ligne de sa mâchoire, douce et encore humide. Sa main gauche se faufile sous _sa_ chemise, jouant avec l’élastique du boxer d’Emmanuel, qui renverse la tête en arrière, nichant sa nuque sur son épaule. Ses mains cherchent à tâtons les fesses de Manuel, avec une maladresse frénétique qui accélère son rythme cardiaque.

Il dépose un baiser dans le creux du cou d’Emmanuel. L’odeur de son propre parfum sur cette peau dont il connaît chaque défaut lui fait l’effet d’une décharge électrique.

Le sang afflue sans crier gare en direction de son cerveau et de son entrejambe. Il resserre son emprise sur Emmanuel qui, pressé contre le lavabo, aspire bruyamment une goulée d’air, à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et le halètement. Manuel fait jouer ses mains sur son corps, un regard sur leurs reflets enlacés. 

_Ainsi l’amant sur un corps adoré_

La volonté de le marquer ressurgit brusquement, la tentation de l’imprégner non plus de l’arôme de son après-rasage mais de sa propre odeur, de sa propre saveur, de sa personne, pleine et entière.

_Du souvenir cueille la fleur exquise_

Le flacon échappe à ses mains tremblantes pour se briser dans le lavabo.

Manuel cligne des yeux.

Il est seul dans sa salle de bains, des bris de verre dispersés tout autour de lui.

Les effluves qui se répandent peu à peu dans son appartement ont le parfum entêtant et douloureux des souvenirs révolus.

 

***

 

 

« Au fait Manuel, je pensais, pour la rentrée… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Manuel lève les yeux. Emmanuel se tient sur le seuil de son bureau, une main sur l’encadrement de la porte ouverte, l’air interdit devant les cartons qui s’accumulent et les piles de dossiers qui s’entassent ici et là.

Le semestre, enfin, a tiré sa révérence. Manuel profite des premiers jours de l’été et de la faculté déserte pour vider son bureau avant son départ. Il procède avec méthode, sans enthousiasme ni regrets, éliminant la moindre trace de son passage de cette pièce surchauffée que pas même le courant d’air entre la fenêtre et le couloir ne semble pouvoir rafraîchir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » répète Emmanuel, le teint pâle.

Il paraît si étonné que Manuel ne peut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il est impensable que cet idiot ne soit pas au courant de son départ, impossible qu’il soit resté sourd aux bruits de couloir qui, Manuel le sait, courent depuis des mois, inimaginable que Hollande ou un autre ne lui ait pas fait part de sa décision.

« Tu vois bien, » réplique Manuel en attrapant un livre sur son étagère. « Mes cartons. »

Emmanuel avance d’un pas, indécis.

« Tu… tu pars ? »

Sa voix est un filet à peine audible. Manuel lui jette un coup d’œil ; le jeune homme accuse le choc, les mains crispées, les épaules affaissées sous le coup de la surprise. Pour une fois, il ne joue pas la comédie.

« Tu n’es pas au courant ? » rétorque Manuel avec impatience. Il se force à adopter un ton bourru, presque agressif ; à son habitude, il dissimule son émotion derrière son irritation, sa culpabilité derrière sa contrariété. « J’aurais pensé que le nouveau Président de l’Université se tiendrait au courant des mutations de ses subordonnés, » ajoute-t-il, insistant avec ironie sur le dernier mot.

Emmanuel, tête baissée, ne relève pas le sarcasme.

« Hollande ne m’a rien dit. Tu pars ? » demande-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Manuel décèle dans son inflexion une nuance de reproche qui se mêle à l’incrédulité sincère de son cadet.

« A Barcelone, » réplique-t-il sèchement, agacé par la réaction d’Emmanuel.

Il reprend son rangement sans se soucier de sa présence, sourd à l’exclamation stupéfaite qui a fait écho à son annonce. 

« Je croyais que ton mandat de doyen ne s’achevait qu’en 2018, » dit finalement Emmanuel.

« Jean-Christophe assurera l’intérim jusqu’à la nomination du nouveau directeur de l’UFR. Tout est arrangé avec Hollande, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec Camba. »

Manuel s’empare d’une pile de livres pour les déposer soigneusement dans un carton. Il s’éponge le front, la main moite. S’il a pris soin de ne revêtir qu’un jean et une chemise, le coton lui colle à la peau, trempé de sueur. La température de la pièce, elle, semble avoir bondi de plusieurs degrés depuis l’arrivée d’Emmanuel, qui ne paraît pas disposé à le laisser en paix.

Manuel examine les cartons qui jonchent le sol : tout est prêt. La pièce, enfin, est dénuée des marques de son passage. Seul son portrait trône encore derrière son bureau, ultime reliquat des années passées entre ces murs. 

Emmanuel, les doigts figés contre le dossier de sa chaise, contemple les étagères vides, silencieux.

« Tu me donnes un coup de main ? »

Manuel feint de ne pas remarquer le tressaillement compulsif qui agite le jeune homme en réponse à sa question. 

Ensemble, ils décrochent précautionneusement le tableau pour le déposer sur le bureau. 

« Merci, » dit Manuel au bout d’un instant, désireux de rompre le silence qui menace une fois de plus de s’installer.

Il retrousse ses manches de chemise, surprend le regard d’Emmanuel posé sur lui, avide et suppliant.

Manuel sourit ; il prend un malin plaisir à le torturer, partagé entre la satisfaction de le faire souffrir et la douleur que lui-même peine à dissimuler. Tel un taureau blessé, ivre de colère et de souffrance, il a préféré ruer dans le matador plutôt que de se laisser sacrifier, entraînant dans la mort l’objet de ses tourments.

« Bonne chance. »

Emmanuel, hébété, se saisit de sa main tendue sans répondre.

Leur poignée de main est brève ; Manuel ne s’attarde pas sur la douceur de cette paume familière, l’exquis supplice de cette peau qui effleure la sienne pour la dernière fois.

Il glisse un carton sous son bras, s’empare de son cartable bourré à craquer. Les déménageurs s’occuperont du reste, conformément à ses instructions.

Il quitte son bureau sans un regard pour ces quelques mètres carrés où il a passé tant d’années, ni pour le jeune homme qu’il abandonne, planté au milieu de la pièce.

« Manuel… »

C’est un murmure qui ressemble à un cri, un chuchotement qui s’apparente à une supplication.

C’est une prière à l’accent du désespoir, une excuse dans laquelle Emmanuel ne cherche même plus à déguiser sa panique.

Manuel ne se retourne pas.

 

Il s’envole pour Barcelone moins de quarante-huit heures plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les vers de Baudelaire sont tirés du sonnet « Le Parfum, » qui appartient au poème « Un fantôme, » dans _Les Fleurs du Mal_ évidemment.
> 
> Comme il s’agit du dernier chapitre de SuD, j’en profite pour vous remercier pour les commentaires, les compliments et les encouragements constants, un immense merci à toutes et à tous !
> 
> Avant que vous me tombiez dessus avec des « noooon, tu peux pas finir cette fic comme ça, c’est trop horrible, » ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive bientôt !!
> 
> PS : allez voter dimanche prochain. Et votez EM, parce que je ne l’ai pas fait devenir Président d’une Université dans la fiction pour qu’il ne devienne pas Président de la République dans une semaine, merci. 
> 
> Bisous bisous, rendez-vous sous la présidence EM pour la suite des aventures de ces deux imbéciles.


End file.
